Partners
by Angkeats
Summary: Troy and Gabriella are police force partners and Troy uses some unortodox methods to deny his attraction to the straight-laced Latina. When the pair of them are put in danger, suddenly they find themselves getting closer than either of them had expected…
1. Touche

Hey everyone, welcome to my new story- Partners.

I hope you love it as much as the others :)

1.

"Did you forget you have work today?"

Troy Bolton's amused tones accompanied his even more amused face, his eyes alight with teasing. Gabriella Montez chose to ignore his arrogant stupidness while she smiled thinly, her mouth full of the breakfast pastry she was consuming as she slid into the car.

"No, I ran late. Sue me," she arced back at him with her equal wit.

"Are you sure you should be eating that? You're hips are quite big already…"

Troy pulled up his shoulder to pre-empt her strike there, his laugh hidden even if his lit-up eyes weren't as he looked back at her, trying to fight his smile down.

"You are _the _most insulting man I have ever met," she commended.

"Why thank you," he accepted the barb gracefully.

"Just because you choose to date sticks that look like little boys, doesn't mean the rest of the world can't appreciate a _female _figure once in a while," she told him knowledgably, biting into the last part of her snack with a goading grin, as if to say '_there_'.

"Oh I date _women,_" he assured, looking over his shoulder before he pulled out into the road, flicking her another look. "Just they don't have to wear that uniform every day and you do."

Was he serious? She wondered. Truly, actually serious? Because if he was, she might just strangle him and they hadn't even started their first assignment of the day yet.

"I can't help that _this uniform _was not created with Latina's in mind," she smiled tightly, fed up of his constant jibes about her weight. "I'm a size 2, last time I checked, that wasn't considered fat by most standards."

Troy watched as the fiery, raven haired woman at his side folded her arms, a huffy sigh exiting her lush lips as she did so and he smiled lopsidedly, knowing he had driven her crazy again and she had only been in the patrol car five minutes. But whoever's idea it was to partner him with the most attractive female on the force had a lot of explaining to do. Because whenever she got into the car; hair swinging in her high ponytail, sweet perfume wafting over him; he felt the evident kick of desire hit his groin and the only way he had managed to master his very physical, very embarrassing reaction to her was by being as rude as he could.

Then, just then, he could pretend she _was _unattractive and fight his arousal with every ounce of his control. Only he knew he had overstepped the mark this time. His comments hurt her and usually, he didn't care all that much. As long as she didn't guess how he felt- as long as she didn't see the bulge residing in his lap, then he considered his objective complete.

Only today he didn't feel satisfied at all. He felt sick. His nervousness swallowed him as he desperately thought of something to say to retract his earlier insult, knowing deep down that her curves were exactly what he found most beautiful about her. And she wasn't fat in the slightest.

"No, size two is not fat," he nodded, keeping his chin up to aid his nonchalance. "Just think when you're having babies, those hips will be a godsend."

He winced, closing his eyes briefly, wondering what in the hell had made him say that. He wasn't exactly making things better here, only worse.

Her glare told him as much.

"Well thank you, Bolton. I'll remember that when my beloved _husband_ is in the waiting room while I push out our child. 'Do you know what honey? Troy said my hips would be a godsend and he's right, godamnit!'" She derided, rolling her eyes as he laughed uncontrollably.

"Oh, you're funny," he complimented. "But that's not what I meant to say…"

"You know what?" She twisted, pulling a fitting face as she did so. "I really don't want to know."

"I was just trying to say…"

"Don't even think about it, Bolton…"

"Would you quit calling me that? I don't call you Montez."

"Well, you should." She irked her brows pointedly.

"Fine," he squinted, flashing her another glimpse of his sky blue eyes. "What I meant to say, _Montez_, is that-"

"I think I know perfectly well what you think of me," She interrupted knowingly, a smile painting on her face and confusing him. "You think I'm fat and that my uniform is too small. You really don't need to keep saying it."

"I did not say you were fat…" He counter-acted, digging a deeper hole with every attempt he made to rectify his first dig.

"You didn't need to. You said my hips are big, that's what you meant and don't even try and deny it," she smirked, launching out of the car as they made it to work- the Denver Police Department.

She strode with a purpose, her small arms striking back and forth with her anger and he followed quickly, his unease evident in his awkward shadowing.

"Come on, don't be angry. We didn't even get started yet…" He begged.

"You started it, Bolton," she told him, her dark eyes fired with swirling colours as she refused to look at him.

"Well we all know I'm an _idiot_," he divulged in a whisper, looking around to make sure no-one else had heard him. "Don't listen to _me_."

"You know who I feel sorry for?" She whirled and caught him off guard, his thick brown brows rising on his face as he stuttered to a stop and waited for her to finish her sentence. "Your girlfriends, or bed buddies, or whatever the heck they are. They have this delusional idea you're Prince Charming even if it's only for one night and yet if they knew you went around pulling women down for their weight, they'd drop you in a flash…" She mused, her own dark, arched brows lifting in superiority as she turned to walk again, leaving him standing, his sigh preceding his creased look of regret.

"_You have a great ass, Montez_," he whispered to himself, closing his eyes against the pain he felt at having upset her. "And great everything else besides."

"Are you talking to yourself?" A large hand clapped in his shoulder, making him jump with fright.

"Jeez, Chad, are you trying to kill me?" Troy sighed, holding a hand to his heart, his navy uniform fitted over his muscled torso.

"No…but you're heading for disaster by talking about Gabriella's booty," Chad said knowingly, pursing his lips as he let out a low whistle.

"Tell me about it," Troy derided as he headed into base with his buddy.

/

"So, what's the assignment?" Troy asked eagerly as Gabi took the driving seat, her anger still evident in her silence toward him since they'd been dismissed from morning meeting. He hadn't listened to a word their boss had said and now he was in the dark as to the day's events.

"Mrs Connell- lost dog." She told him in clipped tones, her eyes hidden behind aviators as she drove, her ponytail swinging back and forth as she checked for traffic.

Troy found himself distracted by her dark curls, wondering what they felt like to touch. But he knew he wouldn't have that luxury- couldn't if he wanted to keep his job and his sanity. There was a reason he only did one night stands and it was because Troy Bolton didn't do long-term. He was bachelor through and through. He didn't care if he was gone thirty and at an age he should be settling down. The women wanted him and well, just who was he to say no to them?

He just wasn't used to _them_ saying no to _him_ though…or not being interest full stop. And ever since the day he had met Little Miss Montez, he hadn't seen one flicker of attraction in her eyes, not one melt, one smile or one flirt. He had decided then that she _must _be a lesbian, it was the only thing that made sense but then she had gone and confused his conclusion.

She had dated the Mayor's son, Peter Phillips for a short while. That had been hell, watching her all happy and dreamy and excitedly talking to her girlfriends about her dates only to get in the car with him and refuse to discuss any of her personal details whatsoever.

He attributed that particular resistance to his own bragging about his sex life. She was right, he did date endlessly, he did partake in the odd –ok frequent- one night stand and he did love women. But not one of those skinny, bland girls got under his skin the way she did and that irked him even more. Because she was right. He _didn't _like skinny women. He just dated them because they were there.

Given half the chance, he would much rather be sinking his teeth into the tempting womanly flesh that Gabriella boasted than banging a woman who had nothing to hold.

But that's the way it was. And it wasn't going to change. Because no matter how much he itched to bed the raven haired beauty he was partnered with, he could never commit to her or give up his bachelor ways for just one woman. It just wasn't in him.

He came back to the present from his thoughts as the car slowed to halt outside a suburban town house, the unkempt garden and cracking paint of the porch pillars telling him that Mrs. Connell was an old woman, one who didn't hire help around the house. No wonder she'd lost her dog, he mused. He was probably fed up of taking a piss in a garden full of weeds.

"Since when is a lost dog an investigatable crime?" Troy asked beside Gabi as they walked up the pathway, Gabi pulling on her cap just the same time he did.

"Is that even a word?" She bounced back, quick as a flash.

"It is now," he smirked.

"You are one unimaginable arrogant bastard," she muttered to herself, leaving him gaping on the path as she went ahead and knocked the door, shocking him with her claim.

_He was not!_ At least, he never used to be. Had his ex- Taylor- really done that good a job on him, he wondered? When she had screwed him over- literally- to get to the top, he'd been more hurt than he ever remembered and he considered that maybe ever since then, his trust in women had gone, too. But when did he become the kind of person that people couldn't stand being around?

Sure, he was charm itself when he wanted something- most especially when he was trying to get into some woman's pants. But with the people close to him, the ones he worked with- did they all think the same as Gabi did? Did they all think he was an arrogant bastard?

"Bolton?" She called, tipping her head to gesture him up to the veranda, the door apparently answered by said old woman while he had been standing there, gazing into thin air. He loped up onto the wooden platform, removing his cap as he noted Gabi had done so, too.

"Hey, how you doing, Mrs Connell?" He asked holding out his hand with his famous Bolton grin. It worked wonders, that grin. It melted women's knees, forgave him sins beyond redemption and even earned him the odd impromptu kiss once in a while.

"Hattie's missing," she told him distressfully, her tearful grey eyes meeting his and he softened, looking into them with a sympathetic smile.

"I know, we heard. And we came right away. We're going to find her," he assured, feeling the hot glare from Gabi's eyes as he looked to her and mouthed '_what?_' as Mrs Connell showed them in.

Gabi turned to him in the hallway as they walked side by side and shook her head, looking to him again, seemingly outraged by his show of concern. "Two minutes ago you said this was stupid!" She reminded him in an angry whisper.

"Hey! You told me I was being a prick; I'm just trying to do my job, ok?" He argued back, the pair of them pausing as the older lady in front of them turned to give them a look.

"Is everything ok, Officer?" She asked Troy predominantly.

He quickly smiled. "Everything is fine. Thank you for asking, Mrs Connell."

"You can call me Valerie," she offered as she turned back to leading them into her lounge. "Most people do."

Troy stared at Gabriella with a gloating smile before he answered. "Well, thank you, Valerie. That's very kind," he sat down and put his cap beside him, watching as Valerie sat in the small chair opposite him, leaving Gabi no choice but to sit beside him, the small love chair causing her thigh to rub his as she sat.

"Sorry," she cleared her throat, blushing as she shifted away. "Must be my fat ass," she added in a whisper their host wouldn't hear.

"I never said you have a fat ass," he whispered back through his teeth, keeping up a smiley appearance for Valerie as she poured them tea from a tray of tea-making things.

"At least I don't have a fat head," she whispered back, smiling beautifully for the elderly woman as she passed Gabi a tea cp. "Thank you so much, Mrs. Connell," she told the woman, keeping her formality.

"Do you like cream?" She asked Troy, making Gabi splutter on her first sip of the hot liquid. Troy bit his tongue to keep from laughing at the insanity of it all, his body shaking with his trapped giggles.

He managed to nod his head while he grinned inanely, earning an elbow in his ribs from his sidekick.

"Stop that," Gabi chided.

"What, you didn't get cream?" He teased. "Upset are we?"

"What are you two whispering about?" Valerie asked, flicking her gaze between the pair of them to which they both blushed sheepishly.

"It's a long story," Gabi excused, laying her tea cup to the table, half finished.

"A love story?" Valerie perked up and Gabi choked on her own spittle, glad she had deserted her drink or that surely would have been spat out ungracefully had she had a mouthful.

"More like hate," Gabi corrected amusedly. "But that's not important. What's important is what happened to Hattie."

"He's a good looking young man," Valerie shared with Gabi, ignoring her attempt to get down to business. "Beautiful eyes."

"Mm?" Gabi lifted her brows and twisted, pretending to study Troy for the first time. "Isn't it funny how looks can be deceptive?" She enquired.

"Did you hurt her, young man?" Valerie turned to Troy and he opened his mouth in shock, holding up his hands in surrender.

"What? No, I…"

"You should apologise." Valerie decided and they both sat there, dumbfounded at her insight. "Well, go on…" She added impatiently.

"I'll apologise later," he assured with a low voice, one that spoke of his shame.

"This interview won't happen until you have," the older woman insisted and Gabi smiled in glee, folding both her hands on her crossed knees, pointing her fingers as she lifted her brows expectantly.

"Yes Troy, apologise like the lady told you," she added making him squirm.

"I'm sorry," he muttered quickly, casting his eyes down and not meeting her gloating gaze.

"Oh, heaven above that was no apology. Try again. Look at her and mean it this time," Valerie crossed.

"Jeez," Troy sighed, rubbing his hand over his face, then sobering, looking at Valerie first. "You see an awful lot, you know that?"

She merely nodded once, waiting for him to comply.

Troy turned in his seat, his knees touching Gabi's as he did so, his eyes reluctantly duelling with hers as she sat and grinned like the cat that got the cream. He swallowed, his cheeks flared with embarrassment, his throat tight with emotions he couldn't divulge and finally, he took a breath, blocking out everything except him and the beautiful woman beside him.

"I'm sorry Gabriella," he husked; swallowing again against the block in is throat. "I should never have said those things earlier."

Gabi took in a shocked breath, drowning in the blue of his eyes as he continued to stare; the deep pools showing his utter sorrow and pain, only she couldn't quite work out what for. Sure, he was an ass, but he was an ass most days. Why did he suddenly care about her?

"And you're going to accept his apology…" Valerie broke her from her thoughts, her mind hazed by confusion.

"Oh…sure," she cleared her throat. "Thank you, Troy. I accept your apology."

"Right. Now can we please get down to business?" Valerie barked, rousing them from a strange moment neither of them had expected.

"Absolutely, ma'am," Troy obliged, taking his pad and pen out and flicking the end to instigate the ink.

/

"Jeez, that was insufferable," Troy groaned, plopping into their shared cop car, laying his head back against the seat.

"Oh, please. You had practically charmed the pants off her by the time we left!" Gabi contested.

"Are you jealous, Montez? Do you want me to charm your pants off too?" Troy enquired, returning to his obnoxious self now that they didn't have an old woman to kick him into line.

"My pants aren't going to be going anywhere where you're concerned, Bolton," she arched her brow self righteously.

"But you dropped them for Peter," he teased knowingly.

She squinted him an evil look at his accusation but didn't respond for fear of appearing as prissy as he assumed her to be.

"Maybe he asked nicely," she murmured two seconds later, smiling richly at her perfect timing.

Troy flicked her a look and set his jaw, not liking the images that came to his mind of the feisty, voluptuous temptress beside him dropping her panties to anybody, especially not the conniving weasel that was Peter Phillips.

"Who broke it off then, him when he found out your panties are locked, or you when he deigned to dive below your knicker line?" He quipped rudely, smirking as her eyes widened along with her mouth. Her perfectly ovalled mouth and soft, tempting lips that would swallow him whole and end the ache of need he felt right now. He winced as he closed his eyes to that image, too, the thought of it all too much to bear when he knew he couldn't re-enact it.

"You are just beyond, Bolton. You disgust me." She added for good measure.

"Well we still have a domestic bust up, a possible child-abuse case and a food poisoning epidemic to investigate at Bernie's diner so you better get over yourself, Princess, because we have a long day ahead of us."

"You know what might help?" She wondered innocently, bypassing his jibe.

He looked to her, setting her up perfectly for her punch line.

"If you didn't talk. That would help."

"Just because I tell the truth doesn't mean you shouldn't hear it," he grumbled to himself at her put-down.

"Oh, you want the truth?" She asked, smiling as she turned a right on Main Street. "How about this for truth? You have a small wiener, Bolton. Tiny in fact. Because men who belittle women the way you do, they're usually lacking somehow, and it's usually in their pants. So don't think I don't know what you're all about. Just do me a favour and leave your ego at home. I have enough to think about without little pricks like you making my life even harder…"

With that she swerved into the driveway that housed several cars for the flats above the shops just off the main road, the families that lived there renowned for their fighting.

As she rose from the car and placed on her cap once more, her perfectly rounded backside visible through her driver window, only one thought came into Troy's mind.

_Touché, Montez. You got me good._


	2. No chances

Thank you everybody firstly for your reviews and kind words, and secondly for those who mentioned that you like me as an author- always blows me away whe people say that :D

2.

As Gabi interviewed the vulnerable female half of the fighting couple in question, Troy considered what it was that she was referring to when she had said she had enough to think about.

Was it something happening at home? At work? Was it Peter even? Did she still have feelings for him and had he stirred them up with his mentioning her short-lived relationship with the man? Or was it more than that?

He wished he didn't care about the answers because his mind hadn't been on the job all morning and it was beginning to show and she already hated him, so he was reluctant to give her any more reason to pick on him today.

Not that he hadn't started it and not that he didn't deserve anything she threw his way. He did. He just didn't want to face it right now. Not when a bruised and frightened woman cowered in the corner, afraid even of his presence in the same room even though he wasn't the man that had hurt her.

"We have to get her out of here," Gabi told him in a hushed voice.

"I know," he sighed, his face creasing with concern. "But you'll have to take her out and I'll cover you if he comes back."

"No," Gabi shook her head. "She wants me to get something from her room. You take her out, I'll follow."

"No way," he shook his head, instantly. "One, we don't know what she has in there- you're in danger just being here alone. And two, I don't want to risk him coming back while you're here alone. I'm not gonna have you hurt, too."

"I can take care of myself," she told him with her cool brown eyes, her lips pursed stubbornly.

"I don't doubt that. But we don't take chances, remember?"

She closed her eyes at their pact, the one they had made the very first day they had been teamed together- throughout training and trials and practices while she accustomed to the force and he mentored her. They had been encouraged to bond and to trust one another and despite her hatred of him; and his bemusement of her, they had. And each team had their own mantra, their own code to protect each other. Theirs had been 'We don't take chances' and they had stuck to it ever since. It flipped her belly and warmed her heart to hear him say the words because even though they were for work, for the job, they were still caring, they still meant something.

She had said it to him that time he had intended to raid the warehouse of stolen goods alone and now he was saying it back to her, protecting her from her own blind instinct to help.

"I remember," she opened her eyes and nodded. "We leave together."

"Good," he sighed out, flicking another look to the sobbing woman beyond. "Let's go."

Gabi helped up the injured woman, assisting her outside where Troy led the way flicking looks around him, his hand hovering over his baton in readiness for ambush. None came and Gabi seated the woman in the car ready for transportation to hospital. A quiet understanding filled the car as Gabi and Troy sat side by side once more, Gabi pulling her seat belt down to click it into place, her knuckles brushing Troy's as she did so.

"The guy who did that," he looked to her, holding her eyes. "_He's _the unimaginable bastard," he told her and she blinked, his words hitting home.

"You're right." She accepted.

"I would kill any man I saw doing that…"

"Only you can't. You have an oath," she reminded him.

"If it was someone I knew, someone I loved, I wouldn't care about any oath," he assured with a glitter in his eyes she hadn't seen before.

"I feel the same," she told him in a gentle voice, her eyes softening to his obvious emotion over this case.

They reached the hospital and booked in their victim, offering the details of support she could find once she left medical care and the drive back to town was wrought with silence, each of them in their own thoughts.

"I don't know if I can face a baby who maybe being beaten right now," Gabi sighed, resting her head against the steering wheel as they parked outside their next assignment.

"You're a great cop, Gabi," Troy splayed his hand on her shoulder, comforting her. "Just take a minute, huh?"

Gabi looked up to him, an accusing stare in her eyes.

"What?" He asked, lifting his hand up in petty surrender.

"Now suddenly you're Mr Nice Guy? I don't buy it, Bolton." She told him, taking a breath to steady her nerves.

"Hey, I was just trying to help…" he defended, climbing out of the car as she did, replacing his cap and looking over to her as he shifted his trousers up, his heavy belt of weapons weighing them down around his hips. "Are you always so…antagonistic?" He wondered as they walked.

"No, only to you," she quipped, heading up to the front door of the house in question.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay? I said it once already and I'm saying it again. I was out of line…"

Gabi licked her lips and flicked him a look, his tall leanly muscled body wrapped attractively in his navy cotton uniform, his bulky arms and chest pushing against the strict fabric and hinting at his strength. She would love to believe he was being serious but past experience told her she should know better. When Troy Bolton said he was sorry, it was usually to get something. She didn't know what it was he wanted yet, but she wasn't about to be duped by his act.

"Fine, okay," she agreed flatly.

"Why do I get the feeling you're just trying to shut me up?" He wondered as they paused at the door.

"I don't know, why do you?" She arched her perfectly set brow as she knocked with one hand, twisting to face him from under her cap.

"You just never-" His thought was interrupted by the answering of the door and the man of the house invited them in.

It was a sensitive case, one they had been taught to handle and went through all the motions, checking the house, the baby in question, asking all the right questions. Nothing seemed awry, nothing was out of place and as they left, side by side, the door clicking quietly after them, they looked up to one another and a silent agreement passed between them.

They would come back, another day just to check again on top of the social services visit that was due.

"You want some lunch?" Troy asked his partner as she swayed her hips ahead of him, the action of her ass entertaining him while he followed with a little pleased grin.

"With you? Not likely," she threw over her shoulder with an eye squint and a glib smile.

"Come on, Montez. We do this every day and you know we have to eat together, every day…" he sighed, opening the passenger door and then leaning on the hood of the car to appeal to her.

"Fine," she rolled her dark eyes upward. "Chilli dogs for you, Sushi for me." She guessed.

"Come on, have a chilli dog, for once in your life…" He begged, sliding into the car using his hands on the roof to take his weight as though he were in some cop movie.

"I thought I wasn't supposed to eat things like that," she pierced him, straight through the chest with her comment and he sucked in a breath at her words.

"Well I was wrong," he lifted his brows, his voice soft with hurt and regret. "You have a great figure and you don't need to watch what you eat."

"Wait, did you just say that, or am I imagining it?" Gabi shook her head of her befuzzled state of mind.

"I stepped over the mark," he conceded, meeting her eyes now. "I'm sorry."

"That's three apologies in one day. I think Valerie put something in your tea…"

"Yeah, some sense," he muttered, belting up as she pulled away.

"Chilli dogs it is then," she narrated as she drove.

/

"Mm, oh god…" Troy spoke with his mouth impossibly full of his favourite food, the chilli spilling down his chin in turn, his eyes rolling backwards in apparent bliss and his moan nearly desire-like as he ate.

If he wasn't so damn good-looking, he might actually look like the disgusting pig he clearly was, but Gabi couldn't help the little flutter in her belly at watching him so at ease. She felt her gag reflex jump in the same moment, but damn if he wasn't adorable and endearing her to him even more with his boyish charm.

"You're gross, Bolton." She told him, eating her own dog with more decorum, although she had to admit she had lost half of her chilli in the wrapper and his technique had something going for it.

"Just open your mouth and stuff it in, Montez," he goaded crudely. "Imagine it's Peter's dick and take a good old bite…"

Gabi froze, turned to him and held her uneaten mouthful for a full five seconds before she finished it, making him nervous in her glare. When she stood up, he got even more nervous and then she did what he thought she might. She dumped the remainder of her hotdog- and all the uneaten chilli-right down the front of his shirt and into his lap, making sure she rubbed the wrapper in his hair before she stalked away, her sway a lot more pronounced than he had ever seen before.

_Shit! What now?_

He was such an _ass!_ The words just spilled out of his mouth before he could stop them and it was his stupid way of dealing with his undeniable attraction to her, only he'd gone from apologising about the weight jibes to becoming some kind of perverted moron and he didn't like either version of himself, he just couldn't help that that's who he was. He sighed, gaining attention now and he stood, knowing she would be heading back to base without him unless he ran to catch her up.

"Whoa, whoa…" He grabbed the passenger door of their car as she pulled away, dragged along the pavement a little until she stopped, her glasses fixed in place along with the thin line on her lips.

"Look, I say stupid things okay?" He tried to explain, sweat beading his upper lip that he swiped away, the moisture coming back just as fast as his heart pounded heavily in his chest. "I have this like, emergency button that just spurts all this crap from my mouth when I don't know what to say…"

"How about saying nothing?" She suggested, not for the first time that day.

He sighed. "Look, you intimidate me, okay? You make me nervous. You walk around all superior and sexy all the time and I'm just…running to keep up. You're like a step ahead of me every time, Montez. A guy doesn't know how to deal with that."

His honesty shocked her. She never thought she'd hear the day that Troy Bolton admit he was intimidated but there it was, in all its glory. Only his admission didn't satisfy her, it just pained her even more to know that the wall she built around herself only served to make others uncomfortable around her. So much so they got so nervous they began to spout crap to cover it up. Was that the real reason for his sexual innuendo, she wondered? Or was he just pulling her a line?

She didn't know, but he looked damn nervous when she turned to him beside her.

"Most guys I know, they really dig a woman who knows what she wants and isn't afraid to get it. They don't feel intimated by me, they feel…" she paused, not wanting to say the words 'turned on' to Bolton, of all people. "They like my control." She amended.

"I dig that, too," he assured, sitting up as his voice got softer, thinking they might actually be having a real conversation for once. "But you have this mask…this…invincible shield and you're _perfect_, all of the time. For screw ups like me, that's kinda hard to watch."

"You're not a screw up," she told him, pursing her lips.

"I say the wrong thing, all the time."

"You're young," she shrugged.

"I always talk about sex…"

"All guys do," she intervened.

"I make women dump their lunch on me and then spend the entire day apologising," he added with a furtive look at her, his blue eyes sorrowful.

"Just don't talk about me doing anything with Peter," she reminded him. "Least of all giving him the pleasure of sucking his dick," she licked her teeth as she pulled up at the base.

"Ok, got it," he nodded.

"This car stinks of chilli," she complained with a wrinkle of her nose as she opened her door. "You better get some air freshener in there before we leave."

"Yes ma'am," he muttered to her receding back.

"And don't forget to clean the seat!" She called back toward him, making him wonder if she had heard his remark.


	3. The bet

Aw fudge, what's up? :'(

Magone, thank you lol. But I didn't write My Protector…

And where's my whirligig gone?

3.

The mood of the afternoon was…well, it was awkward Troy accepted as he peeked over toward the silently fuming Gabi, her elbow resting on the door rest as her fingers touched her forehead right by her dark curly hair that was still scooped into a high, neat ponytail, but was now frizzing from their morning's work.

He dragged his fingers through his own short, cropped strands and wondered how his own hair was faring having been trapped under his hat, dragged this way and that with his fingers and was probably a little greasy with sweat, too.

"Is my hair ok?" He wondered, ducking a look into the rear mirror to check but not finding enough reflection to give an honest answer.

Gabi gave him a look that told him he was brave in even asking, but he smiled anyway, watching the road as they headed for Bernie's. She looked away again without answering and he pressed his lips together, wondering what he could say to make her talk to him. He kind of missed her barbs.

"So, I don't know anything about you," he began again, taking a different tack. "Tell me about you…"

"Really?" She arched her brow and smirked. "You're gonna do that?"

"Sure," he shrugged. "Why not? We have a long afternoon ahead of us; why not get to know each other?"

"Because I've been sharing this car with you for the past two months and you haven't cared up till now," she offered flatly.

"Hey, I resent that. I do…care." He almost spat the word out as he fidgeted with discomfort at having to say it. "I just didn't know if I should ask."

"But today you felt you should…" She mused ironically.

"Well I couldn't make it any worse, could I?" He joked, flicking a look toward her which she met and smiled in acceptance at his self-depreciation.

"Wel.l, what do you want to know?" She sighed, her voice still lacking intonation.

"I don't know…where did you grow up?" He wondered.

"Right here, in Denver," she replied succinctly.

"Do you live on your own, or with friends or…?" He lifted his brows expectantly, secretly digging for information on her love life. She cottoned onto him and gave him another of her withering looks. The ones he could get a complex over.

"I live on my own." She confirmed.

"Parents? Family?" He asked next. "Boyfriend?" He added with a purse of his lips.

"My mom lives here, I never knew my father and no, I don't have a boyfriend. Do you?" She arched back cleverly.

"No. I only date women," he curled a smile, pulling up at the restaurant they were tasked to check out.

"Well, that's a surprise." She mused as she stood from the car, pulling on her cap. "I almost certainly thought you were gay."

And with that, she walked away, leaving him squinting at her back with his chagrin firmly unspent.

"Why would you think I was gay?" He asked as he came up beside her and met her steps. "It doesn't even make sense…"

"The guys who brag about women, are usually the ones who don't have them," she flat-smiled knowingly. "And seeing as it's all you talk about…"

She was inside the empty building before he could retort, leaving him standing on the porch with his hands resting on his slim hips and his mouth open with unsaid retort. He shook his head and followed quickly inside, making sure her back was covered as she looked around.

"What are we doing here, anyway?" He wondered grouchily as he came up behind her, not seeing that she had stopped as he walked right into her, jogging her a little to lose her balance. She looked over her shoulder and glared at him, elbowing him in the stomach.

"Get off me, Bolton."

"You know, all the women I've known, they've never been able to resist me for long." He posed conversationally. "What is your deal, Montez? Are you the gay one?"

Gabi blinked twice, her face perfectly set as she twisted to place her hands on her hips, readying herself to give it to him.

"Can I help you?" A distant voice sounded from the shadowed belly of the kitchen inside the restaurant- where they hadn't quite made it to yet.

"Good afternoon, sir," Gabi turned to greet the owner. "I'm Officer Montez and this is Officer Bolton. We've come to take a look around the place and get some samples following the recent food poisoning scare at your restaurant."

"This isn't my restaurant," the man supplied, then held out his hand. "I'm Mannie O'Reilly. I'm Bernie's brother."

"Where is your brother, Mr. O'Reilly?" Gabi asked, her pad flipped and pen poised to take notes as Troy broke away to nose around the counter where they served.

"That's what I'd like to know…" Mannie sighed. "I just came to look around and see what mess he'd left behind this time."

"Has this happened before?" Gabi asked again.

"Not exactly." Mannie shifted awkwardly.

"Can you come down to the station with us so we can ask more questions?" She suggested finally, sensing his unease to be talking in the open this way.

"Yeah, sure," he nodded. "I've just got to pop down to the basement before we go…"

"Sir, I suggest you don't go anywhere right now," Troy intervened, looking over his shoulder. "We need to look around first."

"Fine, okay," Mannie accepted as he sat at one of the leather booths in the front of the restaurant. "I'll wait here."

Gabi looked up to Troy as he walked up to her, his blue eyes showing the concern she also felt.

"Can we trust him to stay there?" She murmured to him.

Troy shrugged. "He doesn't seem to be going anywhere fast."

"Mm, famous last words…" She warned, leading the way further inside.

Samples collected, initial investigation complete, they both headed up to the main area to find Mannie obediently waiting.

"Can I go down now?" He asked them and they looked to each other.

"There's nothing down there, we've checked." Troy answered as Gabi stood beside him, her arm brushing his.

"Look, he told me he left me something. I know you guys don't trust me but I might be able to find it. Just give me one minute?" He begged.

They both knew they shouldn't let him go alone, but neither of them wanted to break the trust they were building up. This man was their only link to the missing owner- the man who had caused several hospitalisations and even one death through the food poisoning caused by his food.

This time, they accepted his word.

"Okay, be quick," Troy suggested with a wipe of his hand over his face, wondering if he had done the right thing. "What he never comes back?"

"He sat here all that time…"

"But what does he know that's down there? We couldn't find anything. One of us should go with him…"

"Fine, I will," Gabi turned to do just that but paused as a strange noise whistled from under their feet.

"What the..?"

They both turned and frowned at each other, the unmistakeable sound of igniting oil sounding where they both froze in surprise, not sure what was coming next.

A loud whoosh erupted from the basement of the building, followed by an even louder boom where the explosion had blown, forcing Gabi and Troy to move, fast before they were caught in the aftermath. He grabbed her hand and ran, his first thought for her safety and nothing else.

The heat and debris of the explosion shot up through the grills as they made it out, sending Troy and Gabi running for the grass where Troy threw his heavier body on top of hers to instinctively protect her from any possible attack of flame or danger.

"What the fuck..?" He panted over his shoulder, bewildered by the burning building behind them, shocked at the speed in which the flames ate at the timber design. His back blazed with the sudden heat expelled by the explosion and he was glad he had thrown himself on his partner to save her smaller body from the uncomfortable heat.

"Get off me you idiot!" Gabi huffed under his body, her small figure crushed by his.

He rolled over, giving her an apologetic look as she spoke into her two-way radio, calling for back up.

"I'm going back in there," Troy quickly decided, thinking he might save Mannie at least, if nothing else. He jumped to his feet, quickly followed by Gabi who grabbed his upper arm and slowed him to a stop.

"You can't risk it, Troy." She told him, her brown eyes dark with concern.

"There's a man in there," he pleaded, his eyes showing a glisten of moisture, his breaths tight and hurt from a life he couldn't have saved.

"I know," she nodded, equally upset. "But something else might go off and we lose you, too," she reasoned. "What did you tell me just before?"

He took a big sigh, accepting his inability to help. "No chances."

"There's nothing we could have done." She told him, slipping her hand down his arm to press against his palm, soothing him for that second they stood there.

Soon the ear-splitting wail of the fire service broke them apart and Troy ran over toward the Fire Officer, giving him a run down of what they had seen, Gabi receiving treatment from another officer while he spoke.

He drifted over to her, finding the dark-haired fireman flirting with her, his helmet removed and his foot on the step of the fire truck where she was seated, her own laughter lighting her face as she flirted back with him. So much for treating her injuries, he mused.

"Hey, there you are," he smiled at the pair of them, then looked to the fireman. "Don't you have a fire to put out?"

The man smiled bemusedly and held his hands up. "Hey, I'm not treading on any toes, man," he told him amicably, winking at Gabi before he left, making her giggle girlishly.

Troy frowned behind him at the receding fireman and then back at Gabi, his hands in his pockets. Now, what would he have to do he wondered, to make her smile at him like that?

Probably not insult the size of her ass, he mused to himself as he leaned on the side of the fire truck beside her.

"You ok?" He asked succinctly.

"Yeah, I guess." She looked down to the grazed skin on her wrists, then showed him the same of her knees; her trousers rolled up to treat the cuts.

He nodded. "I'm sorry if I hurt you by landing on you like that," he offered.

She blinked, looking to him. "You saved me from the debris," she accepted. "Thank you."

"I'm glad you're ok."

"Are you ok?" She asked back, concern evident in her quivering voice.

"I'll live," he shrugged, wincing at the ache in his shoulders.

"You should get seen by the paramedic, Bolton," she told him chidingly.

"You and Sam had some pretty hot flirting going on right there," he accused, squinting down at her, changing the subject.

"Well, he was a nice guy, what can I say? Girls like nice guys," she said pointedly.

"Mm," Troy nodded, pursing his lips as he took his hands from his pockets and reached one toward her, intending to gently rub the back of his finger under her eye where she quickly darted back before he could do so.

"What are you doing?"

"Wiping away some soot," he told her, crouching this time and repeating his move, seeing that although her eyes met his confusedly, she let him closer this time.

She licked her lips. "I guess I'm sooted all over…and grass stained," she added with a little humour.

"Whatever you do, don't let Chad see you with grass stains. You'll _never _hear the end of it," Troy mused with a smile. "Neither will I for that matter…"

"You mean his silly idea that we somehow get it on behind his back?" She mused back, shocking him.

"He actually _told _you that?"

"Apparently, there's some kind of wager on us, Bolton." She shared. "Don't tell me you didn't know…"

"I swear to god, I did not know," he put his hands up, making her smile lopsidedly. Somehow he found this smile even more attractive than her flirty one. At least this one was real.

"There's a lot of money on when we're gonna…you know," she winked.

"Now who would start a bet like that?" Troy puzzled.

"Your best friend." She told him easily. "The stakes are high, too."

"What's the highest bet?" He asked, curiously.

She smiled gloatingly. "The highest bet is that I'll never let your sorry ass anywhere near my bed."

"Wow," he looked insulted for a second, then ran a hand through the long spiked strands of his brown hair. "Did I get any backers?"

"Oh for sure, all the guys betted you'd win me over by October." She added to comfort him.

"October?" He squinted. "Didn't _anyone _think I could seduce you before then?"

She smiled glibly and swallowed. "Pete did," she said, standing and forcing him back to a standing position where he had to move out of her way, her words puzzling him even more.

_Pete? As in Pete Phillips? Mayor's son, her ex-boyfriend?_

"I-" He frowned confusedly; shaking his head as he tried to work it out and she turned and folded her arms, facing him once more.

"Now you know why we 'split up'," she arched at him and somehow, he wished he didn't know because that was about the shittiest thing a guy could do to a girl and he felt sorry for her just in knowing it.

"Why would he bet on me…and you…if he was dating you at the time?" He didn't get it.

She licked her lips again, a sign of her unease and she dropped her gaze before she lifted it again. "We weren't really dating. We never did. His dad knows my dad and they said we should go out sometime but it turns out this little wager has been running for some time so my father never knew what 'Pete' and his little cronies were up to." She explained. "I must say I'm surprised you don't have a bet placed. I thought you'd be top of the list."

"I swear, Gabi, I knew nothing about this," he repeated. "I'm as shocked as you are."

"Well don't be. If we play our cards right we could make a mint," she joked drily with a lip press.

"Look, are you really okay?" He asked again. "What happened in there, that was kinda way out there…"

Her brown eyes hollowed and her face dropped as he came closer, cupping her upper arms as he looked down into her face. "It's weird what happened, don't you think?"

"For those seconds we were running, I was so scared you know? Like, I thought I wouldn't have the chance to say 'I love you' to everyone who mattered. And then you were there, weighing me down and everything was ok," she smiled a tiny, lightened smile as she looked back up to him. "But it's clear that someone didn't want us there and that Mannie was as much a target as we were. Did you save the samples?" She checked, swapping from her emotional recap to work very quickly.

"Yeah," Troy frowned breathlessly, wondering why his belly ached and his chest hurt. Why had her admittance of being so frightened made him hurt inside? All he wanted to do was forget all about work and Mannie and the restaurant and drag her small body up against his and wrap his arms around her and never let her go.

"Troy?" She was looking at him expectantly, her dark sharp brow raised.

"Huh? What did you say?" He blinked away his thoughts.

"I said can you let go of me now?" She repeated and he realised he was still holding her arms gently in his hands, his mind-freeze having paused him from his intent to let go.

"Oh, sure," he lifted the corner of his mouth in a bemused smile.

"Troy, are you ok?" She checked and he frowned, and then nodded, something hitting him out of the fog of his confusion. Something he hadn't noticed all along but that very definitely showed Gabi did not hate him as much as she made out.

She'd called him Troy, twice. And before. But only when she was concerned. And he smiled at that thought, secretly pleased by her apparent affection even if she would never admit as much even under duress.

"I'm good," he assured her finally, earning a disbelieving brow arch before she turned away, to speak to a paramedic who then captured him for treatment before he could leave.


	4. Club Night

4.

"Dude, tell me you didn't start up a bet on me sleeping with Montez," Troy asked his friend as they ate together, for dinner, that evening. The stress of the day was finally over- Gabi had gone home patched up but tired and he had a whole night free of women.

"Who told you?" Chad grinned at him.

"_She_ did! Man, I was so embarrassed." Troy shook his head.

"Hey, you're a legend around these parts, Bolton. It had to be done."

"Are you serious? Do you know what would happen if her and I actually…" Troy trailed off from the details, his body becoming excited at even the thought of them _actually _doing anything.

"Yeah, she would kill you." Chad provided truthfully.

"She wouldn't even let me near her for me to try anything, let alone get so close as to sleep with her," Troy recounted.

"You wanna bet?" Chad lifted his brow, his fork hanging in his hand as his challenge lay between the two men.

"No way. I would lose." Troy lifted his brows knowingly.

"Not if you gave her the _proper _Bolton treatment. Not that garbage you roll out to those phoneys, but you know, the guy who seduced half the cheerleading team in our Senior year."

"Hey, they came onto _me. _I didn't sleep with any of them…"

"So, try it," Chad suggested.

"Try what?" Troy frowned confusedly.

"Try getting into her pants by _not _getting into her pants," his friend suggested.

"Chad, I know this is hard to believe, but I do have some respect for women. And Gabriella is my partner. I'm not gonna do it to her. Simple as."

"Wait," Chad grinned goadingly, his eyes lighting with mischief. "You _like _her, don't you? You really want a go with her…"

"No, I don't," Troy blushed, dropping his gaze to his plate. "I just don't want to go on patrol with someone I've been to bed with," he adjusted.

"Look, at the very least ask her to the club night. I have money on you and we can at least pretend you're making progress."

"Chad," Troy creased his face. "This is sick."

"You're the one who jumps from girl to girl, buddy. You brought it on yourself…"

"Look, fine. I'll ask her. But we both know what her answer is going to be."

/

The Club night was a weekly ritual where all the Officers, male and female, got together to unwind, relax and spend time together outside of their usual surroundings. Not everyone went, sometimes it would be all girls or all boys and sometimes they would have such a large crowd, they'd practically fill out the club with their crew alone, but Troy had been going to the event for as long as he could remember.

It was surprising how many women in the force didn't know him. There was unknown, untapped potential in the work gatherings and he couldn't refuse the possibility of getting laid.

But, tonight was different. He had to ask Gabi if she would go along and that meant being on his best behaviour. Not to win Chad's bet, not to trick her into thinking he was charm personified, but just to prove he _could._

Troy Bolton could spend a whole night without flirting with a single woman and focus on the one he spent his week with. The one who deserved a drink and a shimmy on the dance floor to relax after their unexpected surprise of the day before.

"So," Troy said as Gabi got into the car, their daily pick up revealing Gabi's hair wrapped into a bun, her pretty eyes framed with nude lashes. The women on the force were encouraged not to wear any make-up and Troy thought Gabi looked better for it. She had smooth, mocha skin and dark, burning eyes and this little pink mouth that just-

"So?" She faced him expectantly, her usual unforgiving tone in place.

"How about we go out tonight, to the force thing, in town?" He posed, right up front, bravely.

"We? Go out?" She repeated the key words and then laughed, heartily. For a little too long, Troy mused.

"Well, you know. With the guys. As a group. Just, you know, you don't usually go…"

"No, I don't." She agreed. "Because work and pleasure shouldn't mix."

Troy grimaced at her phrase, thinking how much he would _love _to mix pleasure with his work- his work being her, that is. There was something about her well-fitted uniform and her utter…propriety that he ached to undo. He just wished she felt the same. At least enough to sleep with him and kill his curious urge.

"Well, try it. You might like it." He suggested, flicking her a look with his easy grin in place.

Gabi swallowed, silently cursing her tummy for flipping at the sight of it, his teeth shining against his soft-looking lips, his dimple flashing briefly.

"I'm not sure…" She hedged with a little frown.

"Come on, what else are you doing tonight?" He goaded knowingly.

"Washing my delicates," she quipped honestly, making him choke on his own spit.

"I'm coming to yours, then," his slow, one sided smile annoyed her as much as it turned her on.

"Oh please. You're so transparent."

"Are your panties transparent, too?" He asked gleefully, earning himself another of her shoulder- swipes.

"Sick, Bolton. Real sick."

"I'm just asking…"

"You're never going to see my panties so you have no need to know," she smiled happily, folding her arms across her chest in a gesture he recognised as her feeling defensive. As she always did when he delved into her sex-life.

"You didn't say no," he smiled knowingly back, biting his lower lip at the thought of her wearing some tiny lace things. "I consider that a yes."

"Whatever floats your boat, little man," she decided, sighing in surrender.

"Come out," he persuaded again, knowing he was wearing her down now. Soon enough she would agree just to shut him up. But he pulled up at the station and twisted to face her, pursing his lips as he did so. "I want you to."

"And of course what you want, you get," she told him accusingly.

"That's not what I meant," he softened his voice and delved deep inside for the right words. "Look, we don't get to talk…or just…laugh, you know? We're always about the job. I want to change that. I want to see you get _amazingly _drunk and puke on me on the ride home," he invited with a twinkle in his eyes.

A twinkle that she was finding extremely hard to resist.

"Fine," she agreed in her usual short manner. "I'll come out tonight."

With that, she pushed open her door to exit the car.

"Will you wear something foxy?" He called behind her, following fast.

"In your dreams, Bolton," she called back with a grin. "In-your-dreams."

/

Gabriella Montez was the hottest girl on the force. He kind of knew it, pretended it wasn't so and then accepted the fact with equal turns, depending on how much she hated him that day.

When he'd told her to 'dress foxy', he hadn't actually thought she would take him up on his dare but as he watched her walk into the club, he knew he was in for trouble.

Tonight, by his own offer, was meant to be about 'getting to know each other', about relaxing and chilling out and having a little fun. So why did he want to intercept her before any one else saw her and consume all of her beauty alone, by himself?

Her top was black mesh, with panels up the belly, but the middle section was free, slowing him a glimpse of her belly button- pierced no less. She had on the tiniest black lace bra under the practically see-through creation, the front threaded with ribbon of some kind, but he didn't pay attention to the detail because he was licking his lips imagining what those small mounds of flesh tasted like.

Her legs were lengthened in tight, black jeans and she'd teamed them with some knee-high boots that only made her thighs look leaner, her calves more toned and her figure more tempting as every curve was pronounced and highlighted with pride.

She was womanly, oh god, she was _so_ womanly, he decided as he threw a neat whiskey down is throat as he watched her hips sway side to side, but her training also meant she was lean, muscular and he knew he wouldn't want to mess with her. Her strength- even in her petiteness, was obvious.

Was it really his idea to do this, he wondered? What _had_ he been thinking?

He had been thinking he could handle anything. He'd had a dozens of women share his bed, gained experience he could only dream of and he carried an arrogant cockiness in his prowess that made him susceptible to a fall.

And this was it. She was his downfall, because he knew without a doubt as she toured their colleagues and chatted to each in turn, that he had absolutely no hope against her spell-binding beauty. He had no hope in hell. And what surprised him the most was that he didn't even care.

"Your hair looks pretty," he came up beside her to intervene in her conversation with Josie- her main forces friend, a conversation that could go on all night if he didn't interrupt.

"Thank you," she smiled tightly, touching the curls which were waterfalled down her back by a long clip that went right up the back of her head.

Josie smiled at him tightly, too. "Bolton," she said.

"Josie. You look gorgeous, as always," he added.

"Still not getting in my pants," she told him, making Gabi laugh before she sipped on her drink to hide it.

"Well, maybe I don't want to," Troy smiled back, somehow insulting the girl with his claim, although he entirely meant it in a nice way- to show he wasn't all about sex.

"Pig," she told him before she left, leaving Troy frowning confusedly at her back.

"Now why did she say that?" He puzzled, his focus swapping back to his partner, her dark eyes flicked with feline strokes, her mouth painted a dark red.

"Maybe she sees you for what you are?" Gabi suggested gently, sliding onto a stool seat, the roundness of her hips catching his gaze as she crossed her legs before her.

"You look amazing, Montez." He told her honestly.

She sipped her drink, ran her eyes down his outfit- dark jeans and a black shirt, top buttons undone of course, smart black shoes on his feet.

"You look…like you need a medallion," she offered amusedly of his flash of chest.

He licked his lips and smiled lopsidedly. "You're having trouble resisting me, I know. This shirt never fails…"

"You really need to get over yourself, Bolton," she rolled her eyes.

"Hey, it's not the first time my manly chest earned some unexpected reactions. Some girls just don't know how to handle it," he retorted confidently.

"Exactly Bolton," she purred, "_Girls_. That's who you normally date because _women _know that it takes more than a manly chest to get turned on."

He watched as she stalked away, his brows lifting as he secretly commended her come back, only her invitation to turn her on was a little too much to cope with right now. Especially as he watched her amazingly shaped backside walk away from him and disappear into the crowd.

He found her later, once he had convinced half the male population of the force that they weren't in fact sleeping together, and had escaped their intimate questioning.

"I could kill Chad," he sighed as he dropped next to her at the bar and only then did he see her companion- a tall, stocky guy he knew from the FBI. "Grant," he said, surprised to see him here.

"Bolton," Michael Grant responded, Gabi moving back to allow the two men to shake hands.

"I haven't seen you around here in a while." Troy stated. _At least not since I found you banging my then-girlfriend Taylor._

"I'm here for the O'Reilly case. Gabriella's been a real help," Michael supplied.

Troy smiled thinly, looking to Gabi briefly to see her glib smile.

"Have you now?" He enquired. "We're partners, you know," Troy added possessively.

"Yeah, she told me." Michael nodded.

"I bet she did," Troy murmured to himself, distracted by ordering his drink for a moment.

"She tells me she got the best deal working with you," Michael went on, his words causing Troy to splutter his mouthful of whiskey out. _Seriously_, he mused inwardly.

"And how would that be, _honey_?" Troy looked to her pointedly.

"It's easier to trust someone you don't like." She shrugged, making him grimace his smile out to save face.

"I see."

"I'm going to dance." She announced. "Michael?" She asked.

Michael grinned, right into Troy's face. "I would love to, thank you." He replied as Troy watched them go, his blood pounding around his body with his anger at seeing that man here, tonight of all nights.

They were gone for ages. He waited and waited and then he decided to go find her, determined to spend the night the way he had planned, by getting to know each other a little better.

She was still dancing, throwing her small, eye-catching curves around the dance floor, but Michael was missing, so Troy approached with hesitance, looking around for the man as he went.

"Where's Mr. Perfect?" He asked her, his chest brushing her back as he laid one hand to her upper arm to gain her attention.

"Oh he left ages ago. Couldn't keep up," she smiled over her shoulder at him, her eyes light with amusement and he frowned at this picture of her, exactly as he had wanted to see her, but somehow now he was here he found the sight equally surprising as he did attractive.

"You're a great dancer!" He called above the music, feeling her little body bump into his with her movements and then she twisted, throwing her arms above her head as she smiled at him.

"Come on, Troy!" She teased, inviting him to share her mad dancing.

He fidgeted awkwardly and twisted like a little boy, looking around him to the other dancers, not sure he was ready to embarrass himself completely in front of her.

"Don't look at them!" She told him, grasping his chin gently. "Look at me."

He did, he followed her instruction and he swayed a little uneasily to the beat, his self-consciousness over-ruling his ability as he tried to keep up, but she was right, she was hard to keep up with.

"I look stupid!" He called to her lifting his hands to emphasis his point.

"One more song!" She called back, grabbing his hands as she continued her dance, twisting around with them and finally placing them on her back as she touched hers to his chest, her breaths fast and her skin glowing with sweat.

"This is dancing?" He enquired drily, enjoying the wriggle of her small form against him.

She nodded widely with a feline smile, reaching for his ear. "Look at everyone else!"

He looked around and all the girls had their arms wrapped around someone's neck, the men mostly grasping their backsides, sometimes higher and he frowned confusedly, realising the music had slowed. This was a lovers song, the slow song, the end of the night.

"I'm not doing it right," he adjusted his hands, cupping lower into her back where the curve of her spine met the round of her ass and her face softened as she stepped closer instinctively, her hands going right around his neck now in response.

"See, you're doing okay," she told him in a soft voice, her bright eyes fixed to his, her lungs dragging in shallow breaths.

"You taught me well," he conceded gratefully, leaning over to speak into her ear.

"You're a natural." He froze as her fingertips played into his hair, at his neck, where a tingling erupted and shot down him, leaving him statuesque in it's wake, the shock of the emotions hitting him bewildering him for a moment.

"What's wrong?" She wondered, leaning up to ask, her breasts pressing against him deliciously.

"Nothing I just…" He swallowed, realising his hard, aching body part would soon be discovered unless he did something to escape- _and now._ "I have to go."

"What?" She looked at him, shocked.

"Yeah, I…uh…I have this thing, I have to do…it's…" He quickly let her go, stepping back with a confused frown.

"I hope she's worth it, Bolton," she told him, misinterpreting his words, her eyes glazing over with hard emotion.

"No, that's not what I meant-" He reached for her and she slipped from his fingertips right before he could catch her, leading him to follow her with quick succession.

"Gabi!" He called her as she wove through the crowd, her fiery temper fuelled by alcohol, her striking march so achingly familiar he just wanted to kiss every inch of her until that anger gave way to passion.

"We had a nice moment there, Bolton." She twirled on him as they spilled into the street. "You just _had _to go and ruin it!"

"I didn't! Jeez, I wasn't even-"

"Don't even try and deny it," she cut him off. "I should have known better."

"Gabi, I'm not going home with anyone tonight, okay? I swear…"

"Well goody for you. Is this the first night you managed a whole night without sex? I applaud you, I really do. It must be _hell _for you. Do tell me tomorrow how your sex-detox went…I can't wait to hear all about it."

She ran to the curb and threw open the door of the cab that seemingly came from nowhere, leaving Troy to stand gaping at the arrival of it.

"Hey!" He called frustratedly, throwing his arms up in petty defence.

"Screw you, Troy Bolton!" Gabi yelled before she slammed the can door shut.


	5. Chilli Dogs

Thank you for the reviews guys! :D

5.

"Ouch!" Troy brought his arm defenders right up to his chest as Gabi punched into them with her boxing gloves on, their 'bonding' work out session quickly dissolving into a 'beat Troy' exercise.

"Sorry, did I catch you?" Her squinted eyes told him not to complain or he might get worse and he sighed, accepting he might have to take her punishment even though he hadn't done anything wrong.

"Are you still mad about Friday night?" He asked, earning himself an unwarranted punch in the side. "Hey!"

She arched her brow, silently asking 'what you gonna do about it?'.

"Look, I didn't take anyone home and I never planned to. You have the wrong idea about why I left that dance floor," he tried to explain, his words coming out in between jagged breaths as Gabi boxed away, her hard punches surprising him as to her vehemence.

"You-are-just-an-arrogant-sonofabitch-Bolton," she told him through her slogs.

"Right, that's enough," he dropped his pads and faced her, bringing her gaze to his with a little fear in her eyes. "Drop the gloves," he instructed.

"Not likely," she glittered back, lifting her hands for battle.

He stepped closer, catching her wrists gently with his surprisingly tender fingers, rubbing the sensitive skin of the inside of her wrists as he spoke.

"Take the gloves off," he swallowed, letting her hands go after a moment where they just stared at each other before she moved to comply, the boxing gloves dropped to the ground. "Now we're even." He told her, right before swiping out her feet and landing her to the mat below.

"Asshole!" She accused, quickly flipping up, tackling him around the neck and bringing him down, her knee pressed sharply into his kidneys as she twisted his arm back and whispered into his ear. "I always win, Bolton." She warned him.

He let out a pained roar, then flipped over, grabbing her wrists with more force than before, fighting her to the mat where they rolled and she kicked, an underhanded technique he hadn't expected of her.

"I never left you to sleep with another girl!" He insisted, struggling against her angry onslaught, her hate for him stronger than he expected.

"No? Then what was it, Bolton? Was I eating into your 'me' time?" She enquired lewdly, making him smirk at her words.

"No, Jesus!" He grimaced, rolling back over, using every muscle he owned to pin her down, even though she squirmed and fidgeted for release.

"Then what, Bolton?" She challenged, wriggling under his body, strangely turned on by being pinned down by him, every erotic fantasy she owned of him running through her mind. Somehow the idea of being wrestled into bed by Troy Bolton was not such a bad one. In fact, it kind of excited her.

Troy felt the sharpness in her breaths, saw the swell of her breasts push up from her training bra-top and felt the evident attraction zap between them as she stopped fighting him for a second and softened to his hold over her.

"I was hard for you, okay? I had a hard-on and I didn't want you to know about it because I knew you would run a freaking mile if you knew. There was nothing else, okay? That's why I left."

Gabi panted with knowing surprise, her desire and excitement rising sharply with equal fierceness as she lay under his pressing body and wished for a better moment to be receiving this news.

_He was hard for her? _Who _said_ that? Didn't people usually say they were turned on, aroused, even? Why did he have to go and start a wanting deep inside her that she didn't want to feel- didn't want to satisfy from his inadvertently sexy words? It wasn't fair, it wasn't right it was-

"I'm sorry."

Of all the things she had expected him to say next, that was not it. She watched as he let up, twisting to stand, his regret painted clearly on his face and his body sagging with sorrow. "I'm really sorry, Gabi."

He held his hand out to her as she scrabbled to sit, his offer to help her up a touching one after his words that came before. With a moment of pause, she reached up and let her hand be enveloped by his, his strength evident as he pulled her up, back to her feet where she swayed, still bewildered by what had just happened. Every ounce of her anger was gone and all that was left was a burning need to kiss him. To touch him. To throw herself against him, even.

"I'm sorry, too," she offered quietly, swallowing hard as she headed for the changing rooms, her heartbeat still fast and erratic from the moment before.

"I'll meet you out front," he called, bringing her head over her shoulder as she looked to him, one final time before she walked into the locker room and slid to the floor.

_What in the hell was she going to do now?_

/

The drive to their first assignment was quiet. There were no jibes, no quips, no insults and no hurt feelings before they reached their destination.

Gabi rose from the driver's side first, Troy following somewhat sheepishly, his admittance from the boxing session resounding still in them both as they looked toward the burnt down shell that was Bernie's just the day before.

"We're here today?" Troy finally spoke, breaking their silence of mutual agreement.

"If you listened during briefing then you would know that," she launched, but without her usual bite. Her tone held a warm teasing he had never heard before. Or had it always been there and he'd missed it?

"Don't tell me Grant's here, too," he groaned on seeing the FBI agent stride over to greet them, his black suit padding out his stocky body even more if that were possible. Troy watched him under jealous lashes, his caged blue eyes assessing the man quietly as he first spoke to Gabi- predictably.

"Good morning, Gabriella. I must say you look amazing first thing—not many women can pull that off," Michael complimented and Troy curled his upper lip in a silent snarl at his over-the-top line.

"Not many men can pull off chat up lines, either." Gabi bounced back. "You included."

Troy's brows rose as he smirked. _Hah. Have that, Grant._

"You got me," Michael conceded, lifting his hands in surrender. "But I have nothing on Bolton's one liner's I'm sure…"

Now why did he have to go and draw him into the conversation, Troy silently cursed. He was just standing there, minding his own business…

"Oh don't you know?" Gabi asked the man, her wit sharp and ready this morning it would seem. "He doesn't need chat up lines. Women merely fall at his feet."

Michael let out a hearty laugh and Troy smiled faintly, joining in with a half-hearted chuckle as he came round by Gabi's side as if his presence there might remind them both he was in present company.

"I don't think we need to air all my laundry to the FBI, Montez," Troy told her gently. "It's not me they're investigating."

"Oh, come on now, Troy. We go way back, don't we? What's a few bed-related tales between friends?"

_Friends?_ Friends? Did friends go around sleeping with other friend's girlfriends? He thought not.

"I don't know, Grant. Why don't you tell Gabi about a few of those bed-related tales we share?" Troy suggested, bringing the pompous smirk from the taller man's face. Who made him so tall and broad anyway?

Troy considered his own physique- slim, lean but muscled, raw. What did Gabi prefer he wondered? The bull that was Grant- manly and brutish, or him- the sleeker, more sensitive man?

But she didn't even know he was sensitive because he never showed it. He never showed it because he knew if he did, he'd be putting himself at risk of loving and losing again- and of being hurt in the process and he wasn't ready to do that. That was if she ever let him, he mused.

"Oh?" Gabi's interest was piqued by Troy's introduction to their shared history. "Do tell," she asked Michael.

"It's nothing." Michael insisted. "Bring your work belts up to the site; we need some help looking for clues." He added before turning to go.

Gabi frowned bemusedly and looked to Troy. "What..?"

"Look, I know you're mad at me, but please, do not get with this guy just because of that," Troy tailed her to the car as she slid open the boot, retrieving their searching kits.

"I'm not a little child, Troy. I can make my own choices about who to date." She remarked.

"Gabi, please." He tracked her back round to the driver's seat where she slipped the keys from the ignition to put into her pocket, trapping her against the car in his stalking of her. "Promise me."

"Promise what?" Her voice came out croaky and she cleared her throat in annoyance, her whole body blocked in by his, his sincerity persuasive.

"That you won't sleep with this guy." Troy begged.

"Why not?" She wondered, quite rightly so, he thought. But he wasn't ready to share what had happened just yet. He couldn't show her his weakness or he might not survive their partnership at all. He _had _to keep some control.

He blinked, dropping his gaze, inadvertently falling it to her breasts that hid under her structured shirt, the small mounds there reminding him of her image Friday night -sexy and vixen, all in black.

"No reason." He denied, launching away so that his arms no longer caged her in.

"Troy…" Gabi shut her door and reached for his shoulder, turning him as he ground his teeth together, his jaw twitching. "Tell me," she repeated, sensing more to his words than he was letting on.

"It doesn't matter," he insisted, giving a grim smile as he headed away, leaving her even more confused.

/

"What's this?" Gabi dug through the remains of ashes and debris to reveal an iron safe, buried face down into the mess that surrounded them.

She was hot, sweatingly so and rivulets trickled down her back and face, through the black powder of soot that layered her skin, her arms smudged, her muscles aching from their work so far.

"Here," a soft voice sounded in her ear the same time gentle fingers hit her shoulder and she looked up to see a bottle of water being offered to her. By Troy, of all people.

"How did you…?" She frowned, distracted for a moment by his caring gesture.

"Out of the way," one of Michael's men told Gabi, making her rise and stumble back with his abruptness, something Troy frowned at and stepped forward to address.

"Hey man, there's no need to be rude," he complained.

"Whatever, this is serious business," the man grunted, and Troy sighed in defeat. Asshole.

Gabi looked up to him to acknowledge his intervention and crossed her arms as the FBI took over the retrieval of the safe.

"I'm getting some lunch," she decided, seeing her work was done.

"Wait up, I'm coming with you," Troy called, following on her heels.

"You mean you don't want to hang with the boys?" She smiled teasingly, throwing him a real smile that surprised him.

"If you mean Michael then no thanks," he curled his lip. "Chilli dogs?" He asked next with his own wide smile.

"Oh please," she rolled her eyes. "Not again. I don't know how you can eat the same thing every day…"

"I could eat chilli dogs every day until I _die_," he promised boyishly as they returned to the car, Gabi hitching her hip on the bonnet as she waited to be formally dismissed by the FBI.

"It's funny, don't you think?" She posed rhetorically.

"What's funny?" He pitched next to her, making her jiggle to make room between them.

"You can eat the same food every day and yet you sleep with a different woman every night…" She accused lightly, bringing his gaze to hers.

Is that what she really thought? Well of course she did, that's basically who he was.

He shrugged, covering his sadness with bravado, something she noticed before he could hide it.

"That's me. Simple food, simple love life."

"Don't any of them get hurt when you throw them out the next day?" She wondered with serious interest.

"I don't know," he looked away, hiding his eyes as he did so.

"They don't say anything? You don't talk- make them breakfast even?" She was more horrified by every correct guess of his bad treatment of the girls he used and he considered that Gabi may be the first woman he actually WANTED to make breakfast for. He considered she was the only woman he would wake up with and _not _regret the night before.

"I…" He pursed his lips, unable to deny his nature. "I don't usually hang around."

"Wow," she dropped her chin to her chest, amused by his honesty. "You really say it straight."

"I don't see what the big deal is. I tell them up front I'm only in it for the night, they know when they go to bed with me that's what I'm about and they still want me- what am I supposed to do?" He defended himself quickly.

"Why don't you try two nights?" She suggested.

"Because I haven't met anyone I wanted to spend more than one night with," he admitted softly, his sigh soulful like his blue eyes as he looked back to her.

Her heart shaped face was perfectly beautiful except for the dig above her brow.

"I hope you do meet someone, Troy. I think you could be a good boyfriend if you just let it happen."

"Really?" He blew out an irked laugh, switching back to defensive mode, his guard back up. "I doubt it."

"Right, you guys can go now," Michael came over to inform them. "Thanks for the help."

"Welcome," Gabi nodded, watching as Troy upped from the bonnet to sit in the passenger seat.

"So, are we on for tonight?" Michael asked when they were alone.

"I told you before, I don't date work colleagues." Gabi re-iterated.

"I'm not a colleague, though," Michael smiled confidently.

"Then consider this a 'no'" She smiled politely, moving to go.

"Gabriella," Michael caught her arm, holding her back where she meant to leave.

She looked to him, waiting for his pre-empted words.

"Bolton's a dead-beat. Don't listen to what he told you about Taylor. We all knew the deal even if he pretends otherwise." Michael shared.

They might know the deal, but Gabi didn't. Well, not officially. She flicked a look to Troy in the car, seeing him fiddling with the radio and she looked back to Michael, knowing he didn't fill her with half the excitement Troy did and Troy hadn't even made a play for her.

She briefly wondered why that was, then decided not to linger on that train of thought as she concocted her reply.

"Bolton didn't tell me anything. But you just did. Goodbye, Michael," she murmured slipping in behind the wheel. "Let's go get those chilli dogs," she said to Troy.

/

"Really, you're letting me have chilli dogs again?" Troy turned to her, a suspicious frown on his face.

"Nope," she confirmed his doubt, turning sharply left to push him into his door.

"Hey! What did I do?" He complained, rubbing his shoulder that took the brunt of her turn.

"You were right, Bolton," she gritted her teeth and glared ahead. "And I don't like admitting it."

"I was?" He looked to her with a slow smile, his big blue eyes shining not with arrogance, but with hope. A fact that confused her even more.

"Michael is a prick." She conceded, pulling up right by a hotdog stand, rubbing her lower lip with her finger distractedly while she waited for him to get his snack.

"Why, what did he do?"

The voice he used was not one Gabi had heard before. It was soft, concerned, intermingled with threat and protectiveness all wrapped into one and the edge of husk in his words brought her chest tight and her eyes wider as she turned and faced him, turned on in that single moment and not expecting her sharp reaction.

"Nothing," she swallowed down her answering husk, clearing her throat quickly. "He just thought you had told me about your past."

"Are you sure that's all?" Troy checked, squinting. "I'll happily deck the guy if you need me to... consider it my pleasure," he offered with a brow arch and a wicked one-sided smile that surprised her. Her face softened into a smile at his intended humour and she swallowed again before speaking.

"I'm sure. It's fine. We won't be going out, put it that way," she elaborated.

Troy released his car door, leaning to get out, then paused, looking back. "Gabi…" he bit into his lower lip and frowned. "Did he tell you?"

She smiled a tiny flutter of a smile and pressed her lips in. "No. Whatever your past is- whatever the secret is- it's still safe, Troy." She assured. "Now go get your hotdog, I want to get back and shower."

He smiled, grateful for her understanding as he climbed out for his snack.

"You sure you don't want a dog, Montez? You could do with a wiener to loosen you up a little!" He grinned as he jogged away, laughing at his own joke.

_God but the man was annoying! _

And extremely sexy, she conceded with a soft sigh through her lips. And then she set her mind straight, reminded herself why she did _not _get involved with men like Troy Bolton and she repeated her mantra over and over in her head until her skin stopped buzzing.

_I am not a sexual play thing; I am a person who deserves respect._

Just why didn't she believe that right now?


	6. Not a No

6.

"Bolton! Montez! Get in here!"

Chief Officer Al Garner was exactly what you would expect from the Chief of Police- a formidable man. He was every bit as blustering, agitated and on-edge as you would imagine and maybe even a bit more unorthodox than most might imagine.

But Troy really liked the guy. He respected his no-nonsense attitude and he liked working under a man who could give orders and care for his team in equal measures.

Al's apparently angry tone didn't waive him- it could be good news, or it could not- the man shouted whatever the matter was.

"Chief," Troy nodded.

"Sir," Gabi acknowledged, following Troy in and going for the same chair as him inadvertently, nearly ending up in his lap until his hands caught her hips in surprise, her post-dated wrangle causing him to quickly let go, hands up in surrender as she stood and glared at him.

"Don't touch my ass, Bolton," she whispered, seething.

"Are you gonna sit down today, Montez or do we have to wait for Christmas?" Al commented behind her and she sighed, taking her hands from her hips, her cheeks flaming red as she finally sat, beside Troy, seeing as he had comfortably stretched into his seat and not even offered to move for her.

"Sorry, sir," she apologised, and then threw Troy an evil as he hid his growing grin with his lean fingers. "Stop laughing!" she hissed.

"Bolton, is there something the matter?" Al stopped his chuckle short.

"No sir," he cleared his throat.

"It's polite to let a lady sit first though I doubt you care much…" Al commented distractedly.

"Is there a lady present?" Troy quipped jovially, looking around and planting surprised eyes on the small Latina beside him, lifting his brows as though shocked to see her there. "Oh my god, so there is."

"What is your _glitch, _Bolton?" She turned in her seat, daggers set from her eyes to stab him.

"My glitch?" He questioned, ignoring Al while he took part in his favourite activity- arguing with Gabi. "You sat on me!"

"With my _fat ass_, don't tell me?" She irked back with a bitter smile.

"Hey, I only tried to help, you didn't have to act like me touching you is the most disgusting thing that ever happened," he retorted, secretly hurt by her reaction to him.

"You didn't need to touch my ass," she defended sulkily. "You're the one who keeps saying-"

"I'm sorry, am I in the playground? Did I miss the exit for the police station this morning and wind up in Miss Emerson's Grade four class?" Al cut in; reminding them both they were in his office.

"No sir." They replied together.

He shook his head and looked between them, a mixture of emotions on his face- half worry, half bemusement.

"Do you two want to be split up?"

_Wow_. Gabi whooshed out a breath, the option of being split never having been an option before. They had always been told 'learn to live with each other if not to like each other' and she had just assumed it would stay that way.

"Can we do that?" She wondered, purely out of curiosity but Troy's disbelieving, hurt look across to her made her regret asking.

"No, of course not," Al confirmed. "Just thought I'd ask anyway."

Gabi lifted a brow and shook her head dazedly, more confused than ever.

"So you would have then, if you could?" Troy asked angrily beside her.

"I-"

"Children!" Al interrupted them again and Gabi sighed, throwing him a sorrowful look while their boss carried on.

"Sorry sir."

"Mannie O'Reilly is alive." Al conveyed, shocking them both into looking at him, their spat forgotten. "That means you were the sole targets for the bomb that went off at O'Reilley's restaurant."

"What?" They both shouted simultaneously.

"We now know it was a bomb and we know what Mannie was looking for- but he couldn't get it with two cops on his back so the insurance job planned was well-timed." Al continued.

"What does this mean for us?" Gabi wondered, instantly frightened by the threat on them. They had been walking around for two days, unknowingly. They could have been followed, tracked, shot, anything!

"You're off the case now; we don't expect any repercussions…" He relayed. "But what we don't know is if he knows you both survived. The FBI are onto it but you need to know, in case you notice anything unusual…"

"Unusual like what?" It was Troy's turn to clip out a question, his concern evident. Gabi turned to look at him and saw the muscle of his jaw working away.

"Like being followed…being befriended…anything out of the ordinary. You have to stick together and look out for each other. Can you do that?" Al wondered. "Or do I need to find you new partners?"

"I can do that, sir." Troy answered without pausing, looking to Gabi expectantly.

She turned slowly back to Al and swallowed. "He's my partner. I'm with him 'til the end." She confirmed, her words shocking him. He hadn't expected that from her and he definitely hadn't expected the warm rush that followed over his skin.

"Good. Now go and do something worthwhile. I need my best cops out there helping people," Al commented almost to himself as the pair got up, leaving subdued.

"I didn't want to take a new partner," Gabi turned as soon as Troy closed the door behind him, confronted with her small form as she twisted her hands together.

"It's fine," he acknowledged.

"I was just asking…it wasn't-"

"I get it, Montez," he sighed. "I'm an asshole. You have every right to ask."

"But I'm staying with you, Bolton." She reminded him. "Asshole or not."

He nodded once to accept her words and she fidgeted awkwardly before she spoke.

"So are you driving or am I?" She asked of their afternoon.

"You're the leader, Montez. I merely follow…"

/

This version of Troy was…unexpected. In the six months she had known him, she had never seen him sombre, introspective, down or depressed. It wasn't…right somehow that he had taken a blow and been deflated- she wanted him to rise back up and throw out one of his stupid remarks just to remind her it _was _Troy Bolton sat in that seat and not some other loveable prick.

"Look, do you want another chilli dog?" She asked as they drove back from their street-fight and shoplifting calls of the afternoon.

"No," he sulked, low down in his seat.

"A burger then?" She looked over quickly.

"No, I'm fine."

"You are always hungry, Bolton, I know you too well…"

"I'm not hungry." He insisted flatly.

"Then do you want to talk about it? About what Garner said?" she suggested.

"No," he sighed again.

She pulled into their space and unleashed her belt, twisting in her seat.

"This is the only time I am ever going to say this, so you better think before you answer…" She began, bringing his head up in piqued interest. "Do you want to come to my house for dinner?"

Troy jolted his head back and his brows shot up in shock, her offer a million miles away from what he expected her to say. He was kind of hoping she might sock it to him and finish him off- kick him while he was down but no, here she was…being _nice._

"I don't think I want to come if you don't mean it," he milked.

"Just because this is a once in a life-time offer doesn't mean I don't mean it," she argued. "It's just restricted exclusively for tonight. No going back, no rain checks. Now or never," she explained, surprising him with her improvisation.

"Can you make Chilli?" He asked and she laughed, shaking her head in regret.

"No, but I make a great lasagne, does that help?" She wondered, climbing out of the car, walking beside him back to base.

"I think it might. If I get a cuddle, too…" he posed with pursed lips and bright eyes, his humour returning by the minute.

"We'll see, Bolton…" She smiled over her shoulder with an eye roll.

"That's not a no!" he called as she walked into the women's changing rooms.

"_That's not a no,"_ he whispered to himself with a small smile.


	7. Long Goal

Sorry the last chapter was short, I never manage to split my stories quite evenly! Hope you are still enjoying it xx

AndieB- thank you for your comment, that is the _exact _look I was going for ;)

And I update quickly because I write the whole story before I post, I post about 6 months behind what I am working on currently!

7.

Gabi's house was fantastic- warm and seductive and full of oranges and browns that complemented each other and her skin tone and when she had answered her door to his knock, he hadn't expected her to be dressed in a short, cotton floral jumpsuit with shorts and a shaped neckline, her petite figure suiting the all-in-one perfectly.

Her hair was down, soft and wavy, her face tinted with make-up but not drowned in it. She'd made an effort and he felt kind of happy at that. He felt kind of proud.

He'd washed, changed, put on his best black jeans and grey military shirt; grabbed a bottle of wine from the fridge and bought a dozen burgundy tulips on his way over- a token for her gesture to invite him and she had accepted his gifts with an awkward- but enthralled smile.

"Do you want a glass of this while you wait?" She asked over her shoulder as he wandered in- hands tucked into his pockets nervously. He'd never been to dinner before at a woman's house. He only ever ate in- or out-or at his mom's.

"Err…sure, if you are?" he answered and asked at the same time.

"I think we deserve a wine after today," she replied sourly.

"Tell me you're coming to club night Friday," he begged. "We need to get drunk and pass out."

"I doubt it," she replied honestly, flicking him a look where he leaned in her doorway, filling the space nicely.

"I have no partner in crime, then," he pouted.

"Hey, you've been going to this thing for months without me." She reminded.

"But now that you've been, it's not the same without you," he quipped smoothly, making her groan.

"You are such a cheese-string, Bolton."

"Ok well I still have two days to change your mind…" he led confidently, like he thought he might actually achieve this.

"What makes you think I _will_ change my mind?" She challenged.

"You're getting used to me. I might even persuade you to like me soon enough…"

"That's a long goal, Bolton. Way, way long," she warned.

"Don't set me challenge, Montez," his eyes flashed with dangerous mischief. "I _will _achieve it."

"I have plans Friday," she excused finally, meeting his eyes as she brought over his wine.

"You do huh?" He smiled at her knowingly.

"Uh-huh," she nodded, walking away, the wiggle of her ass not un-noticed by his keen eyes.

_Damn,_ but she blew him out. Unsurprisingly. He'd hardly been anything but rude to her, what had he expected?

But tonight she had rolled back her justified hatred of him to offer him a little support. Support he would never admit he needed but that he did need all the same. The events of the last days were both confusing and frightening and he thought he should be the one comforting her, but here she was, being the man in their partnership and giving him a proverbial cuddle.

He smirked as his mind wandered, wondering if he would get a real one at any point tonight. Her small breasts were barely visible in her one- piece but he wanted to feel their softness against his chest and measure their weight in his hands. The latter he knew would never happen but his urge to hold her was strong and becoming harder to fight each day.

The more she kicked his ass, the more he wanted her; that was a fact.

"What are you smirking at, Bolton?" Gabi asked from the doorway, her brow arched.

"Just thinking how ironic it is that I gave up a date with Randy Rebecca to be here with you…" He quipped, masking his real feelings expertly once more.

He watched Gabi's lip curl and her eyes cloud over with disappointment before she twisted back toward her kitchen and he opened his mouth to take every stupid word back; but it was too late. She was gone.

And he felt like a complete prick for lying in the first place.

She was right, he was never going to settle down and find a woman to love him if he carried on being an idiot, but then that was kinda his plan. Wasn't it?

He frowned at the idea that maybe he didn't want to be a bachelor anymore and that maybe she was getting under his skin more than he liked to admit. But he quickly shook it away, straying toward her sofa to sprawl there, arms across the back, thighs wide.

Troy Bolton wasn't made for long term. Love didn't exist in his world, only pleasure. And he had to remind himself of that, he realised. He had to remember the exquisite Latina was not worth losing his cool over. She was just a girl.

A girl who intrigued him more and more.

/

"You seem perkier now," Gabi commented as she watched Troy shovel forkfuls of her lasagne into his mouth like a starving child, her head tilted to one side as she marvelled at his appetite. Something inside her wondered if he were as voracious in his hunger in other areas of his life, but she quickly blinked her eyes down to remove that thought.

His eyes rose from his plate as he finished his mouthful. "Your cooking is amazing."

"You look like you haven't eaten for days," she remarked drily.

"Well, I don't normally get food like this," he admitted. "I'm a beans on toast kind of guy."

"I see," she commented, obviously not seeing at all.

"But thank you, for dinner, I appreciate it." His words were sincere and they accompanied the direct gaze of his blue eyes into hers, leaving her trapped like a deer in headlights.

"You're welcome," her voice was throatier than she had hoped, her tummy lolloping against her will.

"So how come you're not freaking out over the last few days? Did Sam the fireman promise to protect you?" He quipped with his bravado.

Gabi rolled her eyes and pursed her lips as she stared at him patiently, reading his fear but not commenting on it.

"I have plenty of reasons to be afraid," she admitted. "And no, Sam is not protecting me," she added with a warm smile at his intended joke. "But..." she licked her lips and sighed, searching for words.

"But what?" He pushed gently, leaning forward.

"But if I think about it, it's gonna eat me up, you know? It's easier just to pretend that everything is okay."

Troy nodded with understanding, taking his own sigh. "What if they come looking for us?"

Gabi darted her eyes up to his, shocked at his threat.

"Honestly, I don't know. But we're in this together. We have to look out for each other, Al was right about that."

Troy's lashes flickered as he blinked. "Did you think I wouldn't?" He wondered.

"No," she denied quickly, softly. "I just..."

"Think I'm a doofus," he supplied for her lack of explanation. "A doofus who's gonna land us both in trouble."

"Troy, I do not think that," Gabi denied, confused at where his self-doubt came from. His quietness from earlier was beginning to make sense now. Maybe he really did feel like their safety depended on him and him alone and he was afraid of failing.

"Well, it's true," he counter-acted, rising from his seat to track to her back door, looking out on the patio as he shoved his hands in his pockets, hiding his thoughts from her in doing so. "I'm not cut out for this."

"You're the one who protected me from the explosion," she argued, standing too to follow him. "You're the one who warned Sam off in case he was trying it on. I think you're better at this than you think," she allowed, standing beside him and sharing his view of her yard, darkened in the night.

"You are the last person I expected to be standing there telling me that," he commented, twisting to her with a little smile. "All I deserve from you is hate."

She shrugged, his reminder of his rude comments barbing her in the chest where she swallowed against the pain. Sure, her hips were big and her backside even bigger and she didn't fit his ideal woman checklist, but she didn't deserve his insults, either. He didn't have to date her, find her attractive or accept her appearance; all he had to do was work with her. But maybe now was a good time to be honest with him and try to rectify their glitch and maybe even make her working day better. She needed that if they were under threat, too.

"I'm not gonna lie, Troy. It hurts when you say those things about me," she admitted softly, looking down and frowning in memory.

"You know I'm only kidding right? It's just…me being me. I'm just-"

"Being honest?" She questioned back, striking him with her real feelings. "It's not like I don't look in the mirror and see every flaw I have. Having you magnify them- it's not helping."

Her voice was sore, her chest tight and he could hear her upset clearly in her raw throat. At that moment, he didn't think he'd ever felt so disgusted with himself, so appalled. What had started off as a method of self- defence, a teasing affection to cover his attraction had turned into something far more hurtful and Gabi's small form next to him, huddled and self-hugging, told him just what damage he had done. Only he didn't know how to undo it – at least without letting on how he felt. And that was the _last _thing he wanted to do.

"I'm just being an ass-hole," he amended truthfully. "I promise you, your ass is not big in any way. And…" he searched for words, wincing as he realised he didn't have any. None except those that came out of his mouth of their own accord, without his permission. "You have beautiful curves, Gabi. Don't listen to anything I say."

Gabi looked up to him, her eyes plastered to his as a dig formed above her brow, trying to make sense of his admission and finding no answer to the puzzle as he continued to look down on her, his blue eyes showing his honesty.

Why would he rib her every day about her Latina ass if he thought she was beautiful, curves and all?

"So what do you think's gonna happen?" he asked, quickly moving on. "Do you think Mannie will come after us?"

Gabi sighed, turning to him fully, touching his arm to bring his distracted gaze to her again. "If he does, what can we do?"

Troy looked down to her small hand, curled around his bicep, strangely comforted by her touch. "Beat the shit outta him?" He gleaned with a mischievous smile.

Gabi rolled her eyes and dropped her hand. "And so the real Bolton returns," she derided.

"I mean it, what can we do? They said it might not happen," he repeated.

"I guess we just stay alert." She replied eventually, thinking. "I guess we just pray nothing happens."

"Tonight's been nothing like I expected," he smiled, turning from the door. "Do you want to go out for ice cream?"

"Now?" She giggled. "No, I think I better get some sleep."

He tipped his head sideways, smiling at her laugh. "Okay, goodie two-shoes. I'm out of here. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bright and early," she confirmed as she walked him to the door.

"Hey, thanks, you know…for this…"

"Goodnight Bolton," she folded her arms as he stood in her doorway.

"Goodnight, Montez. Sweet dreams."

/

"Have you put in for Montez' collection?" Chad asked as he held up the envelope of coins he had so far gained.

"What, you mean it's her birthday?" Troy frowned.

"Yep, this Friday. Didn't you know?"

"Oh man," Troy wiped a hand over his face.

"She's gonna kill you…" Chad chuckled.

"I still have time to decorate her locker," Troy defended edgily, annoyed at his forgetfulness.

"Uh-huh," Chad tittered behind his hand.

"Shut up, man! You could at least help me!" Troy accused.

"Gabi's gonna kill you, Gabi's gonna kill you…" Chad chanted.

"Kill him for what?" Gabi asked from the doorway of the break room, causing Chad to quickly hide his envelope.

"For the fifty dollars I'm about to place on the horse Chad told me is a cert," Troy smiled easily, laying the notes into Chad's hand.

Chad looked at him with a confused frown. "Fifty dollars?"

"Why would I kill you?" Gabi shook her head, also confused.

"I guess he was wrong…" Troy excused non-sensically, and then looked to his buddy. "Yes fifty, for the bet, now run along gaping man…"

"You two are up to something," Gabi decided as she came over toward Troy to fill the space Chad left.

"Nope, not us," Troy lied innocently.

"If you're planning some kind of stupid stunt for my birthday then don't even think about it, Bolton. I'm not in the mood to be messed with…"

"Speaking of your birthday, what's the plan? Are we going somewhere special?"

"_We_ are not going anywhere," she told him. "_I_ am going out with the girls to Spearmint Rhino."

"But that's a strip club!" Troy spluttered out.

"You know it then, why am I not surprised?" she muttered.

"But why are _you _going there Montez? It doesn't seem your…thing."

"They have pole dancing lessons. The girls organised it. It sounds like fun," she shrugged nonchalantly.

How in the hell she could be nonchalant when all he could imagine was her insanely distracting curves wrapped around a pole in all manner of erotic ways was a mystery to him, but she did a good job of it.

"Troy are you even listening to me?" She demanded with her arms folded across her chest.

"Mm, sorry, what did you say?"

"I said it's girls only. The guys are going to Rudy's and we're meeting up after to play poole."

"This is your plan? This is why you said no to club night?" He guessed and she nodded. "You could've just told me."

"Where's the fun in that?" She asked with a mischievous smile- one he had never seen before.

"Fine. I'll go with the guys to Rudy's," he sighed in agreement.

"You don't have to," she frowned at his tone. "It's not obligatory."

"I want to, Montez, okay? I want to be there to wish you many happy returns and give the birthday girl a kiss," he smirked.

"Fine," she agreed shortly.

"Fine." He confirmed.

"See you later," she walked by him and he looked up, praying to someone listening that he would make it out alive, because Gabi and pole dancing was just a combination that might finally break him.


	8. Trapped

Hey people, keep the reviews coming :)

8.

"Oh god, why do we always get the crappy jobs?" Troy flashed his torch around the huge underground water pipe, the dripping water around them unsettling as they both imagined some kind of sudden water flush that might drag them away.

They had climbed down here to find a young boy named Edmond Fisher, who seemed to have disappeared according to his family's report.

"I blame you," Gabi answered his question as to why they always got the worst jobs.

"Me?" He turned, indignant. "What the hell did I ever do to deserve this?"

"You think the fact you try and woo half the office doesn't play a part in the cases we get handed?" She posed.

"Hey, my love-life should not have anything to do with what we get given. I never deserved getting my ass blown up…"

"Who did you piss off, Bolton? The Chief's daughter?" Gabi enquired.

She was glad they were back to their biting insults, she couldn't have coped getting into the car today and having a new Troy to deal with. The glimpses of his softer nature last night were disturbing enough and this way she could easily remind herself why she was _not _considering doing anything with him. She could remind herself not to think about him, dream about him or even fantasise about him. Because as much as she ached to see that distractingly muscled body of his out of that form-fitting uniform, she didn't want to pay the price of being a one-night stand. She was not gonna become another Bolton bed-notch to crow over, that much she was determined of.

"Hey, that's not fair," he complained of her accusation. "_She _used _me._"

"Aw poor puppy," she derided unsympathetically. "It's called Karma, Bolton."

He watched her pass him and go ahead, his eyes squinted with silent fury at her words.

"Hey, I am not doing anything wrong, you know," he defended quickly as he started after her. "You're so self righteous!"

"No, I'm just monogamous, Troy. It's a foreign concept to you but sleeping with the same person is not such a drag."

"Are you sleeping with the same person every night then, Montez?" He wondered sharply, unable to rip his gaze from her behind as he followed.

"Like you need to know," she derided.

"You're the one advocating blissful monogamy- you tell me you're having sweet sex every night with the same man and I might see your point of view." He challenged.

Gabi turned, looking him full in the face before she spoke, a trait he secretly admired. Not many women had her fight, her sassiness.

"Actually the man I had 'sweet sex' with every night up and left me. So you're right, I know nothing about monogamy. I don't even have what it takes to keep my man interested so maybe there is something to be said about one-night stands," she considered. "But you know what? He could have done that and not hurt me, but the fact he told me we were together and then bedded a bunch of girls behind my back- that's what makes me mad."

"You're mad at me because of something another guy did?" Troy squinted, missing every important word in her speech to zone in on that, something that reminded her how selfish he really was.

"Right. Because that's all that matters isn't it, Bolton? You." She arched, before turning and striding away, calling the boy's name as she went.

"I really suck at this," Troy sighed to himself as he reluctantly followed, his heart aching at the idea anyone had walked out on Gabi, let alone someone who was lucky enough to have her in his bed.

But wait, didn't he just run through his selection of girls to save his heart? Who was he to stand here silently cursing some unknown male for leaving Gabi? She might feel like she didn't live up to expectations but he saw in her every day that she had everything a man could want- spunk, beauty, brains and empathy. An attractive combination. No man in his right mind would give all that up – not even for a million nameless girls.

So why did he? Why was he sharing his body with every woman who came his way when he himself could be enjoying all the benefits Gabi could offer? It was a strangely disturbing question and one he didn't feel like answering right now.

He had a job to do and he would do well to remind himself of that.

"Edmond?" He called, scraping every last ounce of energy he had to turn his mind back to the job at hand. "Buddy, where are you?"

His voice echoed, as Gabi's did and he struggled to keep up with her, the faint cries of hers hard to follow. He found a door- metal and closed- some kind of storage place deep under ground and his interest was piqued as to what lay inside.

"Gabi!" He called, testing the surface, seeing it give. He quickly turned out his tool belt, using his crow bar to lever the door open, the resulting easing open of the closed surface creating a plume of dust to billow out.

"Great, Bolton," Gabi derided behind him, surprising him as to her quickness to track back. "Thanks for the dust bath."

"What is this?" He wondered, peering inside the room.

"Old security room? Store cupboard?" She guessed.

"In the water pipes?" He puzzled, venturing inside, holding the door for her to follow. "He's gonna be in here, for sure…"

Gabi lifted her brows at his confidence but crept after him, frowning as he turned quickly.

"Gabi, the door!" He called as his gut rang a warning bell and they both watched as the heavy metal door swung shut behind them, bathing them not in darkness, but in a grim light.

"Great," she mused again, heading back. "We have to crow bar it open again," she commented, leaning her shoulder into the hard metal object to push.

"He's obviously not in here," Troy said as he swung his torch around, and then slipped it into his belt as he headed over to help Gabi relieve the shut door.

"There's no leverage this side," he calculated from behind her. "But there's no lock…"

"Try brute strength," she suggested eyeing him expectantly.

"Oh I see, now you change your tune," he teased, smiling down at her. "This from the girl who campaigned that women should have equal rights in the force."

"It's biology, Bolton. You're bigger and stronger than I am, that's all." She stepped back to allow him to push.

Troy heaved, rammed and pushed with all his strength against the door, not one of his tries moving the object an inch.

"Are you putting your back into it?" Gabi demanded, hands on hips. "You better not even be thinking about keeping me in here for some sick reason."

"Do you want to try?" He asked back, equally annoyed at being trapped.

"Fine," she lifted her chin. "You push, I'll crow bar," she suggested, not having any space to lever her crow bar, but vainly trying anyway, eventually throwing the tool down to throw herself against the door endlessly.

"Hey, hey," Troy called, but she didn't listen to his soft concern, she just bashed away until he grasped her firmly by the upper arms and physically peeled her away from the door.

"Hey, Montez," he frowned down on her, bemused by her reaction.

Gabi looked up to him. "I can't be trapped in here," she told him, shaking now.

"Are you okay? Did you hurt yourself?" He watched as she lifted her hand to rub her shoulder and he let go of her, waiting for her to meet his gaze again.

"It hurts," she told him, making his heart ache at her admission.

"Let me see," he suggested, going behind her, laying his hands over her joint and asking her to move her arm this way and that. "I need to see the skin," he told her.

"Oh, right, Bolton. Like _that's_ gonna happen."

"I think it's bruised," he explained.

"You think?" she returned sarcastically.

"Here," he unbuttoned his shirt, stripping his t-shirt over his head, offering it to her, the action of which was so fast, she barely had time to follow it, let alone stop herself staring at the muscled torso that was revealed in him doing so.

"What's that for?"

"The cotton of your uniform is just gonna press into the tender skin, the t-shirt is softer," he explained, his offer touching her as she realised his intention.

"Oh, okay, thank you," she offered timidly, secretly watching him re-button his shirt as he covered his sculpted body once more.

"I won't watch," he promised.

"Sure you will," she mused, her fingers going to her buttons with no shame.

"I…uh…I'm just gonna…turn around…" he stuttered, not expecting her to undress right there before him.

"We're all adults here, right? You've seen it all before." She remarked, only he knew he hadn't seen anyone like her before because as he watched her reflection in the shiny surface of the door- dim lit and faded, he could still make out the toned curve of her belly, the lacy cup of her bra against her small but pert breasts and he could see the flare of her hips against the tiny waist she boasted.

"I can see you, you know," she jolted him out of his voyeurism.

"We're all adults, right," he smiled as he turned. "I've seen it all before."

"I guess you haven't seen it _all_," she amended. "I mean hips and ass are non existent on the girls you date…"

"Well, I'm missing out aren't I?" He asked knowingly, drawing a squint from her.

"Yeah…yeah you are." She answered faintly.

"I mean, an ass like yours, that needs to be worshipped."

"You are incorrigible, Bolton," She accused, twisting to buzz around the room, looking for alternative means of escape.

"Hey, I'm just giving credit where credit is due…" He lifted his hands up in a large shrug.

"You're just being an even bigger ass than normal," she complained.

"Speaking of big asses…"

He didn't get to finish his barb because she walked right up to him and jutted her chin to look into his face.

"Don't. Even. Think. About. It." She told him and he smiled down on her, feeling a heat spread between their bodies, a sure sign they had chemistry- and that she fancied him about as much as he fancied her.

"Think about what, Montez?" He challenged with a gleam in his eye.

"I'm fed up of talking about my ass, okay? Not only do I have to look at it in the mirror every day and remind myself it's really _not _worth killing myself over, I then have you mentioning it at every opportunity…"

"Hey, nothing but love, here, baby, nothing but love," he grinned.

"Don't try me, Bolton," she warned feistily.

"Or what?" He asked,

"Or I might hurt you," she finished.

Troy smiled a silly, inane smile at her, bringing his hands up to cup her face in a move he hadn't pre-empted, a move he hadn't even planned. And then he did about the most stupid thing he had ever done- he kissed her full on the mouth to shut her up and wipe the crinkle from her brow in one swift manoeuvre.

And then he pulled away, three seconds alter, his brain suddenly connecting where it hadn't before.

"Wow, I don't-"

He didn't get to finish because she slapped him, smart on the cheek before she stormed away, shouldering the door again before she whimpered in pain and collapsed to the floor against the door, her face in her hands.

"Ow," he murmured belatedly, swinging his jaw from side to side to alleviate the sting of her blow.

He quickly looked up when he heard her sobs and he realised he had crossed right over the line and then some, breaking her spirit as well as her professional mask.

He frowned, heading over, sliding down beside her with a forlorn look on his face where he stared ahead and tried to make things right in his head.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you," he admitted, looking to her as she hiccupped with tears. He reached around her shoulders with his arm, gently enveloping her small body. "I never meant to upset you…"

"It's not even about you, Bolton," she wailed, wiping her eyes as she looked up, the whites bloodshot. "Egomaniac."

"Well I just assumed seeing as you burst into tears right after I kissed you that I might have something to do with it." He sighed.

"The only guy that's kissed me in the last three years is my work partner who not only hates me and thinks I have a fat ass- but also sleeps with anything that moves. What does that say about me?" She implored.

"Err…" he frowned, not sure if he should be insulted.

"Paul was right to leave," she realised with hindsight.

"Hey, don't you go thinking-"

"Why am I even telling you this?" She wondered hastily, blushing as she regretted opening up to him. "I must be insane."

"Hey, I can listen, you know," he defended quickly against her jibe.

"Lack of oxygen," she decided to herself, ignoring his plea. "I'm losing my mind because there's no air down here."

"Gabi..." Troy frowned at her mutterings and watched as she looked to him. "I'm sorry that this Paul guy left you," he began. "But it had nothing to do with how you look…"

Gabi held his gaze for seconds and then swallowed, smiling faintly. "No, you're right. It had nothing to do with that."

"And if he was sleeping with other women then that's his loss…"

"Not really," she counteracted, scrabbling up. "But it _was _his problem, not mine."

"Exactly…" Troy bolstered.

"For someone who advocates the slut lifestyle, you seem to be on my side on this one…" she tested while she had him alone, trapped and no means of escape.

"Just because I'm no good for relationships doesn't mean everyone is that way. You deserve someone to love you, you know? You deserve not to be cheated on."

"Have you ever cheated?" Gabi wondered, hugging her arms loosely around her body as she watched him, sitting against the door, his long legs bent before him, his thighs spread wide like usual.

"No." He swallowed, lifting his eyes. "But I've been cheated on."

Her brows rose high on her forehead and she would have asked another question, if it weren't for the clanking noise that began outside- apparently against the door. She shot a look up, then to Troy, and then called out quickly to signal their presence.

"Help!" Gabi called, listening hard for who might lie the other side.

"Hold on!" A young voice called back and she wondered if it were Edmond.

"Oh, thank god," Gabi sighed gratefully, looking down to Troy wondering why he wasn't getting up at their imminent rescue.

"The door's sucker-locked, Gabi. Like a fridge. The only way out of here is with the help of a blow-torch." He explained dully.

"What?" She gasped, frowning down on him.

"The only reason we got in is because the leverage was on the outside. Whoever needed to come in here obviously had a better way to get out…"

"Then whoever is on the other side…" She began, trailing off.

"Won'tbe able to do anything without the help of the fire brigade," he confirmed.

"Then why didn't you tell them that?" She glared down at him.

"Because they probably already went to alert the cops. We just have to sit tight and wait." He assured.

"It's freaking me out being trapped in here!" She complained, pacing up and down.

"We'll be here a bit longer. Why don't you lay out on that old sofa?" He pointed to the caretaker's comfortable old furniture adorning the corner of the small room, right next to the desk.

"I can't relax at a time like this," Gabi argued. "You take it."

"Don't mind if I do," he loped up and easily crashed into the cushions, Gabi watching with belated envy.

Finally he looked up to catch her gaze. "Wanna sit on my lap?" He grinned devilishly at her as he realised her thoughts.

"No thank you," she denied.

"Okay, don't say I didn't offer…"

"Budge over and let me sit down," she decided, heading over.

"Uh-uh," he shook his head, folding his arms behind his head and his feet at the ankles as he stretched. "I offered you a place and you said no."

"Well I changed my mind," she argued, standing before him with folded arms.

"Why _do _women do that?" He asked nonchalantly, looking up at her but showing no signs of moving.

"Hormones," she blamed aimlessly.

"Mmm…" he pretended to consider this theory.

"Bolton, move," she told him, dropping her arms from her body.

"Nope," he smiled and actually closed his eyes.

"I'm just going to sit on you then," she warned.

"Make my day, princess," he smirked back.

"It's gonna hurt…" she threatened further.

"I doubt that very mu-owwwwwwwwwwww!" Troy quickly jolted up, Gabi's elbow having hit him right in the inner thigh, so close to his groin that he didn't doubt she would have damaged him there if she'd wanted to. She apparently had mastered some kind of wrestling move in her jump into his lap.

"I did warn you," she defended with a happy smile.

"Jeez, Montez, you trying to kill me?" He muttered, scraping his legs back so she could fill the end seat.

"You wouldn't move," she reminded him.

"I gave you my lap," he argued.

"Like I was going to fall for that," she arched. "You already kissed me- I dare to imagine what else you have planned."

"Oh god, like me kissing you is the worst insult ever!" He cried with frustration. "You say _I'm _egotistical. Get over yourself, lady."

"Actually, it _is _an insult that you could put me on a par with girls who just jump into bed with you- the ones who have no morals and no self-respect," she returned. "I'd rather be kissed by a slug."

"I think I can arrange that!" He tempered, swinging off the sofa to pace the floor himself, outraged by her uppity snobbishness. God, but his body throbbed with longing and he ached with his need for her and all she could do was assume he was trying to get into her pants- and not only that, but in doing so, he was supposedly dragging her down to some unmoralistic level she wouldn't dare be pinned at.

The air was thick with dust and with silent accusation as he slowed his angry walking and finally span to flop back into his seat, tipping his head to the side that she didn't sit on so he wouldn't have to look at her.

"I'm hungry." She offered into the silence, having curled up on her square of the sofa.

Troy rolled up to rest against the end arm once more, his toes stopping just before her thigh. "I have a Baby Ruth bar," he supplied and she looked up.

"Halves?" She suggested.

He went into his tool belt and pulled it out. "You have it," he insisted.

"Don't tell me you're still not hungry, Bolton," she teased.

"Apparently I'm the scum of the earth. That kinda ruins your appetite…" He scathed.

"I never said you were the scum of the earth," she denied, pressing her lips together in regret. "I'm sorry that I was mad at you."

"I might not live like you, Gabi. But I'm not a bad person for what I do." He pointed out, leaning up to hand her the wrapped bar.

"I know that," she sighed, breaking it in half, taking her share and handing it back. "I'm a self-righteous idiot just like you said."

"I'm not like Paul," he added, knowing this was the sticking point between them.

"And not all women are like the girl who cheated on you," she returned candidly. "Some of us know how to be faithful."

"I guess I'm just the kinda of guy who girls don't want to be faithful for," he decided.

"And I'm the kind of woman guys don't want to be faithful for," she agreed, laying her head back to stare at the ceiling, baring her neck which he lingered his gaze over, imagining his lips pressing soft kisses there, flicks of his tongue and maybe even a little graze of his teeth…

"We are a pair of saddo's aren't we?" She looked up, unaware of his train of thought.

"Yup," he agreed easily, eating his share of the bar in two bites while Gabi nibbled hers.

"You should have saved some for later," she chided.

"Why? I can eat you when I get hungry," he joked but her stare told him he shouldn't have. She was clearly thinking of a different kind of eating and he was shocked at her ability to think dirty.

She didn't speak and nor did he and they almost went back into their awkward silence if it weren't for the knock on the door.

"Hello, are you there?" The boy called in.

"Hello, yes, we're ok!" Troy called back, still lazing on the couch.

"I called the ambulance and fire brigade. They'll be here in ten minutes!" The lad called.

"What's your name, kid?" Troy called back.

"Edmond Fisher," the boy returned, confirming their suspicion.

"Hey, thanks for helping us buddy. You should get home now." Troy instructed.

"Yes, sir," the boy confirmed. "Take care now!"

"Thank you!" Gabi called belatedly as they waited, only a matter of time now before they were rescued.

"Two jobs in one," Troy smirked to himself.

"Jeez, it's cold in here," Gabi shivered, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Here," Troy pulled the blanket that was under him and flapped out the dust before he laid it around her shoulders, rubbing her arms to warm her.

"Aren't you cold?" She looked up, all brown eyes filled with concern.

"No, I'm ok," he smiled a little. "I'm a guy, remember?"

"Oh that's right, won't admit you're freezing until you have hypothermia…" she described drily.

"Absolutely," he nodded once with a wide smile.

She shook her head. "Share," she suggested, holding out her arm for him to huddle.

"No, I'm good," he laid back and rested his head on his hands once more with a sigh and Gabi realised he was reticent to get close to her again after their spat.

Every argument they had cleared a bit more of the mystery between them and now she felt kind of mean for having such a tirade with him when she was mostly annoyed for being trapped more than actually with him for kissing her.

Maybe she was a little annoyed at herself, too for not letting him, but he couldn't know that- ever.

"Stop being all brave and take some blanket," she scooted up the sofa toward him.

"I'm just gonna sleep for a bit, until they get in…" He offered. "It's gonna take them at least an hour to get the stuff down here and that's before they even start work," he explained.

"Okay," she nodded, watching him close his eyes and fidget until he relaxed into a light snoozing sleep, his body softening with his long breaths and she wished she could drop that easily into slumber. She had far too much going on to be able to sleep that well, she mused.

Slowly, she curled her feet up and leaned toward him, using his leg as a buffer as she too got comfy.

The minutes ticked by- the fire brigade came and went with shouts of assurance- none of which woke Troy- and she finally gave into her own tiredness. It was getting late. She should be home. She guessed the station had called her mom and told her what was going on because she couldn't help but worry about what was happening at home while she remained trapped in this room.

Before she knew it, she was sliding off the safe wall of Troy's shin and into the space between his thighs, both of them unconscious to the instinctive movements of their synchronising bodies. He moved down, she snuggled up and when they were woken, hours later, by the loud clanging of the machinery outside their haven, Gabi was wrapped against Troy's body by his strong arms and she was sharing her blanket over his cold form.

"Man, it's freezing!" He complained right away, groaning with a husk in his throat against the cold air.

"What the hell am I doing?" Gabi's first thought came to as she struggled up, surprised to find herself in the strangely comfortable embrace of her partner.

"Keeping warm," he supplied, shivering as he clutched her close to stop her moving.

"God, you're freezing," she quickly realised, throwing her blanket over him and scooting back enough to rub his body roughly to warm him.

"You know a great way to keep warm don't you?" His eyes twinkled even though his teeth chattered and his words were interspersed with quick gasps of breath.

"I doubt you could even get it up in this cold, Bolton," she challenged cheekily, surprising him yet again with her comment.

"Is that a challenge?" He wondered back, smiling slowly as she rubbed him with her hands, the action saving his life but somehow turning him on all the same.

"Try and sit up," she directed. "Get moving."

"I'd rather you just lay on me and lend me some heat," he described, making her roll her eyes.

"Oh please. Fat doesn't retain heat, you know," she quipped drily.

"But you'd press your boobs into me- that'd warm me up," he insisted, actually making her giggle.

"Sit up, Bolton," she told him, dragging him up where he was stiff and unresponsive.

"Alright, alright," he sighed, wincing as he tried to move, somehow failing.

"Jeez, you're right. I'm going to have to lend you more body heat…" she sighed, wondering how they had lain together for those hours and he had still come out cold. Probably his bravado about not needing the blanket before, she mused.

"Hey, yes!" He grinned, faking his happiness when every inch of his skin hurt with the lack of circulation.

"Shut up or I won't do this," she warned, crawling back across his body and laying against him, inch for inch as much as she could.

"Could you wiggle a bit? Or writhe? I don't mind which…I'm sure my imagination will thaw me out in no time," he suggested.

"I am not going to wiggle, Bolton," she told him flatly, looking down into his eyes as she felt the tremors of his cold body stutter intermittently, her body soaking up his chills and warming him, slowly.

"Please?" His eyes crinkled with his affection and she couldn't help her pursed smile back at his attempts to win her over.

"One wiggle." She bargained.

"One is all I need…"

"Fine."

Gabi closed her eyes and rolled her body against his, squinting her brown orbs at him as she opened them again, garnering his reaction. She felt completely stupid for even doing it in the first place- let alone at his request and now her cheeks flushed with awkwardness at her attempt to be sexy.

"The home fire is burning," he grinned, wriggling his own body under hers as his arms came around her to hold her once more while he enjoyed this moment to the maximum effect.

"Oh, Troy!" Gabi frowned at the feel of his slow- growing attraction against her body, her face twisting in annoyance.

"Hey, at least I'm alive!" He argued, letting her go as she struggled to get up.

"What in the hell are you two doing?" The voice broke through the door, a small patch cleared where the blow torch had finally made it through and they both looked up in shock, caught in the headlights as they struggled to catch their propriety. Chad Danforth had apparently decided to accompany the Fire Brigade on this trip, Troy mused. Damn but he wished they hadn't been caught.

"Lending him body heat," Gabi quickly defended, making her way out of his lap, away from his body. "He's freezing cold."

"I am _so _rich…" Chad muttered as he pushed Emergency heat blankets through the gap while the officer worked on the hidden lock of the door.

"Shut up, Chad," Gabi glared, quickly applying the heat sheets to Troy's body, seriously worrying about his core heat even if his extremities worked fine.

"Yeah, shut up, Chad. I need more stroking to keep me warm; don't ruin it for me…" Troy called over to his buddy, shivering again under the heat of the foil sheets.

"Troy…" Gabi looked at him concernedly, testing his forehead for clamminess.

"Yeah?" He looked back at her.

"Don't fall asleep, okay? Stay awake until we get you to hospital." She asked.

"I'm not tired anymore," he assured, his eyes drooping a little as his body went still- not a good sign.

"Troy, I mean it. Look at me," she commanded, brushing her hand over his forehead, sitting up on the edge of the sofa to focus his attention.

"I'm lookin' beautiful, I'm lookin'," he assured sleepily, his almost drunken compliment filling her with no satisfaction as she watched him fight unconsciousness.

"Remember it's my birthday tomorrow," she told him, making conversation. "We're going to Rudy's to play poole…"

"Mmm, beer," he smiled, sounding just like Homer Simpson.

"And chilli dogs. They do the best chilli dogs."

"What's your favourite, Montez?" He wondered, viewing her through seriously squinted eyes.

"Guys, hurry up!" She called to the blow-torch expert, looking back to her partner. "My favourite what?"

"Food." He answered tiredly. "We never get your favourite food."

"It doesn't matter. I kind of like chilli dogs now," she admitted.

"What's your favourite?" He persisted.

"Sushi," she supplied. "And corned beef on Rye."

"Wait till you see your locker, Montez…" He smiled as his eyes flickered shut.

"Troy!" She shook him to wake him. "Don't fall asleep on me!"

"Lemme cuddle…" He begged, reaching for her in his semi-consciousness.

"No! Wake up!" She dragged him into a sitting position and glanced over her shoulder to the workers, giving Chad a desperate stare. "I can't keep him lucid!"

"Hang in there, Gabi. We're almost in," he told her as he watched tears slide down her face.

"Don't fall asleep on me, Bolton. I thought you were made of stronger stuff." She told him, playing his strong point- sex.

"Not sleepin'," he sighed, "Jus' restin' my eyes…"

Gabi bit into her lower lip as tears fell down her face, not wanting to imagine how badly the cold had damaged him on the inside and most definitely not wanting to analyse why she cared so damn much.

This was Bolton, her partner, her nemesis and the thorn in her side yet she wouldn't be without him, she knew. Out of all the guys on the force, she wouldn't choose anyone else to work with. Through the whole Mannie thing, through the fear and the worry, she would pick him every time and she didn't care if being held in his arms for a few short hours was the best thing that had happened to her in ages, she couldn't deny her feelings for him- this concern and affection she felt and her deep fear at him being hurt in any way. He'd given her the blanket and his t-shirt and sacrificed himself for her all over again- why did he keep doing that?

"We're in!"

She didn't have time to contemplate it- Troy was being supported by two big Fire officers while she stood and waited for her fate- brought to her by Chad in the form of a massive hug.

"Hey, Montez, it's ok, you're out. He's gonna be ok…" Chad assured as he held her tight for a moment before pulling away.

"I need to get some air," she told him with a shaky deep breath, finding there were paramedics to take her out and treat her while Troy was transported to hospital to be cared for there.

Chad watched as she staggered and fainted- feet from reaching the ambulance, her small form crumpling to the ground.


	9. Partners

Is anyone reading a HSM beta-reader? I need someone to read my stories while they are in 'rough' mode and give me feedback- like does something sound weird/rushed/pointless etc. I need someone who can get feedback to me fairly quickly and is committed to the task! If anyone thinks that they can do this please PM me with your name and why you make a good beta-reader :) Thank you!

9.

"How's Troy?

Gabi croaked as she lay in her own hospital bed, monitored by the doctors after they brought her here, her low blood pressure and fainting episode of some concern to them.

Chad smiled at her, a glint in his eye she didn't miss, but didn't comment on all the same. "He's fine. Like you- stubborn as hell."

"I'm fine, really. There's no need for me to be taking up this bed…" She complained for the hundredth time.

"You both got exposed to cold and damp and some kind of mildew in that room that's made you both sick. You have to rest, doctor's orders." Chad instructed.

"Can I at least go and see him?" She implored. "It's not like I can't walk."

"You're not allowed up. Your blood pressure drops," he told her.

"Then take me in the wheelchair," she begged. "I just want to make sure he's okay."

"For two people who fight like cat and dog all day long, you sure seem concerned," Chad mused, pushing the wheelchair over to the bed while Gabi removed her blood pressure monitor like she did when she used the bathroom.

"Well we _are_ partners," she defended with a grumpy frown, sliding into the chair.

"Uhum," Chad agreed behind her diplomatically.

"Just because you're betting our asses on sleeping together doesn't mean we are actually going to, Danforth," Gabi snapped at him in annoyance.

"Hey, how did you know about that?"

"Oh please…"

"Mr. Danforth…" Nurse Cecilia Jones interrupted as Chad got to the door.

"Yes ma'am?" He replied obediently.

"Where are you going with my patient?"

"To the little girl's room, Cecilia." He lied.

"Mm. Okay, don't be long." She instructed.

"What if I need a dump?" Gabi called behind her, making Chad groan.

"God, Gabi, I don't need to know that!"

"I don't _actually _need a dump you moron, I was just _saying_ what if…" she huffed.

"I hope seeing Bolton cheers you up, Montez. You are one ratty lady since you came in here…"

"You know I hate being sick." She excused.

"If I didn't before I do now. You're like the 'House' of the Police Department," he muttered, swinging her chair into another doorway, one that heralded Troy's private room it transpired.

And he was laying, asleep on his bed, all tucked up under his covers, his breathing regulated and his body wired with monitors.

Gabi motioned for Chad to push her closer and she reached up for Troy's hand, holding it gently.

"Get better soon, partner," she told him in a soft voice. "I even miss your insulting remarks, Bolton."

"There's room for two in this bed…" The sound of his voice startled her and then his joke was accompanied by the cracking open of one of his eyes, his smile quick to appear, but not quite reaching it's full potential.

"You're supposed to be on sedatives," she told him confusedly.

"Oh they took me off those, didn't Chad tell you?"

Gabi turned to look over her shoulder at their mutual friend and the black guy just shrugged, smiled sheepishly and backed out of the room.

"No, he didn't mention it," Gabi replied sweetly, secretly annoyed.

"So you thought I was out for the count still?" Troy puzzled.

"Yeah, I was worried," she added pointedly, her hands now back in her lap.

"Aww, shucks," he grinned. "I'm touched."

"I guess Chad told you I was okay, then," she guessed, seeing as he didn't seem even remotely concerned about her.

"I made sure you were." He replied, surprising her. "I wouldn't let them treat me until I knew for sure."

"Troy why would you-"

"Tea, children?" Chad swooped in, earning a glare from Troy as Gabi dropped her gaze to her lap.

"Chad- get lost would you, buddy?" Troy asked nicely, earning a giggle from Gabi as she hid her face still, finally looking over her shoulder to make sure their colleague had finally left.

"How long will you be in for?" Gabi asked quietly, their previous moment broken.

"Two more days."

"You'll miss my birthday," Gabi noted. "It's tomorrow."

"It's tomorrow?" Troy frowned, wondering where the days went. Her locker was decorated, ready. Her present bought and wrapped from the team. But she couldn't go out, could she?

"I know it's come round fast…"

"Are you going out still?" He wondered, trying to prop up on the bed, finally finding his remote control and lifting his head rest higher.

"No, I have to stay in until morning. I can't drink for a while or go crazy…"

"Then it's a rain check?" he hoped.

"I guess so," she smiled, liking this idea.

"I cannot wait to party for your birthday Montez…" he assured. "Neither can I miss you telling me about your pole dancing experience."

"Oh god, pervert alert," she sighed good humouredly. "He never fails…"

"Gabi," Troy squinted, pressing his lips together. "Did Chad tell you?"

"Did Chad tell me what?" She wondered.

"About Mannie and the restaurant- about what was poisoning people?" Troy checked.

"No, he didn't," Gabi confirmed. "Seems he's not telling me much lately…"

"They were making crystal meth there- cutting it with other drugs…the poisoning came from a batch that went wrong." He explained.

"What?" She gaped.

"The locking in- it might not have been an accident…" he broached.

"Oh my god!" She panicked, feeling the air leave her lungs at the thought of it.

"Hey, don't pass out on me," Troy reached for her, unable to touch but garnering her attention anyway. "They'll never let you back in," he joked.

"Somehow this just got very, very scary," she acknowledged.

"Garner's put us on paid leave while we heal and while they look into it." He added.

"But what about next time, Troy? What if they manage to kill us?" She worried.

Troy licked his lips, watching as her dark skin paled and her eyes grew big and frightened and he cursed his hospital bed in that moment because he would love nothing more than to climb right out and give her a big hug- just like she clearly needed right now.

"They're talking about putting us in a safe house," he told her.

"There's no way!" She denied vehemently.

"I know, I don't like it either." He agreed.

"Why the hell didn't someone tell me all this?" She glared at him.

"_I'm _telling you, okay? I won't keep anything from you_._"

"Well that's something I suppose," she conceded, stressed at his revelation.

"But you gotta get better, Gabi. Don't worry so much, we'll get through this."

"Troy, you have hypothermia," she sympathised. "Just worry about you, okay?"

"I can't do that, you're my partner," he smiled a little, his hair all soft and fluffy, his blue eyes faded with exhaustion but his loveability shining through in those grey-blue orbs of his.

"Why did everything have to get so complicated?" She wondered to herself.

"I don't know, but if it's anything to do with my karma biting me in the ass, then I should apologise right now, because you never did anything to deserve all this…" he quipped.

"Neither did you," she looked up, her eyes pinning him. "Nobody deserves this."

"Go rest, Montez," he told her, ending their conversation with a light voice. "I expect to see you tomorrow so I can give you your present," he added.

"You got me a present?" She irked one brow disbelievingly.

"Partners tradition, remember?" He gleaned, reminding her of the age old tradition of the forces partnerships buying their other half a 'wild card' gift that could either be something they hated, something no-one else knew they loved, or something entirely inappropriate depending on the level of trust the two held. Gabi dreaded to think what Troy might have thought of for her but she tried not to dwell on it before she left.

"See you tomorrow, Bolton," Gabi smirked, calling for Chad to ferry her back to her room.

"You're not staying the night?" Chad asked her as he appeared.

"Ha-ha," she laughed flatly. "Just drive."

"How do you work with her, Bolton?" Chad asked out loud, and then over his shoulder he mouthed 'She's hot!' to his friend.

"It's a long old day, Danforth," he murmured back. "A _long _old day."


	10. Cheese String

Kay- thank you :) Right back atcha ;)

And thank you everyone for comments :D

10.

By the time Gabi got to go pole dancing, a lot had happened. Troy had given her her partner's gift- a very embarrassing set of sexy red and black showgirl costume lingerie that she was meant to wear in the bedroom. Of all the things he could have gotten her, she hadn't expected that. What was worse was that she actually liked it. She wasn't meant to- it was meant to be a joke because she was so prim and proper normally but secretly she had fingered through the items and tried them on later, after visiting him and she had imagined wearing them for him, before they went to bed together.

But she had cut her imagination short, reminding herself of the hundred reasons why nothing could ever happen between them. Least of all because they worked together.

She went back to work in a part-time paper-based capacity, missing his company as she sparred during her work outs or drove to work without him by her side. She liked having him around and she hated seeing him injured so tonight was the first time they had been out together since the trapping incident.

Okay, it was with friends, he wasn't drinking and he wasn't 100% yet but they would have the chance to talk again, to banter and maybe even to have some fun before they had their meeting with Garner on the following Monday.

"I see you had a grand time pole-dancing," Troy teased as Gabi headed over, a little lubricated with alcohol it would seem.

"I wore your outfit!" She told him proudly, flashing up her tutu to reveal the suspenders, a sight which not only shocked him but turned him hard in an instant.

"You did huh?" He gravelled out, swallowing hard, meeting her gaze.

"It's perfect, you know me so well!" She cheered.

"I never thought-"

"That I'd wear it?" She interrupted with a feline smile he hadn't seen before. "Never dare me, Bolton."

"Well, happy birthday, Montez," he ground out, leaning down to kiss her cheek.

"Thank you," she smiled back. "Does the birthday girl get a dance?"

"Sure, dance away," he told her, not catching her meaning.

"I mean with _you_, Bolton." She grinned at his ignorance.

He lifted his brows in surprise. "You want to dance with me?"

"Stop looking so surprised ad get your butt up there," she grabbed his hand and led him to the dance-floor of Rudy's, earning several interested glances from their friends and colleagues.

"Montez looks hot tonight…" Troy heard Kamal tell John.

"She's looking fuckable," John agreed.

"Suspenders, wow!" another voice in the crowd, but Troy stopped listening, wondering why he was so annoyed at the voices around him describing how amazing his partner looked when that was pretty much how he used to describe girls all the time. Only now…now he didn't so much. Now he felt like something had shifted the night Gabi had lain against his body and kept him warm for his life's sake and it was only now they were really catching up and dealing with it together like they should be. It was only now that he appreciated the change.

"The guys seem pretty taken with you tonight," he told her as she manoeuvred him into a slow-dance.

"It's just the underwear," she shrugged easily. "And the stripper shoes," she added.

"It takes more than clothes to make a woman beautiful, Gabi," he bemused.

"What about lack of clothes?" She suggested knowingly.

"You look amazing tonight, but then you always do."

"Oh cheese-string is out in full force for my birthday," she teased.

Troy blinked down shyly, his cheeks tingeing red with embarrassment.

"I kinda meant that, actually," he murmured to himself.

"So are you all better now? All warmed up?" She asked and if he didn't know better, he'd think she was flirting with him, but he did know better and so her words couldn't have any hidden meaning because this was Montez, the woman who loved to hate him.

He shrugged. "Yeah, I guess so."

"No body heat required?" She leaned up and smiled into his face.

"Are you flirting with me, Montez?" He enquired.

"Nope." She denied, linking her hands at his neck now so he had to touch his to her waist. "Just teasing."

"How much did you have to drink before you got here?" He wondered.

"Mmm…two bottles of wine, three shots, a cocktail and…I know! A strawberry vodka or two from the guy at the Rhino." She remembered accurately.

"There were guys watching you?" He frowned, immediately jealous at that thought.

"No, not real ones. I think he was a barman or something. I don't remember."

"Mm, nice guy." He commented diplomatically.

"Like you," she announced.

"Wow, you definitely had your limit…" he derided.

"Hey, I'm drunk, not stupid. I know you're nice- secretly. You just pretend not to be." She announced.

"And why would I do that?" He wondered.

"You tell me, Bolton." She challenged.

"This is hardly the time or the place to talk about me," he denied.

"Who cheated on you?" She asked outright, bringing his body rigid and his gaze to hers. "Who made you give up on love?"

He looked down into her face, his lips twitching as he urged to kiss her again and stopped himself, knowing she needed the answer to her question if they were ever going to trust each other fully. He felt like she had earned it somehow- in all her support, in all her drunken glory tonight.

"Her name was Taylor. And she slept with Michael, while we were still dating. And then she left me for him, if you must know. So I know a little bit about how it feels," he offered honestly as he cradled her small body to his, feeling his heating up at the contact, still not back to normal but slowly getting there.

"I'm sorry, Troy," she sympathised, reaching up to brush her fingers into his hair, laying her palm against his cheek for a moment. "You didn't deserve that."

He shrugged. "Well maybe I'm making up for it now," he decided.

"It's never too late to change," she slipped her hand back down to his neck, arching into his body unknowingly, her breasts tingling at the contact with his chest and she yearned for more.

"I wish I knew how," he admitted.

"Just be you," she suggested. "Just be the nice guy, sometimes."

Stood there, holding her close, dancing around in slow, rhythmic motions, he could almost believe he _was _that person, deep down. The same person who fell in love with Taylor, the same one who brought flowers home, cooked dinner sometimes or went out dancing. He _was _that guy and he knew it, but nothing could turn back the clock. And the cynicism in him had grown its own head, its own voice and it couldn't be silenced. He would always have mistrust issues. He would always wonder. And with someone like Gabi- someone so enticing and beautiful, he would struggle to share her, with anyone.

He already felt the warning signals of envy enveloping him when someone else complimented her, talked to her- bought her drinks. If they were actually together, he could imagine his possessiveness would only grow and then he would frighten her off that way; if not before.

No, it was best this way- that they dance and joke and share good banter, but never share anything more. She was right about that.

"Happy Birthday, Gabriella," he called her by her full name, pausing to cup her cheek. "You're the best partner a guy could ask for."

With that he kissed her on the mouth, intending for it to be a short, chaste birthday kiss to end any thoughts he might have of them having anything more; only he didn't bank on her actually kissing him back- which she did, with strong urgency he hadn't expected.

God, but he could lose himself in her kisses, he realised as he tightened his arms and instinctively scooped her closer, deepening their kiss and encouraging her hands into his hair where they already tickled his neck.

His tongue delved, her whimpers were eaten by him and it wasn't until she arched right into his body that he stiffened; coming back to reality with a thud as his body quickly reacted in a way he knew was inevitable but that he still didn't feel comfortable with when Gabi was so under the influence of alcohol tonight.

"Whoa, get a room!" Chad slapped Troy on the shoulder, breaking their moment where they both panted and stared at each other in confusion.

"It was just a birthday kiss," Gabi quickly explained.

"Do I get one?" Chad teased.

"No!" Both Troy and Gabi answered simultaneously, causing Chad to look between them with a lifted brow.

"Okay…"

"I should get home," Gabi decided, tottering on her platforms as she finally let go of Troy, to make the point that she _could _let go of him. Apparently she couldn't stand _without _him though as she struggled to stay balanced.

"I'll take you," Troy offered, quickly supporting her with an arm around the waist.

"Fine. Goodnight, Danforth," Gabi leaned up and kissed his cheek, almost collapsing to the floor as she returned from her tiptoes to her heels and Troy quickly lifted her into his arms.

"Say your goodbyes this way," he remarked, carrying her away where she waved to Chad over Troy's shoulder.

"I am _so _winning this bet," Chad smiled to himself as the couple made their way out.

"Wow, what a night!" Gabi breathed in the cool night air.

"Did you bring a coat?" Troy asked outside. "You just got better from a chill, Montez."

"I don't need a coat, I have you," she replied gleefully, making him sigh as he swung her into his car, quickly stripping his jacket to rest over her shoulders.

"Wear this," he told her, coming round to the driver's side and getting in.

"Smells good, Bolton," she told him, getting comfortable in the car seat, settling like a contented cat.

"Don't get too comfortable we have to get out in a minute," he told her, driving through town to pull up at her house moments later.

"You're home," he told her.

"Mmm. Just drive around the block again…" she murmured sleepily.

Troy looked over and put the car in park mode, opening his door to fetch her from her resting place.

"Gabi, work with me here," he begged as he tried to grab her from the passenger seat of his car. Finally she curled her arms around his neck and clung to him just like he needed her to, to get her up the path.

"It was the best birthday ever!" She announced loudly to her neighbours.

"It was," he whispered back. "Where's your key?"

"In my garter," she replied easily.

"Can you get it?" He asked, taking a deep breath at the thought of her thigh being bared in her tempting costume.

"You're supposed to, silly. It's part of the allure…"

"Gabi, you're not alluring me, are you?" He argued.

"Am I not? Do I not have what it takes to be a Bolton girl?" She enquired drunkenly. "Ooh that sounds just like Bond girl, doesn't it? Bolton girl. Could I be a Bolton Bond girl?"

"Gabi, you'd win hands down, now please just get the key for me," he begged, juggling her in his arms at her door.

She kicked her leg out, pointing her platformed toe to lengthen her leg muscles, and then she walked her fingers up her fishnet-stockinged thigh toward the tutu, flipping up the material to expose her suspenders, the garter around her stocking top housing her key which she produced with much flair.

"Thank you," he sighed, opening her door as quietly as he could manage to swing her inside.

"Stay for coffee!" She told him loudly.

"No, I have to go…where do you want me to put you?" He asked, looking around for a sofa in the dark, flicking on the light switch with his elbow.

"Owww…" She cowered her head into his chest. "Bright lights…"

"Is the sofa okay?" He checked and she nodded against him.

"Gabi, you have to let go," he told her as he got to the sofa and she burrowed further into him.

"I like being carried by you," she contested.

"I'm sure. I think I'd like to be carried everywhere, too but this is where the Bolton express ends," he joked.

"Did you have a good my birthday?" she asked nonsensically, looking into his eyes.

"I did. I had a great your birthday," he assured.

"Even though I was drunk and stupid and made you carry me?"

"Even then."

"Do you think of me differently now?" She asked.

"Why would I?" He wondered back.

"Because I'm different. Because I'm not being me."

"It's not a bad thing," he assured.

"You think I'm boring normally," she sighed, signalling for him to lay her down.

"No, I never said that…"

"Thank you, Troy." She murmured as he lay her down. "Thank you for making my birthday special."

"Sleep well, Cinderella," he told her, kissing her forehead. "See you on Monday."

"Mommy?" A small voice called, making him jump at the sound of it, the unexpected company scaring him half to death.

"Who's mommy?" He asked automatically, his brows lifting as the little girl with dark locks and eyes pointed toward the sofa, her other thumb in her mouth in comfort.

"Mommy's sick right now, baby," Gabi called out to the little girl with her eyes closed, cementing the shocking truth to Troy that Gabi was, in actual fact, a parent.

"Kayla…" A third voice joined the chorus, preceding running down the stairs as a blonde chased after the little girl. "You know you're not allowed down here-"

The blonde stopped, gasped in surprise at seeing Troy, then swallowed.

"Hi. You must be Troy." She said, surprising him even more.

"Yeah," he frowned. "How did you know?"

"Gabi mentioned you," she shrugged. "I'm Sharpay, the baby-sitter…"

"So I gathered…" he nodded, heading for the door.

"She didn't tell anyone about Kayla because she was afraid to," Sharpay called to him as she reached the porch door.

"I understand," he offered, pausing to turn and smile blandly at her.

"Please don't judge her," the girl begged, somehow knowing more than he might give her credit for.

"I have to go…" he told her, pointing his thumb to the door before he turned and escaped, his mind whirling with thoughts and ideas, none of which he could grasp onto long enough to make sense of.

Gabi was a mother as well as a long-term kind of gal. That just changed everything.

/

Gabi stirred on the sofa and a throbbing immediately began in her head, punishing her for over-doing it last night. She groaned and rolled onto her back, covering her eyes with her arm against the sunlight that made it through the open curtains- a fact which she hadn't considered last night when Troy had positioned her in the living room.

Troy.

_Oh god_, she groaned again. Had she really told him she liked being carried by him? She twisted in mock pain and she considered she had, and then racked her brain for what else she might have done under the influence of the spirits her friends had plied her with.

"Mommy, mommy, mommy!" The joyful tones of her daughter paused her thoughts as she squinted across the room, the small bundle of Latina hair and eyes speeding toward her, aiming for a dive-bomb onto the couch.

"Kayla, please baby, don't-" She never got to finish her plea because the small girl had already executed her jump, landing perfectly on her tummy.

"Mommy, you look pretty," Kayla told her, though Gabi doubted she looked anything but with her life-size hangover, still, that was one thing she loved about kids- they didn't notice the details.

"Thank you, honey."

"Did you have a sleepover?" Kayla asked, wide eyed.

"A sleepover?" Gabi frowned. "With who, honey?"

"With your friend from last night." She answered and Gabi felt a chill run over her body. Kayla had seen that? How was that possible? Sharpay was meant to be looking after her, upstairs out of sight.

Gabi rolled her lips together and forced a smile. "No he had to go home," she answered in terms her child would understand, secretly panicking at the idea Troy had seen Kayla but having to wait for Sharpay to wake before she could work out what happened.

"His mommy wouldn't let him stay?" She asked, all wide eyes and pursed lips.

"No, never mind." Gabi excused quickly. "Let's find Aunty Sharpay shall we?" she suggested and she watched Kayla race off to do just that, a thousand thoughts swirling her mind as she did so.


	11. Venting

I think there must be a record for the number of 'OMG's and 'gasp!'s in the last set of reviews- I am truly pleased I managed to surprise you all :D

Remember, though how Gabi said right at the start she had enough to worry about? Remember Troy wondering what she meant? Remember her being worried when they were trapped that someone had let her mum know? And how she didn't want to stay in a safe house?... The signs were there, just well hidden!

Andie B- I might be using that story to send to a publisher (changing the names lol) so I had to take it down here :) If it gets nowhere I'll post it here.

Holy Nachos lol xx

11.

Sharpay relayed events to Gabi in a slow, sheepish manner as they shared news over juices while Kayla happily ate her breakfast beside them at the table.

"I'm sorry, Gabi," her friend finally sighed. "She just escaped before I knew it."

"It's okay, Shar. I was stupid to think I could ever keep this a secret, I just wanted to protect her you know?"

Sharpay nodded. "I know. And I can't see Troy blurting it out to anyone…" she defended.

"I hope not," Gabi lifted her tired eyes. "God knows I made a fool enough of myself last night."

"Oh?" Sharpay's brow rose as a small smile started on her lips. "What did you get up to?"

"We danced," Gabi relayed, remembering that much. "He carried me home…" she delved deeper, knowing there was something else; something just out of reach. Her eyes popped open with a gasp.

"Oh god."

"What? What is it?" The blonde asked.

"Oh god, no!" Gabi wailed, dropping her face into her hands.

"What happened Gabi?" Sharpay prodded.

"I think I kissed him." Gabi looked up from her hands, the levity of her statement lost on her friend.

"Well you were right, he _is _cute," Sharpay teased. "How was kissing him a _bad _thing?"

"Because of this," Gabi gestured around her, signalling Kayla. "Because of everything."

"So is he a good kisser?" Sharpay wondered, ignoring Gabi's apparent unease.

"Does it matter? It's not going to happen again…" she sighed.

"Of course it matters!" Sharpay exclaimed.

Gabi swallowed, slowly lifting her eyes. "He's an amazing kisser, Shar," she admitted. "That's the problem."

/

"Oof!" Troy staggered back with the force of Gabi's blow- her Monday morning work out expending some pent-up energy it would seem. He had no idea what it was he was supposed to have done to earn her anger, but he seemed to be in for it all the same.

"What's wrong, Bolton? Can't take the heat?" Gabi wondered, annoyed with everyone right now. Annoyed with Sharpay for letting Kayla wander, annoyed with herself for trying to hide the most important thing in her life and annoyed with Bolton for being so damn sexy that she still itched to kiss him even after the alcohol–induced haze had worn off.

"I'd love to know what it is that I'm meant to have done," he commented easily and Gabi had to concede he hadn't behaved any differently this morning when he had picked her up than any other morning when he had collected her. He'd been just as glib, equally as insulting and maybe even a little more affectionate than before. She was still trying to work out why that was.

She had decided that probably, kissing her meant nothing to him in his little hedonistic world of free sex. Maybe he had decided that her having a daughter meant zip-all in his selfish little head and that actually, she was making a big deal out of nothing. Perhaps her applied importance to the matter was nothing like his own nonchalant carefree existence and she really didn't have anything to worry about…

Only she had kinda hoped on some level that he did care. Whether it was that he cared that she had lied, he cared whether she was single or not or even just cared about the implications of having a kid while working in the force, she had hoped for him to broach the subject somehow and the fact that he hadn't was the most annoying thing of all.

"Ouch, jeez!" Troy lifted his arms up in petty defence against Gabi's blows, shielding his face.

"Sorry, Bolton. That time of the month," Gabi smiled tightly, lowering her hands as she finished her session and shook her limbs out to warm down.

"Are you mad at me for anything in particular?" He enquired as he watched her. "Or just mad?"

"Who said I was mad at you?" She turned his question around.

"Your fists," he answered with a smirk.

"I'm just…venting." She described non-sensically.

"Look if this is about Friday night and what happened in that club then-"

"It's not," she clipped him off from his intended sentence, and then kicked herself for doing so. She was dying to hear how he was going to end it. "But what were you gonna say anyway?" She added, feigning disinterest.

Troy smiled slowly at her and wandered over toward the bench where she bent to fetch her towel.

"I was gonna say that you were pretty tanked, Montez. I kind of assumed anything that happened was because of the booze talking…." He explained.

"Did something…happen?" She enquired as carefully as she could.

"You don't remember!" He crowed, his grin widening, his eyes lighting up as he quickly shot back from her whipping towel.

"I do," she grumbled.

"Uh-huh," he nodded goadingly.

"Look, I think I know what happened. I think I may have kissed you. Did I?" She checked nervously.

Troy pursed his lips as he considered his answer. He could very well admit the truth, that actually, _he _had kissed _her _and then something had happened and they'd been clinging to each other for dear life; but this was an opportunity to have fun that could not be missed and something inside him just couldn't resist teasing her.

"Yeah, yeah you did," he nodded gravely, lifting his brows for her response.

"Well…I'm sorry I did that. You were right, it was the alcohol talking," she blushed awkwardly.

"I don't know Gabi…I wouldn't mind if it was a good kiss even, but…you're pretty bad, _did anyone ever tell you that_?" He whispered.

Gabi took five seconds of indignation to realise he was pulling her chain and then she walloped him on the arm as hard as she could manage minus her boxing gloves.

"You are an asshole," she told him, not for the first time.

"It was just a kiss!" He lifted his hands in a defending shrug. "You looked so serious, I couldn't help myself…"

"I'm glad you find it funny to take the piss out of me, Bolton. I must amuse you all day long with my _ridiculous _suggestions." She accused, storming toward the changing rooms.

"Hey, come on, I was just kidding around…" He pleaded.

"Everything is a joke to you, Bolton," she turned on him, her brown eyes showing him her hurt.

"I thought it meant nothing to you, like it did to me," he lied, meeting her gaze. "I was just making you suffer wondering what you got up to."

"Kissing people is neither a joke to me, nor does it mean nothing," she arched back. "I just should have known you didn't feel the same."

"Gabi…" He called as she went inside the shower rooms. "Come on," he murmured to himself, closing his eyes in regret.

"Please don't tell me you ruined our bet already?" Chad asked from behind Troy.

"_Your _bet, Chad." Troy opened his eyes and swivelled.

"What's she got her knickers tangled over?" His friend lifted his chin toward the closed door.

"Me kissing her, apparently." Troy sighed.

"Buddy, you used to be the King of kissing!" Chad laughed to himself at his quip while Troy eyed him with patient disgust.

"Apparently I didn't take it seriously." He shrugged.

"Hey, kissing's meant to be fun," Chad grinned.

"Just now, I was teasing her; I told her it didn't mean anything…" Troy explained further.

"Did it?" Chad asked right back, quick as a flash.

"I don't know…no, of course not…" Troy stuttered.

"You don't sound too sure." Chad riled.

"I told her she was a bad kisser," Troy admitted the real reason for their spat.

"Jeez, buddy, you're looking for an early grave," Chad shook his head.

"I just…I just can't help myself; it comes out of my mouth before I even have time to think…" Troy frowned, running a hand through his cropped locks as he silently worried.

"Well you need to take it back," Chad suggested. "Just tell her you were lying and that she's a great kisser- job done."

Troy closed his eyes and winced, meeting the deep brown of his friend's gaze before he spoke again. "I don't want her to know that."

"Wait a second- you like her don't you? You really like Montez the Brazilian babe…"

"Don't call her that," Troy admonished.

"Hey, she's the one waxing it, I'm just sayin'…"

"Well-don't," Troy clipped. "And it has nothing to do with how I feel," he added to stop Chad's ribbing. "We both know I'm not cut out for 'forever.'"

"Dude, who said anything about forever?" Chad scoffed. "Sink into that Brazilian pussy and then brush her off like the rest; I don't see the big deal."

"It's not just her, Chad." Troy told him, not sure if he should divulge Gabi's secret or not. "She has baggage."

"That doesn't usually stop you plunging the pussy my friend," Chad told him starkly, shocking Troy into a daze. _Was he really that heartless? That he would sleep with a girl no matter what her emotional well-being? No matter her problems and concerns and worries?_

He closed his eyes again in regret as he realised he probably was. And Gabi's plus-one was no different than any of his other bed-partner's equally important responsibilities, only he didn't want to know about them normally. Normally he just wanted to get his kick and go and now Chad's rather blunt description of his heartless behaviour had him disgusted to the core in realisation of the life he had come to live.

Okay, he couldn't pretend he wanted to be a rent-a-dad for the little dark-skinned, dark-haired, dark-eyed girl, but he wasn't prepared to go to bed with Gabi and throw her away like all the others, either.

He wanted to take her to bed more than he cared to admit, but it wouldn't be from his own selfish greed, he swore silently. If it was ever going to happen, it would be because they both wanted it and he guessed that wasn't likely to happen any time soon.

/

"Hey- look, I didn't mean what I said earlier," Troy whispered to Gabi as they sat in Garner's office, preparing for the news of their fate.

"Please don't speak to me, Bolton," she returned, folding her arms and looking ahead to avoid looking at him.

"I don't really think that you can't-"

"Ehem," Al coughed to break their moment, bringing their full attention to him as he frowned and pursed his lips, considering his words.

Troy threw a quick nervous look to Gabi and she returned it, folding her hands in her lap.

"As you both know, the O'Reilly brothers were producing and shipping drugs out of their little family restaurant," he began, reminding them of the news they had found out while in hospital.

"FBI are still into it- Mannie and Bernie are still 'at large' and we still have no idea whether you two are possible targets…"

"Jeez, Al, give us the good news, huh?" Troy commented drily.

"There's no reason for us to think the lock in was because of the O'Reilly brothers," he confirmed, relieving their worry just a little as they both breathed out in relief.

"But we still want you to be careful and not get complacent…" he warned gravely. "You are two of my best guys and you've done a great job so far but you have to stick together, ok?"

"Sir, how are we meant to do that? Sometimes the job calls for us to break up…" Troy intervened.

"He's right, boss. We can't be attached at the hip," Gabi added, thinking how insufferable that would be. Troy's ego was big enough to fill the room; she would go crazy if she had to suffer him constantly.

"Well, try to be," Al suggested. "Troy, I know you feel responsible for Montez but she's just as capable as you and twice as feisty so you're gonna have to rely on her too during these next few weeks."

"Okay," he nodded with a sigh, bringing Gabi's gaze over to him.

He waited for her to say something- to protest- to argue, to throw a hissy even, but she didn't speak, she just looked back to Garner and pressed her lips together and in that moment, along with wanting to kiss her, he also wondered what she wanted to say but was holding back.

"Gabi. Same for you. You're an independent lady but you have to let him protect you if you need it."

"Fine," she shrugged, her ponytail swishing on her back.

"Good. I can't afford to lose you two and we don't even know that anything will happen so just lay low for a bit until they catch the bastards," Al finished his talk, expelling them both from his office where Troy looked sheepishly at the small Latina beside him.

"Can we start over?" He wondered.

Gabi looked up and met his eyes. "We don't have much choice."

"Well you could hate me forever; no doubt I deserve it…"

"You know why it's important for me to stay alive," she shared, reminding him of her secret.

"I do." He confirmed shortly.

"Then you know that me forgiving you and putting our past behind us is only for that reason." She pointed out.

"You have a beautiful daughter, Gabi. I want you to be there for her, too." He offered.

Her eyes searched his as she silently thought, _but __**you**__ don't want to be there for either of us. _One night only, that's all she could ever hope for with him and as much as her body ached for it, her heart couldn't cope with the loss. She would want so much more than he could give her.

"Then let's start over," she confirmed. "This is your last chance, Bolton."

"Let me take you for dinner," he quickly offered. "Tonight- at Mario's."

"I can't get a babysitter that short notice," she told him, detailing to him the planning involved in her life. "Maybe another time."

"Then I'll come to you- I'll cook spaghetti." He followed her as she wandered away, ending their conversation which he immediately struck back up.

Gabi shook her head bemusedly. "You want to spend time with me and Kayla?"

"No…well, you," he amended. "But I don't mind if you have to see to your kid or whatever…"

"She's not a dog, Bolton. She doesn't go to a kennel and sleep all night," she pointed out, sharing the privacy of the empty corridor with him now they were outside the office.

"Look, okay, you don't want me there, just tell me what I can do to make things right?"

Gabi paused and looked up to him, wondering if he was serious about coming over and meeting her daughter. If they were going to be spending more time together then maybe it was best he _did _meet her because she was technically involved in this, too. Especially if something went wrong. She would never have considered it, never have entertained the idea and if it weren't for his earnest face, she might have dismissed him altogether but something told her he was trying and she didn't want to quash his attempt.

"Okay you can come over," she sighed, giving in and he grinned, balling his fist in a victory pump. "But…" she added.

"There's always a but," he teased.

"I don't normally have male friends over. I don't want Kayla to get attached to you if you have no intention of being her friend. I'll prepare her but you have to promise me you won't talk to her too much," Gabi asked.

Troy felt a hurtful stab in his chest at her request, secretly wishing he could have the chance to be Kayla's friend, but then something in him rose up and drowned the feeling. Gabi was right. He wasn't planning on hanging around, it wasn't fair to the girl to befriend her one night and never go back.

"Ok, deal." He nodded sagely once.

"Let's get to this domestic before they kill each other," Gabi said of their next job and Troy followed her lead.


	12. Spaghetti

I know Troy's a DOOFUS isn't he? Lol. No-one is perfect, right?...

Cncgrad02- wow, thank you, that practically made my day seeing as I know nothing about kids or parenthood! But I do know how single mums struggle. I hope I can do you justice!

12.

"Kayla honey, we're having a guest tonight," Gabi told her little girl, the one who was the spitting image of her, just younger and smaller.

"Is it Aunty Sharpay?" Kayla's eyes lit up.

"No, it's a friend of mine. He's from my work." Gabi explained, brushing Kayla's shoulder-length hair out and then braiding it either side of her head.

"Is it the man who came the other night?" Kayla asked knowingly, making Gabi smile. Kids were _so _smart.

"Yeah, that's him. His name is Troy and he just wanted to come over tonight and cook us spaghetti." Gabi elaborated, carefully managing her daughter's expectations.

"Are you having a sleepover with him?" Kayla turned to her, big brown eyes wide.

"No, he's not that kind of friend," Gabi smiled softly. "Now, what are you going to wear?"

Kayla's face lit up at the idea she got to choose her outfit for the special guest who was making her favourite food-spaghetti.

"Can I wear my bunny ears?"

Gabi laughed at her as she raced across the room to dig out her favourite head-gear.

"Of course you can," she assured.

"And my nurses costume?"

Kayla's big hopeful eyes told her she was expecting a 'no', but Gabi was slowly giving her freedom over her own wardrobe and she didn't have the heart to turn her down.

"Okay but only for tonight…"

"Yay!" Kayla ran back to her closet while Gabi drifted back into her own room to find clothes for herself.

"Mommy, I know what you can wear!" Kayla soon raced in after her, running right into her closet.

"Well that saves me one job," Gabi decided, heading for the shower, coming back out minutes later to find Kayla had pulled out her swishy black dress from the back of her closet- the one she used to go dancing in, that Kayla had seen her wear on dates.

"I'm choosing earrings…" the small girl told her, going through her jewellery chest.

"Oh, honey, I can't wear this. Troy is just a friend. He's not a special friend," Gabi explained softly.

"You look pretty in this," Kayla pleaded. "I'm being nurse and if you don't dress up he'll think I'm being silly…"

Gabi looked down on her child and stroked her hand over her hair, smiling at her words. "Okay, I'll wear the dress."

Kayla nodded happily and found some drop earrings for her, which Gabi put in quickly, brushing make up over her face just in time before Troy rang the bell. She looked to Kayla, held out her hand and descended the stairs with her, nervous butterflies running through her tummy at what tonight might bring.

Troy clearly didn't like children and his suggestion to meet Kayla still confused her, but she was nervous about what other people thought of her daughter- what they thought of her as a mom and she was definitely nervous that this dress was too clingy, too flirty and gave off _entirely _the wrong impression.

She opened the door with his name on her lips, a smile ready but her greeting was paused by the sight of Troy on the other side- dressed casually in a long sleeve white top and soft blue jeans, his hair spiked and styled, his blue eyes clear like the sky and his curly lashes all…curly and distracting. She didn't think he looked all that different than normal, but for some reason, she couldn't get the words off her tongue.

"Hey," he smiled equally nervously, letting out an anxious breath. "Hey there," he added to Kayla, crouching down to her level to touch his finger to the tip of one of her bunny ears. "Cool ears."

"I'm a nurse," she told him rather formally. "You better come inside so I can examine you."

With that she turned and ran inside, leaving Gabi in her stupor on the doorstep.

"Can I come inside, then? Or is the offer withdrawn?" He asked as she remained frozen in place.

"Huh?" Gabi snapped her gaze up, wondering why she had lost the will to speak- or even move. Maybe it had something to do with the way his white top outlined his very muscled torso or maybe it was just her filthy mind replaying scenes from when he had handed her his t-shirt, topless. Whatever the case, she was being rude _and _weird and she had to snap out of it.

"Are you okay?" He arched one brow questioningly.

"Yeah," she assured with a fake smile, gesturing him inside as she stepped back to allow room. "I'm fine, I'm sorry- just a little frazzled…"

"You look amazing by the way," he told her in a soft husk as he stood deliberately close to her, both trapped in the doorway.

"Oh," her lashes flickered with unease as she dropped her eyes from his. "Thank you."

"You could be having a heart attack and you don't even know it," Kayla's voice forced them to move, Troy following her through to the living room where she pointed to the sofa for him to sit.

"I'm all yours," he told the girl, lifting his eyes to Gabi to check she was okay with him playing her game and Gabi smiled to acknowledge his silent question.

"I'm Nurse Kayla and you're the patient, Tr…Tr…" Kayla struggled with his name.

"Troy," he supplied for her patiently, smiling at her attempt.

"Tr-oy," she repeated, smiling happily when she got it.

"Okay, what does the examination involve?" He wondered, easily falling into Kayla's game as Gabi snuck out to pour drinks.

"First, I have to listen to your heart…" The girl held up her stethoscope and he pretended to look scared.

"Does it hurt?"

"No, silly," she giggled, climbing onto the sofa beside him to press the fake instrument to his chest- nowhere near his heart he noted, but he wasn't sure if he should correct her or not, so he didn't for fear of breaking the beautiful smile on her face. "You're alive," she confirmed.

"Well, thank goodness for that," he joked and she giggled again, getting excitable.

"And then I have to test your reflexes…" she hopped back down, smacking him in the knee with her plastic hammer.

"Ouch!" He feigned, rubbing his knee.

"You have good reflexes," she told him.

"I'm glad."

"Now I have to take your temperature…" Kayla held up her pretend thermometer for him and he dutifully put it into his mouth even though it looked half chewed to death and he couldn't determine where it had been right before she gave it to him.

"It tastes funny," he complained around the stick.

"No talking," she chided, taking the thermometer back to read the results. "You have a fever," she told him gravely.

"Oh god, no," he dramatised. "What does that mean?"

"You have to wear the bunny ears," she told him, sliding off her beloved head set.

"Oh no," he shook his head. "They're yours, I couldn't possibly-"

"Everybody else wore them." She told him innocently.

"Everybody?" He frowned worriedly.

"Everybody I like." She added. "Some big people look at me funny and talk to me funny. They don't get to wear the ears," she described.

"Oh," he looked at the head band with renewed respect. Kayla was accepting him into her little world of medical care and rabbit ears. He felt kind of privileged and a wash of something he wasn't expecting rushed over him- he almost felt proud. "Well, thank you."

"Put them on," she prompted and he arranged the band on his head, looking down to her expectantly.

"How do I look?"

_Adorable._ Gabi answered silently from the doorway, a wine glass in each hand. _And incredibly sexy. _How did he manage that with those ridiculous ears on his head she wondered?

"Wine, Troy?" Gabi swifted in, handing him his glass and gulping hers down quickly, placing her empty glass out of reach while she herded Kayla up into her play corner before she got to be a nuisance.

"So, show me the kitchen, I'll get to work…" he suggested as he rose from the couch, his height dwarfing Gabi's as she just stared at him blankly. "I'm making spaghetti, remember?"

"Yay, my favourite!" Kayla crowed from her play mat.

"Wanna help me?" He asked the girl, and then winced, looking to Gabi to silently apologise for his inclusion of her in his task. She had specifically told him not to do that. But Kayla it seemed, was well-trained.

"Can I mommy?" She asked Gabi, kneeling up hopefully on her mat. "I'll just chop the tomatoes and measure the s'ghetti." She pleaded.

"Why don't we both help?" Gabi suggested. "I'm sure Troy could use it…"

He smiled at her good-naturedly as the two of them came through with him while he worked, the three of them preparing the delicious bolognase they all enjoyed. After dinner Kayla began yawning pretty largely and Gabi lifted her up to take her to bed.

"Say goodnight to Troy, Kayla," Gabi told her sleepy daughter.

"Does Troy tell bedtime stories?" Kayla murmured, nodding off in Gabi's arms even as she spoke.

"No I'm afraid not, honey," Gabi answered for him, cutting him out of an obviously personal ritual that she was right to exclude him from.

"Night night, Troy. Don't let the bed bugs bite." Kayla murmured around her sucked thumb.

"Good night, Nurse Kayla. Sweet dreams." He called as Gabi carried her up and then appeared again a short while later, covering her own yawn with the back of her hand.

"I should go," he guessed, tucking his hands into his pockets nervously as he was faced with the beautiful sight of Gabriella in her sexy black dress- her curves perfectly hugged by the material- her eyes bright with her obvious love for her daughter and her hair all curled and touchable.

"No, stay a while. I don't get much 'big people' time," she joked. "At least let's have one more wine before you go."

He smiled at her insistence, relaxing back into her sofa as she curled up beside him, sipping her wine slowly.

"It's a Monday night, should you be drinking?" He enquired warmly.

"It's dinner. I think I'm allowed one or two."

"God, she's incredible isn't she?" He turned to her with a bemused smile.

"Kayla?" She checked and he nodded slowly, in awe. "She's my beautiful baby."

"She's just so…clever." He surmised.

"Yeah, she's a little trooper…"

"Wait a second," Troy frowned, a sudden realisation hitting him where he sat up on the sofa in thinking of it. "Was Paul her father?"

Gabi smiled thinly and met his eyes, full on, her courage and inner strength never more visible than in that moment.

"Yeah he was. And she never got to meet him." Gabi confirmed.

"What did you tell her?" He wondered, astounded.

"What could I tell her?" Gabi sighed. "I had to tell her he left. I couldn't lie or he might turn up down the line and she'd hate me for lying."

"Oh, man," Troy shook his head and ran his fingers over his mouth, feeling a little girl's disappointment at being abandoned by her father.

"Look, I'm sorry you saw all this, it was never meant to happen. I keep my private life private for a reason and Kayla was never meant to meet you before…" She quickly excused. "I don't want you to feel sorry for us or anything like that. We have a good life…"

"Gabi, you don't have to hide from me," Troy implored, edging closer to make his point, sitting on his ankle sideways to her. "I'm not gonna go running to the hills just because I know something about you that's not to do with work."

"She lost her dad, Troy. Any guy I bring home- friend or not- she's gonna hope you're the one to replace her missing father. Look what she picked me to wear tonight- a date dress. She has hopes no matter how I explain things."

"But you look beautiful in that dress," he squinted his eyes. "I think it's amazing that she chose it because she knows how pretty you are and she just wants everyone to know it."

"So you'll come around again, then, will you?" She asked, almost accusingly.

He stopped himself from shrugging, a non-committal sign he didn't want to elude. Instead he met her gaze and held it, thinking hard.

"If you want me to."

"It's not about what I _want_, Troy," she laughed lightly. "If it was, things would be so different. All the time I have to think about what's best for _her._"

"What about you, Gabi? Who's fulfilling your needs?" He wondered, brushing the backs of his fingers over her cheek to train her hair back where she lowered her gaze to her hands, before lifting it back to him.

"No-one," she murmured, knowing she had needs, deep dark hidden ones that seemed to float to the surface with even the softest of touches from him and it was something she hated about herself- that she had gone three years without any kind of sexual contact and then one or two fingertip touches from the man she loved to hate turned her to mush.

Troy didn't have words, he didn't think anything he could say could justify this inexplicable pull he felt whenever he got near her and right now, he wanted to take those budded lips of hers and taste their sweetness more than he wanted anything else in the world.

She rose to meet him, he spread his fingers against her face and framed there, drawing her mouth right where he wanted it, against his, kissing, where he could tentatively touch his tongue to hers and garner her reaction; this time a wanton sigh that ached him hard in his lap.

"Oh god," he sighed as he took a breath, then wrapped her close, taking her mouth again in a deeper onslaught, his hands roaming up her sides to test those curves she showcased so wonderfully in her fitted dress.

She whimpered, arched closer and he practically enveloped her into his lap as they awkwardly struggled on the sofa, her hands mimicking his now and searching for flesh. She found it, hot, hard and unrelenting as her hands gripped his shoulders and kneaded for confirmation of his strength and soon enough she was cupping his biceps, running her eager palms down his rock-hard, pronounced chest.

"What is this?" she whispered confusedly, heady with desire as she found the hem of his top and tried to lift it up, her hands shaky with passion as she gave up removing the barrier to just touch his skin underneath the cotton instead. His stomach muscles contracted in response, his breaths shortened and his eyes darkened and if her lips hadn't been swollen and her own eyes so dark, he might not have taken the back of her head in his hand and delved his tongue into her mouth for another long kiss before kissing down her throat in those long, sucking kisses he had ached to place there from day one.

"Mommy?" Kayla's voice was distant, from another room, but it snapped her back to reality all the same, her body so intimately wrapped around Troy's as she practically straddled him across one of his thighs, his arms banding around her and their buzzing bodies and short breaths signal to their heightened desire. Right now the last thing she wanted to do was go and calm her daughter from a nightmare or clean her wetted bed. Right now she wanted to keep on kissing Troy like there was no tomorrow and press herself up to his body to try and relieve some of the aching need she felt and saw in his answering arousal, something that swelled so starkly between them that neither of them could ignore it.

"I'm sorry," she winced, knowing this was the reason she would never have anything real with anyone again. Who could understand what it was like to have a child unless they had one themselves? Let alone someone like Troy who already admitted to being a bachelor?

"It's okay," he licked his lips, swallowing hard against the need his body ached for, his throat tight with longing just like his jeans were.

"I want this…you don't know how much," she implored, cursing herself for saying that.

"Its okay, you have to go…" he assured.

"You won't wait for me will you?" She flicked her eyes between his, feeling his hands rest on her thighs self consciously as their passion died.

"I'll be here when you come back," he promised and Gabi closed her eyes in regret, knowing if they hadn't been stopped then they would have ended up in bed together and she knew she should care about the consequences but right now, she didn't. There was something about tonight and it wasn't going to come around again anytime soon so although she didn't regret for one second having Kayla, for one second she did wish she didn't have to think about anything but how he made her skin burn with fire or her insides throb with need.

She climbed from his body, off the sofa and slowly headed up the stairs to attend Kayla's call, her nerves even more frazzled than before if that were possible.

She really had thought he'd be gone by the time she came back down- wet bed sheets changed and put into laundry- but he had followed his word- he had stayed.

And he'd fallen asleep on her sofa because when she came down, it was to find him stretched out, softly snoring, his arms crossed across his impressive chest and his converse kicked onto the floor. The bunny ears Kayla had assigned him were carefully guarded under his curled fingers and she silently commended her daughter for reading him so well. She never would have thought he had it in him.

"Looks like I'm having a sleepover after-all." She sighed with a soft affectionate smile, covering him with a light duvet before she headed up to her room alone.


	13. Dive Bomb

This must be my longest shout out ever! Sorry I cannot reply to you all but I read and take all your comments in!

Seriously, thank you for your comments, everyone got the bunny ears thing and I love that you did :D

Bluebell- thank you :)

Midnight- Seriously? Wow that is freaky. And cool :D

EmmaWoodhouse- Paul is the ex she talked about when they got trapped- the one who cheated on her and left her pregnant (though she didn't mention her pregnancy at the time) and Pete is the guy who Troy _thought _she was dating but she only went out with until she realised he'd made a bet on her. Hope that makes sense ;)

Cncgrad02- you seem to really get this story and I am really happy with that!

Completely alluring- well thank you! I'm glad I tempted you on board the angkeats train :) I have lots more stories to tide you over lol ;)

13.

"Dive-bomb!" Kayla called, right before landing in Troy's lap with much the same wrestling manoeuvre Gabi had used on the sofa back in the underground caretaker's room. Troy woke with quick fright realising this was probably where Gabi got her move from.

"Is it morning already?" Troy groaned, realising swiftly he had fallen asleep on Gabi's sofa and that actually, he had to get ready for work.

"Wakey wakey," Kayla bounced on his stomach, causing him to grin widely at her alarm technique- one he much preferred to his own shrill ring.

"Hey, I'm awake, Nurse," he grumbled, sitting up to squint at her, noticing Gabi had covered him with a comforter and Kayla was busy ripping this away.

"Patient is better," she decided with a beguiling smile that captured his heart. She had the cutest, dimpled smile he had ever seen and her features were so like her mother's he couldn't help but feel a fondness towards the girl, even if she had woken him at 5am he measured belatedly.

"Kayla, I told you not to wake Troy up!" Gabi came running down the stairs, hastily throwing her hair into a high ponytail before she scooped up her giggling daughter and sighed with a stressed frown at Troy. "I'm so sorry."

Kayla looked up to her mother and pushed out her lower lip. "I wanted to say goo-bye," she pouted.

"It's rude to wake people when they're guests in our house," Gabi told her off, then put her down. "Go and get your cereal before Nana gets here." She requested.

"Are you having cereal?" Kayla asked Troy as she trailed by the sofa toward the kitchen.

"Uhm…" He flicked a look to Gabi who gave a tiny shrug. "Sure, why not," he confirmed, running a hand through his sleep-messed hair and finally taking a good look at the woman who just kept on surprising him.

"Is that okay?" He checked afterwards, nervously, once Kayla had left the room.

"If you're happy to stay a little while longer…" she led, still frowning at him.

"Yeah, like I said, why not?"

"I'm sorry she came running down here and jumped on you like that…we don't get many new visitors, it's all exciting to her…" Gabi excused.

"It's weird to think anyone would find me exciting," he teased and Gabi had to bite into her lower lip to stop herself admitting that actually _she _found him _very _exciting but not in the same way a child would.

"She's still naïve," Gabi bounced back, her frown easing. "I'm sure the novelty will wear off…"

Troy looked up and smiled at her, taking her joke for what it was, but accepting her chagrin, too.

"I'm sure it will." He agreed. "Look, I should apologise for falling asleep…I must have been whacked. You should've just woke me," he added.

"Well, you looked so peaceful," Gabi offered. "And it wasn't hurting anyone for you to sleep there."

"I thought you didn't want me getting friendly with Kayla?" He challenged, standing up.

He had no idea how she felt about kissing him last night- he had no idea if it was the wine talking or something deeper and he didn't even know how _he _felt yet, so this knock back into normal regime was a welcome relief. He didn't know if he was ready to face whatever it was they had yet- because he didn't even know if they had anything. It might just be Gabi and alcohol creating a situation that wasn't real or worth worrying about. She certainly didn't seem bothered apart from that ridiculous frown she wore.

Gabi lifted her chin as Troy rose, wondering how to answer his question. He was right, she had said that and she had intended it, but the moment he had come into her home, he and Kayla had just bonded so effortlessly and even now they were going to be sharing breakfast. But her daughter's excitement warned her of an impending heartache because Troy wasn't going to keep coming around, no matter what he had claimed last night.

Kissing him had been the most amazing feeling in the world but she knew she couldn't hope for more- she knew it wasn't fair of her to expect it from him, either. She was the one who got pregnant, she signed up to be a single mother and he loved his free and single ways- kids just didn't compute into that. And that was fine. As long as Kayla didn't get hurt along the way.

"You know what, Troy?" Gabi tilted her head as she pursed her lips, and then grazed her lower one thoughtfully. "You said yourself you're not into the kids thing. Maybe Kayla's a novelty to you and one day you'll get tired of her, you know?" She beseeched, not knowing where to put her hands as she expressively lifted them.

Troy captured them into his gently as he squinted a little and let his mind work through her statement before he replied. A trait he wasn't used to exerting very often but was finding to be the successful tool in their mended relations.

"I was wrong," he admitted softly, bringing her gaze up quickly and she didn't move her hands from his he noted. "I thought…God, I don't know what I thought," he sighed. "I guess I panicked at the thought of even being near a kid but now I've met her and seen you two together…I'd like to hang out more. If we're gonna be in this thing together then you need me. Let me be a part of your lives," he pleaded.

"You had one night, Troy. One night of cute smiles and playful games. There's going to be a bad day- she might fall and hurt herself or go missing under your nose- believe me, I've been there," she implored. "I don't think you're going to want to be here when she won't stop crying and refuses to go to bed…"

"You don't think I can take the shit?" He repeated, blinking to hide his hurt at her words. Well of course she didn't trust him, she had no reason to- he was a self-confessed selfish prick. If only he knew why these two Latina's made him want to change his mind and be part of their world. A world where laughter and love seemed a daily requirement. "Yeah, I guess you're right," he nodded sadly, dropping her hands, leaving her dumbfounded.

She had least of all expected that, she mused. Was he really asking for her trust in him and had she really denied it?

"Are you gonna eat your cornflakes or not?" Kayla stood with folded arms at the join of the rooms, bringing Troy's gaze to her.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I got talking to your mom…"

"They're soggy now, do you want fresh ones?" She asked as she turned back into the kitchen and Troy slowly headed after her, throwing a look over his shoulder to Gabi.

"Are you okay?" He checked.

She nodded her agreement but inside she turmoiled, knowing she wasn't okay at all and god knew if she would ever be okay again because she couldn't even look at him without wanting to kiss him again or run her fingers into his hair.

Thank god he hadn't mentioned her kissing him again or she might just give up altogether. She stepped forward and felt something under her toes which she bent down to retrieve- finding the bunny ears there. She smiled softly as she remembered both Kayla and Troy wearing them last night and slipped them onto her head, her smile widening as she put her shoulders back and prepared for the day ahead- the day where her feelings came the bottom of the list of priorities.

/

Kayla had imparted Troy with a goodbye gift. She hadn't given him toys or anything he could show to anyone else, but she had hugged him around the leg so cutely that he had felt tears spring to his eyes in sudden affection; an emotion he hadn't expected to feel.

Nobody hugged him much apart from his mum and sometimes the girls he slept with depending on their preference. He hadn't had a genuine, heartfelt, honest to god hug like hers in a real long time and it stayed with him all morning, even when he and Gabi pulled up at the same house they had visited two weeks before- the one where they had investigated possible child abuse.

Social services had found cause for concern- they were staging an intervention. He and Gabi were called in for back up in case the father reacted badly, though it wasn't expected.

"What are you smiling at?" Gabi turned to him as he killed the engine.

"Kayla's goodbye hug this morning," he admitted the reason for his goofy smile even though it surprised her.

"Yeah, her hugs are the best," Gabi agreed softly.

"Kinda makes you think this stuff we do pales in comparison…" he ventured philosophically.

"We have a good purpose, Troy," she assured. "But I know what you mean. I forget about this the minute I step in my door."

"Thank you," he smiled lopsidedly. "You didn't have to let me into your home and life and you did and I'm grateful for that."

"You're welcome," she said back, feeling nervous at his growing attachment to her and her daughter. It just might complicate things if they got too friendly. Although she could count three kisses as pretty friendly but the less said about that the better.

"I really didn't want to be doing this today," he sighed, pushing open his door to get out, Gabi following as they waited for the Social Services to lead the way while they dropped back, a quiet re-enforcement, but not presence enough to cause alarm.

"I know, it never gets any easier," she agreed as they walked up the path.

"You know, we make a good team, Montez," he smiled lop-sidedly at her as they paused about ten meters from the porch, Gabi looping her thumbs into her belt loops.

"Don't tell me-you want chilli dogs for lunch today?" She enquired back drily.

"I haven't had one for ages," he realised with a concerned frown.

"Well you also haven't insulted the size of my ass for ages; it doesn't mean it's a bad thing." She quipped.

"Well your ass is perfect anyway so I don't even know why I bothered insulting it," he mused, meeting her eyes with a warm smile that made her toes tingle- along with something deep inside.

"Oh please. Cheese string is back in town."

"I'm serious, Montez." He assured. "I was so stupid to ever say those things…" he met her gaze with shy eyes, wondering if he should tell her the truth.

"Then why did you? To impress the boys?" She wondered, folding her arms defensively over her chest.

"I don't think you'd believe me if I told you…" he tested.

"Try me." She pursed her lips and arched her brows.

"Seriously?" He checked. "You want to know the real reason why I did that?"

"I do," she confirmed, checking to the house to make sure the intervention was going smoothly. The social hadn't come out yet.

He rubbed his finger along his lips and blinked his eyes down, considering the levity of what he was about to say. He didn't get a chance to actually say it, though because a gun-shot came from nowhere and flew by them, forcing them into sudden action.

Troy drew his gun immediately, pointing toward the house, subconsciously stepping in front of Gabi to barrier her from any further intended assault.

"Mr. Reynolds?" He called the father's name. "Is that you with a gun in there?"

Troy tracked up the path, his senses on high alert as he crept, Gabi fanning out behind him to take the veranda side-on, checking for any activity at the rear of the house.

"Gabi, don't go too far," he reminded her and she looked over and nodded, heading back toward him with her gun also pointed in straight arms.

"Jay?" She called out for the Social Services guardian, finding no voice calling back.

Troy knocked on the door hesitantly, greeted by another bullet splitting the wood there, a fact which knocked him to the ground in instinctive protection, right before he grabbed Gabi's hand and tugged her down, too so that they both lay low while he engaged his radio to call for back up.

"We got a one-niner here, over." He whispered into the crackly device.

"Copy."

The confirmation they would soon be rescued. Gabi looked to Troy, both of them chest down to the floorboards of the porch, both of them startled by the turn of events.

"Do you think they're dead?" She wondered.

"No I think he's just a desperate man. Imagine how you'd feel if they wanted to take Kayla away…"

Gabi's face creased in concern and he felt a stab to his chest at making her worry.

"Gabi, they're not going to. You're an amazing mom," he added quickly.

Another bullet ricocheted off the flag pole on the outer side of the porch, both of them ducking their heads again to avoid it.

"Oh, god, please don't let me die," Gabi prayed softly, closing her eyes. She felt Troy's fingers cover hers where they lay palms down and she looked over, touched by his gesture of support.

"I won't let you," he promised seriously.

"Partners, remember?" She told him back, twisting her hand over so that their palms met and touched and in that moment, the buzz that zapped between them was instantaneous and fast; but it led their gazes to meld together while they tried to make sense of it.

"You run on three," he told her. "I'll cover you."

"No way, no chances," she insisted.

"Get out of here Gabi, I can handle this," he instructed, making her equally mad at his dismissal of her; and secretly touched at his evident concern.

"I'm not going, Troy. Garner said we stick together. I'm not going back on that."

Another shot came through the door, accompanied by the distant sirens of their back up. Specialised gun officers would be on their way and the both of them would be out of the firing line before long.

"Mr Reynolds!" Troy called. "You have to put the gun down and give yourself up. We have more officers on the way right now!

"Get off my property!" The man called back, yet another shot sounding out, a frightened yelp from inside signalling that no-one had yet been hurt.

"Think of your son, Mr Reynolds. We just want what's best for him; you're only making things worse…"

"Stupid fucking cops!" The insult preceded another shot, this one skimming Troy's elbow so that he rolled over and hissed in pain, not expecting the bullet so low. That meant Keiron Reynolds could see them now.

"Troy?" Gabi inched over and checked his wound once he let go of it, the deep scratch bleeding already. "Shit," she swore, unbuttoning her blouse and struggling out of it, using the material to wrap tightly around his wound to stem the blood flow.

"If I knew this was what it took to see you in your underwear, I would have got shot ages ago," Troy smiled in forced humour, his face tight with pain.

"You would have got shot in the balls by me," she agreed with a flick of her eyes to his as she smiled felinely.

"Montez, you have great breasts…" He marvelled at the view of her small mounds perfectly showcased in a black bra he could see pretty much all of even through the little white vest she wore. Even though she wasn't more than a handful in size, the soft flesh of her breasts pushed up above the neckline of her cotton vest, treating him to a view of her cleavage he hadn't expected.

She looked down into her décolletage and back up to him, the tiniest frown on her face. "I don't have any," she mused.

He arched his brow and begged to differ, but she quickly changed tack before he could say more.

"And this is hardly the time or place-"

"Keiron Reynolds!" A loud speakered voice interrupted her put-down.

"Tell them to back off!" Keiron called to Gabi and Troy.

"We have to go down there, Keiron." Gabi reasoned.

"Only you. He stays here," he said of Troy.

"He's injured." Gabi called back, pleading.

"Fine then you stay. But only one of you goes." Keiron bargained.

"You go," Troy told her with serious blue eyes.

"No, you're bleeding. You have to get help." Gabi insisted.

"This isn't a conversation, Gabi. You go I stay."

"Don't do that macho shit on me now, Troy," she argued. "Our lives depend on it."

"Exactly. You have more to lose than I do." He told her.

"You're hurt. You go." She repeated.

"Montez is coming down!" Troy called to the officer behind them, sealing her fate.

"God, I hate you!" She fumed, pressing her lips together in annoyance.

"Gabi, wait…" He framed her face with his hand, despite his bad arm and leaned forward to kiss her, once on the mouth for a quick moment before he pulled back and rolled onto his back, closing his eyes against the pain in his arm.

"Don't die yet, Bolton," she begged in a husk before she ran for it, all the way down the path to safety, her professional mask just a second away from crumbling as she felt tears come to her eyes at having to leave Troy behind-and hurt.

"What's the story?" Officer Joe Jones asked her and she relayed the scene with practised ease, then paused before she beseeched him.

"Please get him out."

"We will," he nodded his assurance, then turned to his men and directed them, having them surround the house while they tried to reach reason with the man behind the door.

"He's bleeding and he wouldn't go," Gabi fretted, chewing into the soft skin of her thumb as Chad came up beside her and comforted her with a hand to her shoulder.

"He's protecting you." He told her easily.

"I know but he doesn't need to," she looked up to him, her eyes wide.

"I don't think he can help himself," Chad grinned secretly.

"If you're talking about that kiss, it didn't mean anything," she denied- but she wasn't sure who she was convincing more- Chad or herself.

"What kiss?" He asked and she realised with sinking alarm that he hadn't even seen them kiss.

"Nothing," she dismissed quickly.

"Look, Gabi, I know he's a ladies man and he had his fair share of one-night stands but he hasn't taken anyone home for months now…I mean, you might not see it but I think he kinda likes you."

"I doubt it," she smiled sadly.

"The dude is laying up there, injured and bleeding and he sends you down here because he doesn't want to see you hurt and he rags my ass about starting that bet and you still think he's not interested?" Chad questioned.

"I think he enjoys the freedom of being single." She answered honestly. "And I don't know if I can be that woman for him."

"Just give him more time, Gabi. I promise you, he'll change his mind about being a bachelor."

"Honestly, Chad, I don't know how long I can wait. I'm already in too deep and what if I fall for him and then I was right all along?"

Chad looked into the face of his colleague, surprised to hear her words. Was she really falling in love with his best buddy? Was she protecting her heart from breaking? He couldn't argue with that, but he wanted to see his best friend happy and he thought that Gabi might be just the person to achieve that goal.

"He's not who you think he is anymore. He's changed and it's because of you. I just don't want to see two people so perfect for each other lose out…"

"It's not my decision to make, Chad," she looked up to him. "And please don't tell him about this conversation."

Chad held her gaze and then promised to keep their words private, silently wishing he could lock them in a room and force them to realise their feelings for each other. Gabi's mention of love had seemed surprising at first but now he wondered if it could be true. Could Troy Bolton, womaniser extraordinaire, settle down with just one gal? And could Gabi- heart of gold but shield of stone- finally let someone break down her wall?

He wished he knew the answers- or at least a way of finding out, but right now they had more pressing matters at hand.

Getting his buddy out of this pickle alive, for a start.


	14. Just the Job

Victoriaaa- I passed my third driving test so I know how it feels to fail :'( Glad I could help out in some small way :)

Hsmhsm- thankyou and welcome back!

Zanessafreak- here's hoping ;)

Jojo- don't worry ;)

Okay people I think this may be the chapter you have all been waiting for…

14.

Jones' team of armed officers surrounded the small town house, one infiltrating the open window at the side they had found and there were two more shots before a silence descended over the whole plot.

One of the officers approached Troy after speaking into his walkie-talkie and Gabi waited, all the while her breath held in her lungs in utter fear of losing him.

She couldn't imagine having another partner- having anyone else ride with her, tease her, kiss her. That part scared her the most. The way he had kissed her before she had left- it brought a part of her alive that she hadn't thought existed and her heart pounded with the knowledge of it.

He'd wanted _her _kiss. He'd thought he was going to die and the very last thought that filled his mind had been of her, how he had to taste her before he lost his chance. And that made her ache as much as it made her smile.

She'd given up hope, thought they'd never have anything. She'd thought he hated her, presumed he didn't want to get involved and she'd definitely thought Kayla would have knocked him off his confident perch. Only he'd gone and surprised her and shown a whole other side to him she hadn't expected. And now she found herself wanting more. She found herself wondering if it was possible.

And as Troy was led down the path of the Reynolds house, clutching his gashed arm, she found herself running over to check on him concernedly.

"Are you ok?" She swallowed, her hands brushing his arms, then his face.

He nodded, his smile never far away. "Were you worried about me, Montez?"

"You got hurt, of course I was worried," she chided.

"Excuse me, ma'am," a paramedic pulled her back to attend to Troy and she staggered back uneasily, her head going light with the sudden relief of the situation.

"Hey, don't push her," Troy told the medic, quickly diving forward to steady her, his arm protesting and causing him to wince. "Ouch!"

"Get fixed up," she told him with a tiny smile. "I'll be here."

"Come _with_ me, Montez," he reached out and touched his fingers to hers, a small gesture no-one else saw but that she felt in every nerve ending.

"Do you want me to hold your hand?" She asked drily, smirking at him.

Troy curled a smile back at her, his teeth flashing in his dimpled response.

"Sir," the medic prompted him.

"I'm coming," he told the man, leading Gabi toward the ambulance they had waiting for him.

/

"So, what happened to Reynolds?" Troy asked later, his arm bandaged now as he and Gabi made their way home.

She had offered to cook him dinner while they both recovered from their ordeal and apparently Kayla wasn't home. A fact which Troy felt a little disappointed at- but also quite relieved so that he had Gabi could have some proper adult time together.

"They got him down before he could hurt anyone," Gabi relayed. "I feel so bad for him…"

"He brought it on himself, though," Troy reasoned.

"I know." She agreed softly. "I wish he hadn't put us in danger like that. I feel like someone somewhere wants us dead."

"Hey," Troy looked over with a concerned frown. "Don't think that."

"How can I not?" She pulled into her drive and put the car into park, walking up the drive with Troy by her side. "We haven't had as many 'accidents' in six months as we have in the last four weeks."

"It's just the job, Gabi," he assured as she found out her key and opened her door. "I'll always be there to protect you."

Gabi looked over her shoulder at him as they came into her house. "I _can _take care of myself you know."

Troy paused, watching as she let down her hair, realising in that moment that this afternoon could have gone a whole other way and that he could have lost Gabi in the flash of a second with Reynolds' gun going off randomly.

"I thought I might lose you out there today," he admitted with a husk and she turned to him fully. "I didn't like how that felt."

Gabi didn't have words to comfort him, but she had something else, she had touch. She wordlessly stepped up to him and put her arms around his neck, coursing her fingers into his soft hair at the same moment her lips met his and he struggled to hold her, his tired and injured body not prepared for her attack.

Oh god, but her kisses were amazing. He could sink into them and lose himself and never have any other worry in the world just as long as his mouth was connected with hers and starting that familiar whirl of exciting emotions across his body.

He wanted to love her, touch her and own her all in one go and he didn't know why- he couldn't explain how- he just knew it.

He'd never had this desire with anyone else- he'd never felt the deep tug in his belly like he did now and as he wrapped her into his hard, aching body, he'd never wanted anyone as much as he wanted her, right now.

He pressed her into the wall, wincing as his arm protested but wanting friction, wanting to crush her small form to his and pillage her soul. God, but she tasted amazing. And her hands ran into his hair and over his shoulders as he kissed down her throat and along her vest scoop neck, taking very gentle lips to worship the soft flesh of her breasts.

"Troy," she sighed, trying to fight the desired fog in her mind to tell him she was dirty from their day's work and actually, he shouldn't be kissing her that way because she might just melt into a puddle of goo right there at his feet.

"You are beautiful," he told her in a soft voice, his breaths caught with equal desire, his thumbs brushing under her ribs and broaching for more as she looked at him and swallowed.

"I'm dirty," she told him honestly, her brown eyes peat-dark and flicking between his where he smiled slowly.

"That's not a bad thing," he assured, leaning down to kiss her again, bringing her body closer to his, pressing her into the wall and she gave up protesting. instead she ripped his top over his head and latched her mouth back to his, not caring about anything except the fact they were both still alive and both able to enjoy this feeling, this rapture, this utter…

"Oh!" She gasped as he grasped her backside and mauled her against his groin, her body arching in response, the move unexpected but exciting all the same. His mouth met hers again and again and then his hands owned her breasts, cupping them with certain care, so strong and tender all at the same time. She wondered how his touch could drive her so wild, but then again, she didn't care as the thought winged from her mind

All she cared about was touching every inch of his muscled torso. All she cared about was kissing him, kissing his flesh and arching against his rock-hard body in search for the unreachable- for ultimate release. Release she wouldn't get while dressed, she realised, quickly flinging off her own vest and sliding down Troy's body to unbuckle her belt, dropping the bottoms at her feet.

"Too hot," she told him in a whisper, something that made him smile before he wrapped her into his body again, his mouth as hard and hungry as before and she had been right, all those weeks ago when he had eaten his hotdog with equal voracity, he _did _hunger her the same way as his food and good god, he did consume her wholly. She groaned as his hand cupped under her thigh and raised it over his hip, rubbing his hot heat into her intimacy.

"Jesus, Montez," he whispered in her ear as he brushed his lips there, tantalisingly.

"Why are you still dressed?" She wondered, her turn to make him vocalise his pleasure-pain, his arms tightening for a second until he let her loose so she could undo the belt buckle he didn't think he would be capable of unlocking right now.

She licked her lips, met his gaze, wondered briefly if they should be in the bedroom, then pushed the material of his trousers down, her eyes falling on his hard body, a sight which liquidated her insides and had her burning for him to fill her.

"Wow, Bolton, I see why you're so popular with the ladies," she teased, wrapping her hand around the back of his head as she stepped closer, rubbing against him again to revive her tingling pleasure, which she did, and moaned ecstatically at.

"You are driving me insane here," he gasped for breath.

"We should do this somewhere else," she led him up the stairs, inside her golden brown room where she quickly turned and tiptoed to kiss him again, making him smile into the kiss at her eagerness. God, but he never thought the woman who punched his arm every day would ever wrap herself around him so intimately, he never thought her tempting curves would be this exquisite to touch and no, he had never thought they would be heading for her bed, both as keen as the other to make love, right there in the twilight of the evening.

"Are you sure about this?" He whispered, between her thighs on the bed now they had adjusted themselves. He peeled off her underwear and flicked a look into her face, unhooking her bra and kissing her breasts with slow, soft kisses, flicking his tongue over her bud to bring a cry from her throat as she curled in pleasure and dug her short nails into his shoulders to encourage him on.

"Yes, oh god, yes," she sighed, squirming as he kissed her other nipple with equal attention.

"I could kiss you all night, Montez," he announced, kissing down the line of her toned belly toward her belly button.

"Please don't," she begged.

He ignored her hurrying plea and kissed lower still, dropping a surprise press of his lips to her inner thigh where she gasped and flicked her eyes open.

"Troy, no," she begged of his obvious intent, her fingers ruining his hair.

"It's been three years hasn't it?" He checked softly, the look in his eyes so hot and so loving at the same time; she couldn't help but wonder where it came from.

"How did you know that?" She frowned in annoyance, blushing in embarrassment.

"Hey, hey," he brushed his thumbs up the muscled curves of her thighs, her petiteness stark against the size of his hands, but he settled her with just his touch. "Just relax."

"I just want you," she twirled her fingers into her hair and thrashed uneasily on the bed, letting out the most wanton noise as he flicked his tongue deep inside her, setting her alight with the contact.

She hadn't had this kind of sensory delight since she'd last made love with Paul and god knew it paled in comparison to Troy's skills. She didn't care if he'd slept with a hundred women before her because she felt like she were his only one as he carefully brought her to the edge of her peak and then stopped, kissing her mouth before he crawled back up her body, his boxers gone.

"Condom," she told him with shaky hands, applying his protection as she looked into his eyes, nothing but trust flowing there.

"I wont hurt you," he told her and she didn't know if he meant her feelings or her body, but she didn't think about it for long because soon he was sinking into her, hot and gratifying in the most basic sense.

"Sweet Jesus," Troy swallowed as he felt her tighten intimately around him, causing him to lay his forehead to her shoulder. "Don't shoot now, Bolton," he told himself, drawing a sweet murmur of laughter from Gabi's lips as her hands found his hair again and comforted him.

"Can you finish?" She wondered quietly and he smiled into her face, kissing her nose.

"I'm gonna try," he offered.

She arched, taking him deeper, nearly finishing him right there with her move. The way she stretched for him, the way her arms went above her head and lent his lips to kiss the outer curve of her breast, it all combined with her arching hips and her bright eyes; every part of her alive and needing him.

He gave himself to her in deep, full thrusts and something more, maybe even a piece of his heart as he told her again how beautiful she was, how sexy, how he loved her body and her soul and when they rose together, toward the end, he thought there could be no way down from the height they reached, their pinnacle conquered in unison, the strength of their feelings apparent in their quivering muscles and long aftermath of recovery.

"Your arm…" she suddenly panicked.

"I'm not on it," he assured, brushing the thumb of that hand over her hair gently, gazing into her eyes as he sipped kisses from her mouth, slow and smiling as he did so.

"What's funny?" She asked.

"Nothing is funny," he assured. "I'm just happy right now."

"You got your rocks off," she accused lightly with her own feline smile.

His thumb brushed over her eyebrow as he flicked his gaze over her face- flushed and loved. "I made you smile," he adjusted soppily, reminding her of his cheesy one-liners.

"Orgasms kinda do that," she explained.

Troy rolled over and removed his used sheath, wriggling into his boxers before he lay down and sighed, his eyes still sparkling from the pressure of his orgasm, his blood flow slowly returning to normal.

He was surprised to feel Gabi by his side, curling into him for comfort- a cuddle- and he enclosed his arm around her shoulders to hold her close, his mind still busy trying to come back to reality.

Sharing himself with Gabi had been beyond sex. It had been beyond anything he had ever experienced and he was shocked by it. He'd felt his heart burst with joy when she had shuddered with blissful satisfaction in his arms, her small body governed by his but still she had given as much as he had asked for and more and her strength and lovemaking were a pleasant surprise.

But love wasn't on the cards. He couldn't possibly fall for someone, anyone, let alone Gabi. She was too precious, too beautiful and too needful. How could he ever live up to her standards?

He realised he couldn't and never would. He would always fail somehow, he would always let her down and god, he ached as she hugged him around the middle and claimed him for her own and he didn't want to give up that feeling for anyone else; but ultimately he knew this could go nowhere. Nowhere but into trouble.

He closed his eyes and swallowed against a lump in his throat that told him he had no business giving into his body this way and then leaving her for dust; just like he always did. Especially when she held him so nicely. Especially when the lure of her curvy body lay right there beside him. But he had to. There was no other way. He couldn't possibly consider the alternatives because it was Gabi who would suffer and she didn't deserve that.

He kissed her hair as she murmured softly in her sleep, her knee reaching up his thigh as she rubbed against him unconsciously and he closed his eyes again, wishing away the pain of his betrayal. He shouldn't leave her, god, he didn't want to. He wanted to stay all night and be here in her bed when she woke- all soft and sex-messy and looking more gorgeous than ever. But although the temptation was strong, his urge to run was stronger and he felt it winning out, his heart too afraid to love again.

"I'm so sorry, Princess," he whispered, his face creasing as he worried silently beside her, waiting for her to fall fully asleep before he moved and when he finally extricated himself from her clinging hug, he paused and watched her sleeping for a moment before he went.

His lips burned with the urge to kiss her awake, his body ached with the desire to love her all over again and his heart pounded with the certain knowledge he was falling for her- in a big way. But still he turned to go, his sigh deep and pained at the knowledge of what he was doing- of everything that he was turning his back on as he went, so used to leaving like this that he didn't know what else there was to do. He needed time to think. He needed some air.

"Troy!" A weight hit his leg as he opened the front door to her town house, about to escape.

"Kayla," he frowned, wincing at being caught. It must be early hours already he realised. He'd taken longer than usual to escape.

"Are you sleeping over again?" She asked hopefully, clutching her teddy to her chest.

"Uh…I…erm…" he coughed as he fought for words.

"Where's Gabi?" Sharpay asked with a clear voice as she approached, somehow not surprised to see him there, sneaking out, but her head was tipped sideways in an accusing manner.

"She's in bed," he supplied in a husk from his broken throat.

The blonde's eyes met his and held them, her unimpressed stare shaming him as he stood, in limbo.

"Not staying for breakfast?" She asked pointedly.

"I'll make waffles!" Kayla announced happily, now using both her arms to hug around both of his knees thereby immobilising him.

"I was just on my way out to get some…" he murmured, confused at being trapped here when he would normally be clean and free by now.

Sharpay looked at her watch with a pinched frown. "I have to be at work in ten minutes…" she sighed. "I'll come in and wake her," she decided.

"Wait-" Troy held out his hand to her chest to pause her. "Don't worry. I'll stay and look after Kayla."

"I thought you were sneaking out?" Sharpay enquired knowingly.

He looked right at her, then down to his knees where Kayla still trapped him. "Kayla why don't you go inside and sit on the sofa for a moment," he told the girl, then stepped down to speak with Gabi's friend, one to one.

"You're right, I was going to leave but now I'm not. Is that okay with you?"

"Not really," she levelled at him coolly. "I'm gonna tell Gabi what I saw."

"Fine," he swallowed. "Then at least tell her the truth. Tell her I went out to buy her favourite- smoked salmon and cream cheese bagels. She loves them and I wanted time to think."

"I don't believe you…" She squinted.

"My jacket's in there, my socks and my uniform. I only have my wallet," he lifted it up for evidence. "I felt the fear and I decided to run- but not for good."

"Kayla doesn't need another hero running out on her any more than Gabi does," Sharpay arched at him. "I'm watching you Troy Bolton. Don't step out of line…"

"Yes ma'am," he shut the door behind him with a soft click and came into the living room to find Kayla obediently sitting on the sofa, playing with his hastily removed tool belt from the night before.

"Oh, hey, don't play with that, sweetie," he quickly shot over and intercepted the danger from her small fingers. "That's not a toy."

Kayla sank down in guilt and bounced her small legs on the sofa cushion. "Can we make mommy waffles?"

"Yeah," He smiled slowly, thanking the girl silently from breaking his escape. "I think we can manage that."


	15. Waffles

Midnight- you know me too well ;)

Garmor- :)

Keep up the comments friends!

15.

Kayla was a trained chef. Or so she liked to pretend in her chef's hat, creating mess with her clouds of flour and spills of milk and Troy watched her with a smile the whole time; astounded at the fact she had changed his mind 360 degrees just by hugging him alone- albeit around the legs.

When he thought about himself, and only himself, then leaving had been a whole lot easier- not easy by any means but easier than when he thought of leaving Gabi and everything that came with her- like this amazing little girl.

Maybe he shouldn't be staying for Kayla's sake- he should be staying for Gabi's at the very least- but she was what had jolted him into reality at the door. She was the one who reminded him of her beautiful mother and just what he was leaving behind and god knew he didn't want to fuck this one up like he had fucked up all the others. Like he said, Gabi deserved more. And it was about time he became a man and gave it.

"Whoa, short-stuff," he watched as Kayla tried to climb a stool to reach the counter and he stopped her just in time, scooping her around the middle to assist her need for height and she giggled in his arms, so playful and happy he didn't know what to do with her. Should he tickle her? Put her down and forget acting like her dad? He jolted back as waffle mix splatted in his face, cast from Kayla's spatula.

"Hey!" He complained, tickling her sides as he put her feet to the ground, her laughter loud and free in the kitchen as they worked.

"Pancake splat fight!" She announced, smudging the remainder of goo from her utensil onto his cheek.

"Oh, this is a regular thing is it?" He wondered, swiping the back of his hand over his cheek.

"What the hell is going on?" Gabi's voice sounded at the door. Soft but confused and maybe just a little bit angry, too. Troy looked up, all blue eyes and messy hair, covered in waffle batter.

Kayla sobered from her giggles and bit into her lower lip, the pair of them lining up side by side to receive their punishment.

Troy licked his lips to speak first. "We're making you breakfast." He explained.

"Kayla go and get cleaned up, honey. You have pre-school today." Gabi requested, her voice still soft and unemotional at the same time.

"I'm sorry…Sharpay dropped her off, I thought it'd be okay…" He offered sheepishly.

Gabi swallowed at the sight of him right there in her kitchen- bare footed and gorgeously messed from sleep. The sunlight back-lit him and shone through his hair- the hair she spent most of the night touching she mused.

But she hadn't expected this. She'd expected him to be gone. She'd woken up, all alone in bed, alone and afraid that she'd made the biggest best mistake of her life and she'd ached with the remainder of her passion from the night before but she had honestly thought it was over. Troy didn't stick around, he'd said it himself so when she had come down to find him in the kitchen- she'd been understandably shocked. And then to doubly discover he was also babysitting was a shock too far. Why _wasn't_ he long gone by now?

"I didn't think you'd still be here," she offered honestly, frowning at him in puzzlement.

Troy softened, stepping forward until he stood before her and then he bent his body and enveloped her into his arms at the same moment she wrapped her arms around his neck and let out her true emotions, ones that she had every right to feel: fear, betrayal, pain. He'd almost walked out on her, she knew that. And he'd stayed because of a little girl with the brownest eyes he'd ever seen.

"You and Kayla are pretty convincing," he explained softly, holding her tight.

"You were gonna go weren't you?" She pulled back and looked into his face.

"Yeah," he nodded, his voice a husk.

"And _she_ changed your mind?" She asked, hurt.

"You both did. She reminds me of you. She just latched around my legs and wouldn't let go…" He grinned in memory.

"I never do that," she remarked, a twinkle of humour in her eyes.

"I meant her eyes remind me of you…" he corrected.

"So if you hadn't seen her…"

"I was going for some air. To buy some breakfast. I was coming back." He defended.

"I missed you when I woke up," she admitted bravely.

"Me too. I'm sorry I left like that." He looked down to her, meeting her gaze, finding her big brown eyes looking up at him with regret in them.

"We've started something we can't finish, Bolton," she told him.

"I wouldn't say that…" he grinned, rocking his hips side to side to evidence his arousal.

"I mean last night. This isn't what we planned."

He flicked his eyes between hers. "Sometimes the best things happen when you don't plan them."

"Mommy, is Troy your _special _friend?" Kayla asked as she returned to the kitchen, jolting Gabi from Troy's arms. She knelt down in front of her daughter and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"No honey, he's just a normal friend," Gabi murmured while Troy felt a stab in his chest. A stab that told him he didn't deserve a place in this family, but that also told him he wanted one, too. "He just slept over because he was too tired to drive."

"I have to get ready for work," Troy mumbled as he passed to two Latina women, heading for the door.

"Troy, wait…" Gabi went after him, standing quickly.

He turned and smiled flatly at her. "I'm just a friend, huh?" He accused pointedly.

Gabi checked on Kayla behind her and saw the girl watching them.

"Mommy why's he going?" Kayla beseeched.

"I don't know, honey. Troy, why are going?" She asked him outright, knowing his real answer couldn't be given while young ears were listening.

"I'm sorry but I have things to do," he said, his voice as flat as the colour of his eyes. He gritted his teeth and his jaw worked and then he came back toward Gabi, kicking up an irregular beat in her heart in hope he would wrap her up in those strong arms of his and kiss her senseless again but he strode right by her and crouched to hug her daughter, his smile soft for her at least. "Bye, Kayla."

"Bye, Troy." Kayla waved him off and he left without looking back this time, the shutting of the door knocking Gabi out of her shocked immobilisation.

"Wow, way to go, Gabi. You really ruined that one," she sighed to herself, turning to get back to the matter at hand- feeding her hungry child.


	16. Everything's Changed

Okay someone asked me to read their updated chapters in their review a couple of chapters back and things are hectic right now so whoever it was, please can you PM me so I have a chance to actually find the thing and read it at some point in the near future! Thank you! Lol x

And THANK YOU everybody for your reviews, they were all awesome ;)

16.

It was Troy's turn to do paperwork while his arm healed and as he sat at his temporary desk, he couldn't help but wonder what Gabi was up to right now. Garner had partnered her with Andrew Stone while he recuperated and he didn't like the idea of her touring around with someone else.

Would Stone buy her chilli dogs, he wondered? Make fun of her? Make her laugh? Would he try and make a move on the beautiful dark-skinned officer that the whole building knew just because of her smile?

He missed her smile.

_Goddamnit_, what was happening to him? He didn't miss women's smiles for god's sakes! That wasn't him- it wasn't in his genetics. But hell, he did, he realised.

And now he'd had time to think about it, Gabi was right to tell Kayla they were just friends. Moments before that he'd admitted to almost disappearing on her and like she'd told him; her daughter didn't deserve to be caught up in their complicated relationship. He knew the moment they became 'involved' that he had to confess all to their boss so that they could be re-assigned new partners but his worries were coming true already.

He _knew _he was gonna have a hard time watching her working with other guys. He knew he had trust issues and he knew they weren't going to just go away. But he didn't know how he was going to handle it yet. He wanted more than anything to run in the opposite direction and stop this thing in its tracks; but the very reason he felt that way was enough to make him want to work at it. And although he was afraid and unable to admit it, he could at least warn Gabi of his possessive nature.

Maybe she would understand him better then; give them a chance. Because right now he wouldn't blame her if she wanted shot of him for good.

Light laughter sounded down the office and he snapped his head up, recognising her giggle instantly, a sound he envied someone else creating. Last night, they'd shared something intimate, something meaningful and it had almost been wiped away this morning, but he still ached to be with her- he still ached to be the one who made her laugh.

"Oh my god, that was _so _funny!" Gabi recounted with Andrew, touching his arm as they walked through the office to find Troy so they could all go to lunch.

"Hey, I didn't mean to tread on his toe, it was a total accident…" Andrew commented back, grinning at Gabi as he looked into her bright eyes.

"I've never hurt so much trying not to laugh!" She added, smiling widely as she came over to Troy's desk and perched her peachy backside on it, galling him further.

"Have fun did you?" He asked drily, not looking up from his screen except to rake his gaze down her perfectly curved form.

"Andy tripped over this poor old man who just wanted directions…" Gabi explained, looking back to her new partner.

"Hey, I did not trip him up!" Andrew denied, lifting his hands in surrender.

"Mm. Hilarious." Troy commented, sobering them both from their previous amusement.

"Are you okay, what's wrong?" Gabi asked, tilting her head.

"Nothing. Nothing is wrong. Why would it be?" He asked back, looking right at her then.

"Ah, I'm gonna go get in the queue for lunch," Andrew told Gabi, pointing both his thumbs in that direction. "Catch you in a bit."

"Okay, Andy, see you," Gabi called, moving from opposite Troy to beside him where she relocated on his desk edge.

He didn't acknowledge her at first and then he flicked his eyes sideways to see if she was still there.

"Talk to me, partner," she begged.

"I told you, it's nothing." He insisted.

"Is it about this morning?" She guessed, her voice low while her eyes dashed around them, checking for spies.

He remained silent for long, awkward seconds and then he answered. "Partly."

"Partly? What's the other part? Last night?" She worried.

He swivelled and gave her a direct look, the wordless action knotting her stomach as she read his dark look precisely. "No, not last night," was all he said.

"Then what? Just tell me so we can talk about it and get it out in the open. We have to share car space and a lot more besides in the job, Troy. I need to know what I've done." She beseeched.

"Do you like having Andy as your partner?" He asked, revealing his real insecurity.

She shrugged, not catching the implication. "He's okay."

"Do you like having him as your partner more than me?" He asked next, lifting his eyes to hers and showing his fear, something she had never expected from him in the entire world.

"He's not you, Bolton," she told him reassuringly. "He doesn't like chilli dogs for a start…"

"Does he talk about your ass?"

"No, thankfully," she mused.

"Good I might have kicked _his_ ass if he had…"

"What's going on with you?" She wondered.

"Everything's changed, Montez. We can't keep working together now we…" he sighed, running a hand over his face before he stood and looked around, searching for escape.

"Now we what?" She asked, standing too. "Slept together?" She whispered, checking around her again. "I'm not the first officer in this building you spent the night with," she pointed out.

"But you're the first one I cared about," he returned quickly back, his frown sharpening his features, making him even more handsome if that were possible, but his words were what caused her to gasp, quietly in surprise.

"You might be able to pretend that last night never happened, but I can't," he admitted, finally finding his escape route as he stepped back and headed for the exit, his mind too full of thoughts and feelings to be able to make sense of anything right now and he knew that leaving Gabi's this morning would have cleared the fog, but they just kept on bringing him back.

He made it halfway to his non-marked car before she caught him, her small body flying after him as she ran, her hair streaming behind her.

"Don't leave," she begged, grasping his hand in hers.

"Hey, looks like my pay-out is close!" Chad called across the parking-lot, causing both Gabi and Troy to sigh in frustration.

"Just leave it out buddy," Troy asked with a stressed voice.

"Why? What's up?" He asked, and then flicked a look between the feuding pair. "Gabi, you ok?" He asked next.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she nodded.

"'Bro, talk to me…" Chad begged next.

"It's nothing," Troy said for the third time that day, then looked up and smiled ironically. "Actually that's a lie, there is something. Only its something I'm struggling with because I haven't felt it in such a long time I kinda hoped that part of me had died you know? And you know what, it hasn't. So here I am, wanting to rip a guy's throat out for even speaking to Montez and I have no idea why I'm feeling this way. I have no desire to feel this way. I just want to me again. Good old ladies' man Troy Bolton- simple life- no worries; only now that doesn't seem possible. Because I'm falling in love with the most beautiful woman I think I've ever met and it's screwing me up. Big time. Any suggestions, Chad?" Troy stopped babbling to smile at his friend maniacally.

Chad stared at him with a gaped mouth, frozen in shock and it was Gabi's response he felt first- her arms around his neck and her lips pressed to his and it took him a moment to adjust, finally returning the mouth to mouth contact she urged for, their resulting kiss long and strong and full of emotion. A long, low wolf whistle brought them up for air, quickly parting as they remembered their surroundings.

"Jeez, Montez, do all your partners get one of those?" Andy laughed behind all three of them.

"Don't get excited," Chad cut in before either of them could even think to form words. "I bet them to do it."

"Wow," Andy arched a brow disbelievingly. "Got me convinced."

"He's a rubbish kisser," Gabi inserted for further evidence. "At least I know that now."

She yelped as Troy palmed her butt cheek in retaliation; her eyes going to his in silent accusation.

"Well are we back on the road or what, Montez?" Andy asked, dismissing the trio's game.

"Sure, be right there…" she assured, gently pushing Troy over to the steps to say goodbye to him.

"Something I can help you with, Montez?" He asked formally, his eyes gleaming with mischief.

She swallowed. "What you said to Chad…was it true?"

He met her gaze, his curly lashes catching the glint of the sun. "Yeah, it was."

"Well, you should know I feel it, too." She offered, consciously looking around them so as not to get caught.

"I sure would like to be feeling you right now," he murmured into her ear, leaning close before he pulled back and grinned at her. "Have fun with Andy!" he said aloud.

Gabi felt the pop of heat between her thighs and cursed him for starting something she couldn't finish without creating all kinds of trouble.

She smiled felinely back, her quick mind working overtime for a suitable response. "Oh I will, we're visiting a lap dance club later to check their trading licence…" She turned and smiled over her shoulder, swinging her hips all the way to the car.

_Damn, _but she was hot, he mused.

/

Gabi still wasn't back. It was gone 8pm, he was waiting patiently for her text and it wasn't there, on his blank cell screen.

He was dressed into soft jeans and a long sleeve top, feet bare, hair styled and stubble two days old; enough to rasp her skin when they kissed he remembered from earlier with a smile.

And it was the first time Gabi would be coming to his place, only at the moment, he wondered if she had changed her mind.

The noise of his ringtone jolted him and he picked up the call without pause- not a call from Gabi he recognised and wanting to quickly dismiss the caller in favour of her contact.

"Troy, it's Andy," the voice introduced shortly and he sat up and forward in his chair, his heart freezing in panic.

"What's happened?" he asked right off, no pleasantries.

"They found her…Bernie and his gang. Luckily I got there in time to shoo them off but they almost kidnapped her; she's shaken up and a little bruised…"

"Where are you? I'm coming." He told the man firmly, jumping up to jam his feet into his Vans.

"At the station, in the medical bay. She's just getting checked over."

Troy ended the call and ran to his car, reaching the station in record time with no concern for his own safety in this new revelation, only worrying about Gabi as he dashed inside, quickly finding the treatment room and scanning the space.

Andy was by the door- his face tired and guilt-ridden. Staff Nurse Emma Wilkes was trying to comfort the small woman sat on the medical bed crying and he didn't know what to do for a second. Ask Andy what went on? Ask Emma what injuries Gabi had?

He gave up trying to think and just stepped forward and forward until he reached her, wrapping his arms around her small body and holding tight; her responsive hug back a good sign he realised, sighing into her hair.

"Its ok, Montez. Partners, remember? I'll never leave you again," he promised, stroking her hair down with a large, comforting hand. "Is she ok?" He whispered to Emma.

Emma nodded sadly. "Yeah, just frightened. They grabbed her and pulled her around but Andy got her back…"

Troy twisted his head over his shoulder to acknowledge the man by the door. "You did well to stop them, man."

"I shouldn't have given them the chance to try…" he berated.

"Hey, she's safe now. You did the best you could…" Troy ached inside as Gabi's tears kept coming and her sobs erupted against him and in that moment he wished it was _him _out there open to attack just so Gabi wouldn't have to feel this way. She was the last person he expected to be so frightened and upset; but then she just kept on surprising him didn't she?

"Hey, shh," he soothed, pulling away as she fidgeted for release, drying her eyes on the backs of her hands as she regained control.

"I'm such a baby," she accused herself, shuddering a breath in from her heavy sobs.

"No, you're_ human_," he told her, levelling to her gaze by leaning back, cupping her cheeks.

"Did they call you?" She checked and he nodded. "I asked, I hope you don't mind."

"I don't mind," he whispered. "I'm here in a heartbeat, whenever you need me, okay?"

"I think I liked the version of you who always said you were rubbish at these things," she smiled a little, teasing him.

"Hey, why d'you say that?" He puzzled.

"Because you're way too adorable when you're being sweet," she admitted finally, blushing and looking down to break his contact with her face.

"Look, just because I have your back, doesn't mean I still don't think you have a huge ass, Montez. I'm gonna call you on that every day you know…" He smiled at her, hoping she'd smile back and she did-a wide one to match his.

"You better…"

"Can I take you home now?" He asked with smiley eyes.

"I guess I can let you do that," she conceded, surprised to find him lifting her into his arms. "I _can _walk you know, Bolton," she told him as he headed for the door, pausing beside Andy.

"I'm so sorry about today, Montez," Andy apologised.

"It's not your fault," Gabi assured, touching the man's arm. "Please just go home and rest and don't worry anymore."

"Garner's posting 24 hour surveillance at your place and at Bolton's," Andy supplied. "No-one's coming for you without you having notice."

Gabi rested her head against Troy's chest and sighed. "I hope not."

"I'll look after you," Troy told her, smiling at Andy. "Thanks for partner-sitting her for me."

"You're welcome, Bolton. Any time." The man added.

"I think he was trying to rile me," Troy commented as he carried Gabi to his car.

"You have to admit we're still working this out," she admitted. "He probably doesn't realise we have…unprofessional behaviour to address."

"Unprofessional behaviour?" Troy repeated with a chuckle. "Is this like foreplay to you, because I am feeling _really _turned on right now…"

"Bolton! Montez!" Al Garner's distinctive tomes rang out just as Troy had seated Gabi in the passenger seat of his car, leaving him to hang on the open door with a sigh.

"Yes, boss," he acknowledged the man over the hood of the car.

"I've got you covered. We're on the O'Reilly's trail as we speak…"

Troy nodded. "Good, because I won't let her get hurt," he told the man.

Al squinted at Troy's protective tone but didn't say anything. "Okay, get some sleep. I want to see you bright and early tomorrow."

"Come on, boss. It's late now, can we at least have a few extra hours to rest?" he pleaded.

"9am, not a minute past," Al bargained and Troy took the hour reprieve without arguing.

"See you then, Garner." He said before closing Gabi's car door.

/

"So do you want me to drop you home or are we picking up Kayla or what?" Troy asked his passenger, who had curled toward the window and remained quiet ever since.

"Kayla's staying with mom still," Gabi relayed. "The plan was I'm coming to yours. Has something changed?"

"Today," Troy answered. "Wouldn't you rather be at home with your family?"

"Right now I'd rather be laying on a sofa with you," she quipped. "Am I a bad person?"

"No!" He answered with a laugh. "Hell, no. I'm more than happy for you to lay on my sofa."

"With you." She added determinedly.

"With me," he confirmed.

"This doesn't feel weird yet and I'm wondering when it's going to," she mused.

"Maybe it won't," he suggested.

"There's always weirdness after sex," she commented knowledgeably.

"I think we did that part," he derided of his almost-escape.

"Mm, maybe we did."

"I hope so," he pleaded, pulling up outside his apartment and leading a tired but happier Gabi inside where he quickly showed her around and then let her sit on the sofa as planned.

She didn't have to ask him to sit with her because he just did, laying back against the arm rest and letting her wriggle into her preferred position- right between his thighs apparently- before she fidgeted against his chest to get comfortable. He considered that he hadn't snuggled in a real long time and now that he was; he realised that he had missed it. Having a small body to protect, having someone trust you so implicitly that they felt safe in your arms; it was the best feeling in the world. Better than sex, even.

He tightened his arms around her, tucked his chin to the top of her head and he listened for her breaths- slow and relaxed just like they should be. He shifted as she whimpered, her bruised ribs protesting it seemed until she moved to a better position and then he ran his thumb gently down her arm, brushing over the bruised skin of her wrist before he fanned his fingers out and cupped her skin gently as he ran his hand back up, his arms a tight band around her as she slept.

She smelled amazing, looked beautiful and in that moment he realised he wasn't giving anything away that he wouldn't gladly give just to have her in his arms like this. He would give everything up for her, he mused and all those months he had been fighting it- determined to keep his freedom, his bachelorhood and most definitely his cool and only one night with the fiery beauty and it was all out the window- some kind of man he was!

But right now, he didn't care. Gabi was safe, she was alive and home. That's all that mattered. He just wished he could find Mannie and Bernie and kill them himself to stop them before they tried anything else. Now they were hurting people he loved and that just wouldn't do; he wouldn't stand for it.

"_God, do I love you, already, Montez?" _he asked himself in a whisper out loud, realising what his thoughts had automatically decided. He closed his eyes and smiled to himself, feeling a warmth roll up his body, enveloping him in pleasant heat. "I love you, Montez. It's true. Who knew, huh?"

Now what was he gonna do about it?

/


	17. Cold Feet

Someone asked me how many chapters there are- there's 26 and an epilogue. Hope that doesn't spoil it for everyone else.

My thoughts go out to anyone affected by the UK riots xxxx

17.

It was Gabi's turn to get cold feet.

She'd woken up in Troy's arms, all protected and blissful and something had happened. She'd felt something inside her ring warning bells.

Last night at the very last second before she fell asleep, she had heard Troy say he loved her. She hadn't really expected those words from him at all, let alone for her and then so soon into their 'experiment'.

Because an experiment was all that this was, right? Just some test to see when things would go wrong, to see how long it would take him to change his mind and go back to his old roaming ways. Because that's what was going to happen.

_Wasn't it?_

She kind of wanted it to be. She'd been open to the idea at first; keen to indulge in her growing feelings and on some level attracted to throwing caution to the wind for once. But had she expected him to really fall in love with her?

That was kinda scary.

Only now what could she do? Pretend they hadn't had the best sex ever? Pretend she didn't care about him or his sexy ass?

_God, this was so complicated!_ This was why she shouldn't get involved with anyone, let alone someone she worked with. Her partner at that. What had she been thinking?

_Well she hadn't been, that was the problem._ Her and her stupid attraction to the man that was Troy Bolton. What was with that?

There was something seriously wrong with her. She just didn't know how to fix it. She didn't think there _was _a way to fix it. Everything was fucked up.

And she just made it a whole lot worse by climbing out of his lap and disappearing to the bathroom.

She couldn't quite bring herself to leave altogether without saying goodbye- that would put her on a par with Troy's escapades and she refused to do that. But it was with a sheepish awkwardness that she came out of the bathroom to greet her host- not knowing if he was asleep or awake yet.

As it turned out he was awake. Awake and snoozing on his side with his arms folded and a smile on his face while his eyes remained closed, trying to feign sleep.

"Did I snore?" His sleep-husked voice startled her as she stood at the bottom of the stairs, deciding what to do.

"Yeah, snored like a pig," she derided, still not sure whether she wanted to stay or go.

Troy lifted his head from the sofa and cracked one eye open. "I'm awake now. I promise I won't snore."

Gabi smiled softly at his joke and padded over to the sofa.

"You know how I said about this feeling weird?" she asked, standing there with her hair loose and knotted while Troy propped himself up on the arm rest and waited for her to join him.

"Now?" he checked cutely, squinting at her and she nodded.

"Now I do," she confirmed.

"Well I guess I did that," he admitted, wondering how he could ease her anxiety. He'd never had to think about these things before. He'd never wanted to. And yet with Gabi he did- it was natural like the sun in the morning.

"There you go again, being sweet," she accused, ruffling his hair with a smile.

"And making things weird."

"Well you know, if you have a talent you should use it," she teased.

He reached out and grasped her wrist. "So are you gonna come here and be weird with me or what?"

His warm sexy smile was pretty convincing and she felt herself giving in to him, minute by minute.

"I don't know. Just how weird are you, Bolton?" she asked drily.

He tugged on her wrist to bring her closer. "Not weird at all," he assured, smiling as she knelt on the edge of the sofa cushion to join him again.

"Then this just might be your lucky day," she smiled back, laying beside him where he propped on his folded arm to look into her face, his other fingers playing with her hair.

"I _am _lucky," he agreed charmingly.

"Don't push it," she warned and he grinned before leaning down to kiss her, his kiss slow and thorough and leaving her tingling with need.

"You think I'm gonna leave," he stated, a few moments later to address her unease.

"I think we should take a step back and think about what we're doing," she admitted even as she ached for him.

"Well you _are _the brains of our partnership, Montez." He conceded with a soft husk, his disappointment covered by humour.

"Look, don't you think so, too? Can't you see we could be throwing everything away?" She pleaded.

"And gaining a lot more," he argued.

"For how long?" She accused. "I like working with you now. I like what we have. If we let _this _happen then I have no partner."

"But you have me in your life in other ways," he assured, his blue eyes earnest as he begged her to trust him.

"Do I?" She challenged.

Troy paused from his next re-assurance; the silence filled with the vibration of his cell- his work handset that he pulled out to answer while Gabi rolled up on the sofa to sit on the edge.

"Garner, what you got?" He answered professionally, bringing Gabi's gaze to his quickly.

"We've caught them, Bolton," Garner told him with no introduction. "Is Montez with you?"

"Yeah, she's sleeping on my sofa until this is over," he lied, meeting her brown eyes and holding them.

"Well it is over," Garner continued. "Tell her she can go home to her family and stop worrying."

"I will," Troy confirmed, blinking as a deep stab of disappointment hit him in the chest. Now Gabi didn't _have _to be here. She had the choice to leave and he was afraid she just might.

He tucked his cell back into his jeans before he sighed and looked up to Gabi.

"You're safe to go home. They caught them." He told her solemnly.

"Oh." She flicked a look at him; as disappointed as he was apparently. "Okay."

"But you know, if you want to carry on being weird with me then that's fine, too." He offered, his voice broken with husk.

"I should get back to Kayla," she said and Troy noted the 'should' in her sentence.

"Say 'hi' to her for me," he rolled up on the sofa too and ran a hand over his face, his stubble bristles scratching as he did so then he looked to his side at Gabi.

"Why don't you say 'hi' yourself?" She suggested lightly, standing.

"Because you just told me this ends now. I'm not gonna confuse her any more than she needs to be," he argued crossly.

"You're already her friend, Troy. Are you going back on that?"

"No of course not!" He stood and threw his arms out stiffly. "But how can I look at her and not think about you?"

"We still have to work together…" She frowned.

"I don't think we can, Gabi," his eyes were brilliant blue and so cold she shivered looking into them.

"What do you mean?" She asked, her breath leaving her.

"I can't work with you now, it's just not the same," he explained.

"So that's it?" She hardened her stance, too, her brown eyes firing accusation. "You just forget us both and go back to your old ways?"

"No, I never said that!" He shouted, angry at her throwing his past in his face every time they had a conversation like this. "And if you really think that little of me then you're right, we have nothing to talk about."

"Troy, I-"

"Just go, Gabi." He cut her off.

Gabi pressed her lips together and stared at him for a long moment before nodding slowly, tears coming down her cheeks that she hadn't expected.

"Fine, I'll go Troy. But we're not done here. Not by a long shot." She turned and got to the door before he called out.

"You're the one who called time on us, Montez! Just remember that!"

And she left with his accusation ringing in her ears.

/

"You're not even trying, Bolton." Gabi accused as they squared up for Monday morning combat practice, his injured arm strong enough now to allow him back to work.

"Don't test me, Montez," he warned, throwing a punch into her blocked hands.

"You may as well get that anger out now. You know what Garner thinks about carrying anger around."

"Garner can go screw himself," Troy grizzled, hitting the pad again.

"Oh come on, is that the best you can do?" She incited.

Her heart was beating a million miles an hour with the knowledge she had caused Troy's uncharacteristic anger but this was all she could do to try and resolve it.

"I told you not to test me," He repeated, his jaw flexing with control as he threw down his gloves and wrapped his arms around her, imprinting her mouth with a burning, punishing kiss.

"Well, I wondered when I'd finally get my pay out," Chad's teasing voice sounded behind them in his usual habit of interrupting them.

Troy let go of Gabi abruptly and stalked by his friend, muttering: "Screw your stupid bet." as he went, leaving Chad to look at Gabi questioningly.

"Dare I ask?" He ventured.

Gabi sighed. "Depends if you really want to know."

Chad shrugged. "I care about you both," he offered. "Did he pull through like I said?"

"Yeah, he did. And then I went and screwed it up by telling him I didn't want anything," she admitted.

"And he acted like that?" Chad's mouth o'd as his brow rose and he looked behind him in silent wonder.

"Yeah, why?" Gabi asked with interest.

"Cuz I never seen him like that before," Chad explained. "He's always the one ready to drop a smile or a joke."

"I know." She agreed. "Well, you can thank me for screwing him up. Let's call it the stupidest thing I've ever done…"

"Gabi, what is it you really want?" Chad wondered.

"I can't have what I want, Chad, that's the problem."

"How do you know if you don't even know what you want?" He challenged.

Gabi looked up in a silent gasp. "H-"

"Let him prove he can do it," Chad suggested, leaving her alone with her thoughts.

_Oh god. What had she done?_

_/_

Their first job was a straight forward visit to the warehouse off Mouse Lane. The one Troy had almost raided on his own all those months ago.

"Ladies first, Montez," Troy unlocked the padlock and pushed the door through to gesture her inside.

"Scared are we, Bolton?" She returned, stepping into the dark space after swishing her torch from side to side to check the space for danger.

"No, I just wanted to check out your ass," he quipped behind her, following her inside.

"There's nothing here." She said formally.

"Tell me about it," Troy remarked drily with an ironic smirk.

Gabi turned to him and gave him a look. "Don't start that here." She clipped.

"Why not? You decided to finish it when you felt like it…" He accused as he locked up.

"You know it wasn't like that," she argued following him as he stalked to the car, every controlled muscle of his reminding her of their night of love-making.

"Sure. What was it you said to me about one night stands again?" He called over the top of the car, sliding into the driver's seat before she could answer.

And then she saw something under the car that choked her with fear.

"TROY WAIT!" She cried from the sidewalk just as he turned the ignition key and as he did a huge ball of fire erupted, the bomb under the car triggered and the car engulfed in flames. Glass shattered; heat ravaged through the inside of the metal frame and the doors blew open from the force.

Gabi shielded herself for the seconds required to avoid the wall of heat and then she stood in utter shock at what was before her.

Where was Troy? Had he got out? She couldn't see him. But there was nobody inside the car either that she could see through the wall of strong burning flames. She couldn't get close enough to tell.

_Oh god._ He couldn't be. He just couldn't be dead. It wasn't possible. Her heart lurched at the same moment her stomach did and she quickly notified the authorities, staggering into the road to circle the burning carcass of their car.

She hadn't even told him she loved him! She'd thought the danger was gone and life was back to normal but of course it wasn't. Nothing would ever be normal again now she'd slept with Troy. She didn't _want_ things to be the same. She just wanted it to be simple.

And now she didn't care. She'd take all kinds of complicated to have him right beside her telling her how fat her ass was.

"Arrrgh!" A pained groan erupted from the asphalt and Gabi gasped, realising Troy was laying in the road-burned and in pain, but alive.

"Oh my god! Troy!" She fell to her knees beside him, unable to touch as her tears streamed down her face as she silently prayed he would be okay.

"Gabi," he barely whispered, recognising her voice.

"I love you Bolton, okay?" She said right off. "I love your stupid, idiotic, crazy, egotistical ass."

"Hurts," was all he managed before he lost consciousness, ambulance sirens quickly following, a sound which Gabi had never been so pleased to hear.

"Please take care of him," she begged the medics as they stretchered him to the ambulance.

"We're taking him to City General," they told her and she nodded, a hollow shell as she wrapped her arms around herself and cried in the street, her mind elsewhere.

"Please don't die, Troy," she murmured to herself.

/

It was just surface wounds. That's what the doctors had told her once they had stabilised him and sedated him while his burns were treated.

Gabi sat with tears on her face, wondering why it had taken nearly losing him for her to admit she did actually love him. All those months of being antagonised- all those barbs and arguments. And then _those _kisses. And _that _night. God, she still ached sweetly from the pleasure he had afforded her and her mind still retained the images of their love-making, something she hadn't planned on happening, but it had happened anyway.

And then she'd made the stupidest mistake of her life. She'd decided to try and deny the deeper feelings that burgeoned within her. And now she was cursing herself for even trying to ignore the flame Troy ignited within her.

It was obvious they had something. She didn't know what- she couldn't define it but it was definitely there and he was feeling it too, so it was about time she stopped pretending and accepted the inevitable- she wanted to be with Troy and it seemed like he wanted to be with her, too.

And she wanted to roll in bed with him and kiss him and wake up with him more than she liked to admit. Only there was a part of her life that she couldn't ignore- a little girl that needed to be protected and she sighed as she acknowledged she couldn't just give into her desires without some serious consideration as to how her little girl would cope with having someone else around.

She looked over her partner- the man she loved- as he slept peacefully, his handsome face relaxed and serene and she knew she had to tell him again how she felt- she had to make sure he knew, that he had heard and that she'd given this chance to be happy everything she had, otherwise she might regret it forever.

She stood, brushing a gentle hand over his forehead before she bent to kiss there, leaving him to rest while she returned home to her real life.

The one she wanted him to be part of.


	18. Tough Day

"..i almost shit myself…" lol kaybaby.

And I am glad you all liked the surprise!

Is everyone ready for the next chapter? (apologies that it's short but I do update every other day :))

18.

"Mommy!" Kayla flew toward Gabi as she came inside her own mother's home, receiving her child with a wide hug and lifting her into her arms happily.

"Hey, beautiful, how was your day?"

"I painted you and Troy at work!" Kayla announced, wriggling to be let down where she ran off to get her painting and dragged it behind her as she returned, Janet Montez in tow.

"Hi mom," Gabi smiled, hugging her mother.

"Hello, honey, are you ok? You look kinda beat?"

"I had a tough day. I'll tell you about it later," she added with a telling look.

"Mommy…" Kayla tugged on her trouser leg for attention and she crouched to give it.

"Sorry honey, show me your painting," Gabi urged.

Kayla held up the roughly painted picture and explained her artwork. "This is Troy- he's in his uniform and looking for baddies…" Kayla pointed to the blue stick figure with the wide smile and Gabi nodded encouragingly. "And this is you, holding his hand so that he's not afraid and you're not afraid," Kayla described next, pointing to the smaller stick figure that was joined with the first.

"That's amazing, honey, you did a great job." Gabi commended, hugging her briefly.

"Is Troy having a sleepover tonight?" Kayla asked expectantly, causing Gabi to blush beet red at her question- Troy's 'sleepovers' being something her mother was not aware of yet.

"Not tonight, Kayla, he's not very well."

Kayla's eyes went wide. "Can we go see him and make him better?" She begged.

"We can't make him better I'm afraid, he's in the hospital. But we can go and see him tomorrow if you'd like that?"

Kayla nodded widely.

"Ok, go get your bits I need to talk to Nana," Gabi sent her child off so she could face her mother's questions.

"Who's Troy?" Janet asked predictably with a warm smile in her eyes.

"My partner at work. He stayed over a couple of times last week while all that stuff was going on with work," Gabi described.

"Is he alright, then? What happened?"

"Our car got blown up today, he got burned by the explosion but he's going to be ok- he just has skin burns, nothing more thankfully. God, I was so worried," Gabi sighed out, and then met her mother's equally dark gaze. "I think I love him, mom. I'm thinking about actually making something with him."

"Are you being looked after properly?" Janet frowned. "If your car got blown up that means you're in danger, too…" The older woman worried.

"I have a twenty-four hour guard. He's outside right now. He's taking me everywhere I need to go. They're on the verge of capturing the guys who did this."

"I worry about you, my child," Janet hugged her for a moment. "Your job is so dangerous."

"I'm okay, mom. It's Troy we need to be worried about."

"I'm glad you're happy, sweetheart. I can see Kayla is taken with him, too…"

"Yeah they met and they seem to be fine with each other," Gabi puzzled at this.

"Then go with the flow. See where it takes you." Janet advised. "Now go and get some rest, you look shattered."

Gabi nodded gratefully and took Kayla to the car, readying her daughter for bed before she crashed into her own- drained from the day's events and secretly wondering what tomorrow would bring.

/

"Mommy?" Kayla looked up to her with frightened eyes, sucking her thumb as they came into Troy's room, the blinds open and the patient apparently conscious- if not awake, the sedatives now weaned off to allow him to wake naturally when he could.

Gabi lifted Kayla into her arms and carried her to the bed, smiling at her to appease her nerves.

"It's okay, honey, there's just lots of wires to measure his heartbeat and stuff. You don't have to be afraid. He's still the same old Troy underneath." Gabi assured.

"He looks pale…" Kayla noted, reaching a small hand toward him to touch but not being able to reach. Gabi sat her on the edge of the bed and framed her face to gain her attention.

"He's sick, honey. Be gentle." She instructed and Kayla nodded, twisting around to face him and getting onto her knees, stroking her hand very gently down his arm like she might to a puppy.

"Get better, Troy," Kayla begged, breaking Gabi's heart with her concern, her little form so caring of her new friend.

"I'm alive," he groaned, frightening Kayla back for a moment as he spoke but didn't move.

"Can you see?" Kayla asked carefully.

"Mm-mm," Troy agreed. "I'm just resting my eyes right now."

His voice was dirty with husk and broken but the sound of it sent shivers down Gabi's spine. She watched as Kayla cutely curled up next to Troy on the bed, laying her head onto his tummy to comfort him as she sucked one thumb and touched her other hand to his body. Troy cracked one eye open a slit to look down, gently placing his hand on Kayla's back before laying his head back and closing his eyes again, leaving Gabi puzzled.

"Don't think I can't see you there, Montez," he said next, apparently gathering strength before he spoke.

"How are you feeling?" She asked hesitantly.

"Sore." He admitted softly. "But a lot better now I have Nurse Kayla to take care of me," he added to charm her little girl. Kayla was sleepy already though and stirred a little at hearing her name but didn't rise.

"She wanted to come. I hope that's ok."

"It's more than okay," he assured, sore emotion in his voice at how touched he was that the little girl he barely knew was so concerned for him.

"I miss you," Gabi stepped forward and ran her fingers through his fringe tenderly.

"I miss you, too, Montez. I could use one of your kisses right now," he smiled faintly.

She leaned over and kissed his forehead, perching on the edge of the mattress to stroke his hair.

"I'm sorry I shouted at you before," Gabi ventured.

Troy slitted his eye open a fraction again to look at her. "Don't sweat it. I was being an ass."

Gabi caught her breath as she ached to tell him again that she loved him, but she didn't know whether he had heard or not- and if he had, she didn't want to overwhelm him with her admission. But things were awkward and she didn't like it. She continued to comfort him as Kayla slept on his tummy, her small breaths resounding in the room.

"I think we were both being asses," she admitted, wishing she could curl up beside him like Kayla had.

Troy's slow breaths told her he had slipped back into sleep and she decided to curl up on the side of the bed after all, afraid of touching him in case his skin was too sore, but shadowing him and her child all the same. She didn't sleep at first but then she must have dozed off because Garner's voice woke her from her light snooze.

"Montez, well I didn't expect to see you here," he bellowed, waking all the occupants in the bed.

Gabi looked up and frowned, not knowing how to respond to her boss. "Of course I'd be here." She replied tersely, checking on Kayla as she yawned tiredly.

"How's he doing then?" He asked boldly.

"I can speak, you know," Troy answered drily.

"Oh the devil awakes," Garner cheered. "Did you father a child?" he asked next teasingly.

Gabi gave her boss a patient stare and looked back on Troy and Kayla, who was now awake and listening to the adults around her. They did look like father and daughter laid there all comfortable and relaxed.

"The child is mine," she told him. "Kayla this is my boss, Al. Al, meet my daughter, Kayla," she introduced them.

Kayla sat up and sucked her thumb shyly, eyeing the older man warily. "Troy's my friend." She announced randomly, making all three of them smile at her cuteness.

"I don't doubt that he is," Al returned. "It's lovely to meet you, Kayla," he added.

"Are you here for Troy, too?" She wondered.

"That I am." Al nodded.

Kayla looked to her mom. "Do we have to go now?"

Gabi gave her a sad smile back. "Just for a little bit, honey. We can come back to say goodbye."

Kayla beamed at her and bounced to the edge of the bed where Gabi lifted her up, and she smiled at Troy over Kayla's shoulder. "See you later, soldier," she told him, leaving her boss alone with Troy.

/

Garner was in there for a good while, Gabi noted. No doubt going through the particulars of the case- the particulars he had already furnished her with.

They'd both been put on paid leave; both had protection and Garner had assured her that they were working hard to find the culprits of the bomb attack.

Gabi didn't feel as afraid as she might do if it weren't for Troy, but he was laying there injured and it distracted her mind from the reality of what was happening. She didn't want to think about it right now, she just wanted to be there for Troy until he was okay.

Kayla was getting restless, the evening was wearing on and Garner finally exited Troy's room to allow Gabi and Kayla back inside to say goodbye.

Kayla reached out automatically with her little arm, trying to touch Troy but Gabi kept hold of her this time, waiting for Troy to stir before they said goodbye.

He cracked open his eye and reached up to touch Kayla's hand, letting her grasp his fingers for a few seconds before he lay his painful arm back down.

"You're off then," he observed.

"Yeah, Kayla's hungry and tired and you need your rest." Gabi added.

"Thank you for coming." He managed tiredly.

"We'll be back tomorrow," Gabi assured.

"Goodnight my beautiful girls," he murmured, falling back to sleep suddenly, surprising Gabi with his words.

"Let's go home, honey," she told her equally tired child.


	19. Special Friend

I am really ill at the moment so it really means a lot to me to hear your happy words! And the fact you loved the hospital scene and the picture (pumpkinking) is really so cool because that was my intention :)

19.

Troy was perkier the following day. He was propped up in bed, awake with both eyes open and seemingly awaiting their arrival.

Gabi had no option but to take Kayla along with her, because her little girl was becoming increasingly besotted with the bed-bound Troy and Gabi didn't have the heart to stop her going. She wanted them to get to know each other and to bond; wasn't that the whole point?

She smiled as she came in to find him looking a lot better, a sight that encouraged her after their past ordeals.

"Hey look at you, all awake and everything," she teased, letting Kayla run around the bed to climb up using the visitor chair while she went over and stroked Troy's hair in greeting, finding him lifting his lips for a kiss. She smiled flatly and obeyed, kissing him quickly. "You're better then," she added drily.

"Hey, do you know how many hugs and kisses I've had since I've been in here? I don't know why I didn't think of it before!" He crowed.

"Nice," Gabi commented with a roll of her eyes, ignoring his jibe. Kayla crawled up his legs to kiss him on the cheek, her small palms on each of his cheeks.

"Wow, thank you!" Troy blushed at the little girl's show of affection. "How are you today?"

"I brought somebody to meet you," she told him seriously.

"You did?" Troy looked to Gabi and she smiled at the scene, not giving anything away.

"He's my best friend so you have to promise to be nice to him…" Kayla bargained.

"Hey, any friend of yours is a friend of mine," Troy assured.

Kayla pulled her teddy up from the edge of the bed- a bedraggled, bobbled adorable soft toy that she clearly loved to death. "This is Fo. I've had him since I was a baby and he helps me better when I'm sick," she recounted, holding her precious possession with utmost care. "He wanted to help you get better, too. "

"Oh, wow," Troy's brows lifted in utter speechlessness, his eyes going to Gabi and then back to the girl. "That's an amazing gift, thank you so much."

"You have to say hello to him," she instructed as he reached for the toy and she protected it. "He's very shy."

"Oh…oh, sure," Troy smiled slowly. "Hey, Fo. What's up dude?" He asked the toy.

Kayla lifted the toy to her ear as though he were whispering something to her. "He said he likes you."

"Hey, there's my man," he lifted his hand to high five the bear, Kayla making the right actions to respond with her toy. "Come sit with me, buddy. You'll be hugged to death in here…"

"Fo only likes _our_ hugs," Kayla told him.

"Well there's a smart bear," he decided, checking with Gabi that he was saying the right things. She smiled at him adorably and pulled Kayla from his lap.

"I need to talk to Troy about some adult things okay sweetie?" She told the girl, sitting her in the chair and handing her another toy to play with.

"Okay," she nodded, obediently playing with her toy while Gabi sat on the bed and touched her fingers to Troy's hand.

"Garner told me they've caught the brothers- for real this time," Gabi relayed of the news this morning.

"I know, he told me too. How do you feel about it?"

Gabi shrugged. "Like we've heard it all before," she ventured and he turned his hand over so he could hold hers in his palm.

"They got them for real this time- DNA tested and everything." He assured.

"Do you feel like now this is over things might change?" She worried.

"What you mean like now you're not worrying about me you don't love me so much?" He teased.

Gabi darted her eyes to his. "You heard me, then," she realised.

"It's what pulled me through," he admitted, shocking her.

"How could it?"

"Hearing you say what I already felt- when I was in so much pain and ready to give up…it helped me hang on in there. It gave me a reason to hold on." He described.

"I'm just sorry I never said it before," she sighed.

"Hey, it's okay. I understand why." He assured.

"Are we really gonna do this?" She asked, afraid.

"I want to. Do you?"

"Yes," she replied, no hesitation.

"We can move as slow as you want," he quickly reassured her.

"I want you in my life, Troy Bolton." She began a slow smile. "And maybe my bed, too when we've worked things out," she added mischievously.

"_Maybe_ in your bed?" he repeated, mock- insulted. "I _definitely_ want you in _my _bed, what's all this maybe about?" he teased.

She stroked back his fringe and leaned forward to kiss him again, slowly, tenderly, a short, meaningful contact that they both puzzled over.

"Is this still weird?" He wondered.

"Maybe a little," she conceded with a smile, wrapping her hand around his neck to kiss him again, ignoring their awkwardness.

"That time, not so much," he tilted his head as they parted.

"Mommy why are you kissing Troy?" Kayla piped up. "Is he your special friend?"

Gabi smiled at her little girl and licked her lips. "Yes, honey, he is. He's a very special friend. How do you feel about that?"

"Yayayayaya!" the girl cheered, kneeling up for a hug which Gabi returned, lifting her into her lap on the bed.

Troy chuckled at her, smiling warmly at Gabi. "I'm glad you're both happy," he conceded.

"Does that make you my daddy?" Kayla asked, causing an awkward pause of silence among the adults.

"Uh, let's go to the ladies room, honey. We'll have girl talk." Gabi blushed hotly, standing to take her child out as her blunt question threatened to unsettle them both before they even ventured into anything new.

"Did I do something wrong, mommy?" Kayla asked, sucking her thumb as Gabi sat her on the counter and put a hand either side of her, smiling into her face.

"No, of course not, sweetie." Gabi assured. "But you have to know something and I don't know how to explain it so tell me if you don't understand okay?"

"Okay," she said around her thumb, looking up guiltily still.

"Your daddy is the man who made you. He isn't around anymore, like I told you," Gabi pressed her lips together. "And I might have special friends- friends like Troy who sleepover- but that doesn't mean they can be your daddy. Troy can be your friend, honey, but…" Gabi sighed, grasping for words.

"He might not want to be my daddy," Kayla supplied for her, startling her with her grown-up words.

Gabi licked her lips. "It's just that he can never be your _real_ daddy," she continued, her heart aching at trying to buffer the hurt her child must feel. "But that doesn't mean he doesn't like you."

Kayla nodded sadly. "I know. I'd like Troy to be my daddy, though."

Gabi felt tears spring to her eyes at her daughter's words. Words she had never heard her say before. She might not have had many relationships or 'sleepovers' but the other men Gabi _had _brought home- the ones who hadn't worked out- Kayla had never taken to them like she had to Troy. She'd never given them her bunny ears or shared her favourite toy and Gabi knew why- because those other guys she had dated would never have worn the ears or understood the importance of her little girl trusting them with her bear. And the fact Troy did touched her heart- and obviously touched Kayla's too for her to wish he was her real father.

"I'm sorry that you don't have a daddy," Gabi hugged her, lost for anything else to say.

"I love you, mommy." Kayla hugged her little arms around her neck.

"I love you too, Kayla. We should go say goodbye to Troy." She added and Kayla nodded, walking beside her as she led her back into the room where Troy rested.

"Phew! Awkward moment over!" Gabi commented as they came in and Kayla hung back, by her leg seemingly shy now as she sucked her thumb.

"We're the masters of awkward," Troy acknowledged. "I guess you gotta go now?"

"Yeah, we should get back," Gabi nodded, heading over to the bed to sit on the edge, looking back to Kayla. "Come say goodbye, honey," she encouraged holding her hand out.

Kayla moved over slowly while Gabi smiled into Troy's face. "I'll come by tomorrow." She promised.

"I can't wait," he replied sweetly, lifting his bandaged arm to brush his thumb over her cheek, leaning forward to kiss her softly.

Gabi lifted Kayla onto her lap as she reached her side. "Say goodbye to Troy," she prompted to her quiet child.

"I'm sorry for calling you my daddy." Kayla cast out, surprising them both, causing Troy to blow out a breath and smile widely.

"Hey, were you worrying about that the whole time?" He asked back, flicking a look to Gabi.

"Honey, I told you it's okay." Gabi pressed a kiss into her daughter's curls.

"I'm glad you and mommy are friends and have sleepovers," she added solemnly.

"Yeah, me too," he agreed with a soft smile.

"Will you maybe one time sleepover in my room?" Kayla wondered, her small hands fidgeting in her lap and Gabi looked down on her, wondering if her daughter was already struggling with the dynamics of having someone else around.

"That's something only your mom can decide," he offered, checking with Gabi again as to her reaction, seeing her meeting his gaze reassuringly. "But I'm sure we can work something out."

"Hug," she decided, reaching up to hug him around the neck before Gabi lifted her up as she stood, ready to go.

"I'm sorry about all this," Gabi murmured, acutely aware that she was making things more complicated just by having a daughter.

"Hey," Troy reached out and grasped her fingers before she left. "You have nothing to be sorry for. Don't apologise."

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow," Gabi ventured.

Kayla looked up to her, silently questioning whether she would too and Troy arched his brow, waiting for her to confirm that the little girl would be coming, too.

"And if you feel up to it, I'll bring Kayla along, too." She added.

Kayla looked to Troy and he smiled slowly. "Okay I'll see you both tomorrow."

_Damn you, Bolton._ Gabi silently cursed. _Just when did you get so damn perfect?_


	20. Lucky

Ok, I don't do this like, ever because I never have time. But seeing as I am sat at home while I'm ill, I'll reply to **everyone** who reviewed (and if I missed you, kick me)

Oh and if anyone has anything they want me to read…or suggestions, please pop them in my inbox, I'm looking for romance/drama/something different.

Crystal- aw I'll make you one xx for some reason I didn't know you had kids until just now. Silly me :/

BrittanyZVAmoore- well that would be telling ;)

Pumpkinking- you always notice the details I hope stand out (like the teddy) thank you!

Stars Walk Backward- lmao- Troy in a hospital gown, not even mentioned! But you make me laugh anyway :D (Did you see the fake Zac naked pic?- I need your comments lol)

Completely Alluring – many blushing thanks :)

Kristenkay- it's here ;)

Bluebell- Thank you for your concern, I'm really poorly but then it means I have time to write (when I have energy) and keep you guys fixed, while I still have you at least.

Coolio- how long have you been around now? I always see your name and forget… ;)

Lmaolovee- well you never know & thank you!

Aly- all in good time :)

Foreverzanessa- thank you!

Magone- yay yay yay- love it ;)

Cncgrad- yes, the 'mom' reaction wasn't as well written as I normally would, thanks for calling me on it ;) And I hadn't even thought about Al, so again, great feedback for me so thank you :)

Troyella2468- ahh that's what I hoped ;)

Miss Romance-Lover- well, shucks. I'm so glad this is your new favourite story!

Victoriaaa- :D

Smartgirl- the good news is I'm alive. Lol

Fudge- was it a good story? Worth reading?

20.

Over the next few days, Troy's progress accelerated each day. He was up and out of bed sooner than they expected and his burns were healing well. He considered himself lucky not to have been injured more badly from the explosion, but Gabi's call of warning had saved his sorry ass.

When he'd thrown himself out of the patrol car door, he hadn't expected to miss the worst of the flame-ball but he had and he thanked his lucky stars he could still walk and talk and think like he always had. He had sore patches of skin- mostly on his arms and chest- but those would heal with only small scars and his mental ones went deeper but he knew he would recover from those, too.

The second the beautiful Latina had stepped into his room, all his pain and suffering had been forgotten and only replaced with his overwhelming feelings for the dark-haired beauty and her daughter. Kayla was as much a lifeline as Gabi was- bringing her bear and asking if he could be her daddy.

God, he hadn't expected the ache in his chest when she had said that- he hadn't expected to want to be, either. He was bachelor- single and free and available to fuck any woman he wanted, _oh but how all that had changed_.

Not only had he forgotten about why he ever wanted to be free and single in the first place, but he'd fallen in love with the only woman he might actually have met his match in. Gabi's independence and strength were her best features apart from her amazing ass and he didn't for one second regret giving up his past life to try and make something with her.

Kayla's desire to have a daddy had been a little intimidating- he didn't feel like he could fill those boots in a million years- but also his answering desire to _be _a father had shocked him. _Now where did that come from?_

It was a big enough leap going from gigolo to monogamous but to add parental into the mix was downright confusing. So he'd not let it freak him out- like he might have once done- he'd just put the thought to the back of his mind until Gabi had returned from her 'girl-talk' with Kayla. No doubt she'd told Kayla he wasn't daddy material and to get a grip.

He smirked at his own inner ramblings and lifted his hold-all- his last day in hospital had rolled around already and he couldn't be happier. He looked around his room one final time before going out to hug the nurses who cared for him while he was sick.

"Hey, Bolton!" Chad's voice erupted through the coos of the women surrounding Troy. "You're meant to be with Montez now," his friend reminded him.

Troy turned and squinted at him, shaking his head in puzzlement. "How do _you _know?"

"She tells me everything, dude," Chad grinned, slinging an arm around his shoulders. "We're like that," he crossed his fingers to show.

"Mm, I see," Troy frowned worriedly, walking down the corridor towards the lifts with his buddy.

"Hey, if it wasn't for me, you two might still be fighting like cat and dog," Chad shared knowledgably.

"I kinda liked fighting with her," Troy reminisced. "She's so sexy when she's mad."

"Are you two gonna go mushy on me now?" Chad wondered, opening his car door for Troy. "Cuz I don't think I can stomach mushiness."

"I'm just saying she looks good when she's mad!" Troy defended. "That's not mush!"

"Just please don't try and make her mad, Bolton. You might like it but I can't keep getting you back on track…" He teased, pulling out into traffic.

"I don't _try _and make her mad, Danforth. It just happens. I have this inexplicable knack of saying the wrong thing…it amazes me," Troy commented.

"It amazes me, too," Chad grumbled beside him. "Tell me bro, now that you're out, you coming to club night next week or what?"

Troy shrugged. "Don't see why not."

"Good. You may have settled your ass down but some of us dudes need help in that department."

Troy chuckled at his friend and shook his head. "You never change, buddy."

"You got lucky with Montez, dude," Chad told him with sincerity. "Don't throw that away."

"I won't." Troy promised quietly.

"So you want me to drop you at her place?" Chad grinned over at him.

"Actually you can drop me at mine. She's coming over later." He added to explain.

"Uh-huh…" Chad smiled and lifted his brows.

"She might have Kayla with her, don't be so crass." Troy chided.

"I know for a _fact _she won't have Kayla with her…" Chad smiled secretly.

"How would you know that?" Troy asked, and then looked over. "Did she tell you?"

"She might have mentioned it…"

"Jeez does she tell you _everything_?" Troy complained.

"Nah, not really. I just heard her asking Josie to babysit." Chad revealed with a smug grin.

"I better shave then," Troy joked to his friend.

"Mm, I dunno. Girls like that stubble thing." Chad considered.

"Did she tell you that too?" Troy lifted his brow and they both laughed, sobering as Chad pulled up to Troy's apartment block.

"There you go, buddy," Chad looked over and clasped his friend's hand in parting.

"Thanks, man. I owe you."

"Just look after yourself," Chad asked. "I missed having you around."

"Thanks, bro. Catch you later," Troy waved him off and climbed up to his apartment, the peace and quiet refreshing along with the familiar feel of home.

He went through to the kitchen to put a beef casserole in the slow cooker for dinner later before he headed to his room to have a sleep before Gabi was due to refill his energy levels for her visit.

/

"Oh shit!" Troy sat up quickly and practically fell out of bed as the knocks on the door woke him sharply.

He had completely overslept and Gabi was here already, leaving him no choice but to answer the door dishevelled and in only his boxers.

"Sorry," he gravelled sheepishly, lifting a hand to push back his bed-messed hair.

Gabi flicked her gaze over his nearly-naked state and didn't speak, itching his skin alive with awareness as her eyes burned with fire and her lips parted; signalling her attraction to him.

"Come-" He was about to say 'in' but she stepped forward and threw her arms around his neck, laying her mouth onto his with urgency he hadn't expected from her. She was always so...guarded, so precise, so organised. Until he held her in his arms and then every sensibility seemed to vanish as they gave into only how they felt; no other thought present as they kissed and groped and rubbed.

Troy lofted the front door shut with his toe as he staggered back to bring her inside; her attack sending excited stripes of desire through his body, down his belly and into his already hardening groin.

_God she felt amazing_, he sighed into their kiss, breaking their lips apart to kiss down her neck. She was wearing some kind of flimsy floral dress- one that took seconds to discard, leaving her curves bare to his warm, rough hands as he trailed his palms over her skin, his blue eyes meeting her dark ones.

"I missed you, Montez," he whisper-husked.

"Why did you have to answer the door in your boxers?" She blamed, groaning and arching against him as his thumbs ventured up her body and over her hard tips.

"I overslept…" he explained, kissing down her collarbone toward her chest where his hands played havoc. "You didn't have to jump me."

His hot breath ghosted over her breast right before he suckled her, through the white lace of her bra, causing her to cry out again.

"You cannot honestly expect a woman to resist you when you're practically naked," she accused, running her hands down his impressive arms, then back up and over his shoulders and finally down his sculpted back to cup his ass in her hands.

It was Troy's turn to groan as his hips bucked involuntarily, pushing his arousal into her intimacy as she lifted her thigh over his hip, searching for more friction, for more skin-to-skin contact and for more of his mouth, anywhere he pleased to place it.

"It's called self control," he husked into her ear, his palm sliding up her thigh with slow appreciation, his thumb resting on the sensitive inner side as he captured her mouth into another kiss, their tongues deepening the hold as they span into quick heady desire.

"Who needs self control?" She panted on a whisper, arching back so he could kiss her more, his hands deftly removing her bra so his mouth could enjoy the naked peaks of her small breasts, a taste he had missed for too long.

He growled at her reaction- a mixture of mewling pleasure and grinding need as she tried to get closer, as close as she needed to be to bring them together, both of them still restricted by their underwear.

"Troy," she trembled in his arms and he ran his hand right up her thigh to her centre, guiding his fingers between them to test her slickness, finding her ready for him as he slid a finger inside her warmth.

"Oh god," her pleasured sigh excited him further and he slid two fingers into her, pressing his thumb to her nub to hit the spot she ached him to. Her face creased with the impossible pleasure he created, her crescendo building to extreme heights as he suckled her nipple again, attacking every inch of her body to bring her into complete bliss; a sensation she was sure she had never achieved before until this moment.

He dragged his lips across her cheek, his stubble brushing her skin, sensitising her further as he whispered into her ear. "You look so beautiful right now; you don't know how much I want you…"

Gabi yelped at his words, the strength of his arousal sending her body quivering over the edge of control, her small hands grasping his arms as she shuddered and came undone in his arms, a hard and fast orgasm she hadn't experienced before enveloping her in warm pleasure; something that awed her as to his ability to please her.

"If you want me, then take me," she offered as she opened her dark, dark eyes to him, wrapped against him so intimately he felt like he could just take her right there and end this thing. But he knew his quivering knees would never hold them so he lifted her other thigh so that she wrapped them around his waist allowing him to carry her to the bed where he lay them, crawling between her thighs to look into her face and smile softly as he touched her curls.

"You are beautiful, Montez. I can't believe you're really mine…" he claimed before he kissed her, long and strong and full of the love he felt.

"I want you inside me, Troy," she wriggled and arched, making him smile in pained pleasure.

"Now?" He asked, slipping his hardened length from his boxers, pushing her panties aside.

"Now, oh god, please…" She begged, every nerve ending throbbing alive with need for him, every muscle of his pressing into her and every second of staring into his eyes heightening her desire for him even further.

He kissed her face very gently, biting a little into her chin as he sank into her, his first thrust heavier than he intended, his eyes closing with a regretful grimace before he sighed and opened them, ready to apologise.

"I'm so-" He didn't get to finish because Gabi groaned and arched beneath him, taking him deeper still, leaving him silent in shock, his body now governed only by need and nothing else as he pleasured her, in the way she wanted and the way his body demanded, with long, slow, deep thrusts that brought cries of pleasure at every strike.

His name was on her lips, his hair in her hands as she strove to meet him, stroke for stroke, her small body tight around his large invasion and he marvelled at their unison- so in sync, so together that he felt he might never feel this way again- about anybody. How could he? He loved her, with all his heart and god, every inch of his body right now as they met their high and shattered together, bodies sated and frustration released; leaving them panting for breath.

"Hi," he smiled an insanely warm, sexy smile as he looked right into her eyes, greeting her properly for the first time since she had arrived.

Gabi caught her breath, her chest rising and falling with the force of her exertion and she smiled back. "Hi."

"So glad you could make it," he derided, nuzzling her nose with a crinkle-eyed grin.

"It's great to see you again," she played his game, taking a long, sole kiss from his lips.

"You look amazing by the way," he continued, dropping a kiss to her neck as they remained wrapped together, barely able to move.

Gabi sighed out and curled her fingers into his hair at his neck. "You do too," she managed breathily.

"I made dinner…" He ventured, flicking his tongue under her earlobe, gaining a muffled squeak from her as she arched beneath him, their bodies separated but both still slick with sweat and the remainder of their love-making.

Gabi ran her hands over his profound biceps, her body crushed by his deliciously. "Can it wait?" She wondered.

His lips brushed over the shell of her ear, then to her shoulder, and then he curled to kiss the top of her breast, his stubble making her shiver as her passion re-awoke.

"I don't think so…" He flicked his tongue against her nipple, drawing another needy sound from her lips.

"Then let it burn, god, Troy," she grasped him for another strong kiss, a kiss that owned her and never seemed to end as they began to move again, rubbing, stroking, aching for connection once more.

"As you wish," he conceded, sliding back into her body with slow care, conscious that she may be sore from their last bout of rather frantic love-making.

Gabi arched and rode his hips with much slower, much more tender circles than before, her hands going above her head to stretch, bringing him deeper into her and his breath into a soft gasp.

"I could love you forever," he claimed, happy to take this slower pace to really enjoy her, to really see her react to him the way she did as he filled her over and over with excruciating gentleness; his sensitivity with her sending her over the edge.

"Oh, Troy," she sighed as her body quivered with her unhurried orgasm, her flexing intimate muscles instigating Troy's own release.

He kissed her forehead as their bodies recovered, his lips butterflying down her face expressing his absolute affection for her; if not his desire as they came back from their high for a second time.

"We didn't get a condom;" Troy whispered worriedly as the dampness of his seed seeped into the covers, her own juices slicking his skin.

"It's okay," she assured sleepily, stroking his hair. "I'm protected."

"I should get off you before I crush you," he realised belatedly, rolling over with a wince as his aching muscles protested, his sore skin forgotten in the heat of their passion.

"Did I hurt you?" She wondered. "Are your burns okay?"

She had noticed the patches of damaged skin on his body but she'd paid little heed to them as she had begged for him to complete her- something she was now a little ashamed of.

"Jeez, Montez, you jump my bones the second I open the door and you think I care about my burns?" He joked.

Gabi rolled over too, leaning on her elbow to watch him as he closed his eyes in fatigue.

"I care," she pointed out.

"Look, jus' com'ere so I can hold you while I sleep, huh?" He mumbled as he fought off his tiredness.

Gabi wriggled down in beside him, pulling up the cover to warm them as they lay together naked. He wrapped his arm around her as she cuddled into his side and he turned his head to brush his lips to her hair before he fell sound asleep, Gabi following suit shortly after.

/

Gabi was rescuing his burned dinner. She'd commandeered a t-shirt from his collection and was standing in his kitchen in just that and her panties, looking frankly fuckable with her sex-messed hair and glowing skin.

"What are you doing?" He asked amusedly, rubbing his eye as he came in, still only in his boxers as she looked him over and took a breath.

"Don't you own clothes?" She accused, scraping the casserole from the bottom of the dish as he came over, spooning her against the counter, his fingers sliding down her forearms to remove the tools from her hands.

"You're wearing them," he blamed, then, "…and you look amazingly sexy may I add."

"Dinner is inedible," she supplied, leaning back into him as his hands cupped her arms and ran back up to her shoulders, then resting on her hips while he kissed her neck.

"I'll have to eat you instead, then," he growled in her ear, running his hands up to cup her breasts and thumbing her nipples.

She let out a strangled cry, reaching behind her to link her arms behind his neck, opening her body to his hands which he smiled at, kissing her neck some more as he peaked her nipples then worked down toward her panties.

"Don't eat me," she begged as his finger slipped under her panties and into her heat once more, feeling her readiness again, so soon, with barely any foreplay.

"God, I want you," he sighed, pushing his finger into her heat, feeling her stiffen in silent pleasure as she bit her lip against his touch.

"Troy…" She fitfully twisted, wanting to turn and press into him, but he was holding her captive, against his chest, right where he wanted her.

"What is it, Montez?" He murmured, smirking as her need for him over-rode everything he even knew about her. Gone was the prim, proper Gabi. Gone was the feisty, come-get-me girl. Gone was the mother of a child, the police officer and every other professional claim she held. All she was now was a creature who craved pleasure, a wanton vixen who cried for him to fill her.

"You know what," she answered, annoyed at his games.

"Tell me anyway," he slipped down her underwear, losing his own before he brushed his thumbs up her belly and pressed his heat into her backside.

"I want you, Bolton, okay? I want you, now," she begged.

"You've had me, twice," he reasoned, thumbing her nipples while he kissed her neck in between words. "Is that not enough?"

She reached up and grappled his hair in angry hands, the tug painful but oh-so-sexy as she tried to realise her need for him, still trapped under his strong arms and unable to turn.

"I need you again," she whimpered, almost beyond reason with her arousal as she thrashed and grizzled before him.

"Lean forward and touch the counter," he told her, spreading her thighs with his knee as he tickled her intimacy from behind with first his finger, then his tip as she curled forward and made soundful moans of desire at his touch.

"Troy…?" She looked over her shoulder, unsure of their position and his intention until he glided into her and she felt the instant burn of pleasure roll up her body, flushing her skin. "Oh, w-"

She swallowed her words, a lump in her throat as he filled her so completely she didn't know that there was any room left for him; but there was as he thrust gently upwards, flicking her nipples as he did so, drawing her tightly around him.

"Oh, hell," he drawled out with a rough cry, his body jerking beyond his control to fill her again, his hands lending tender strokes to ease his roughness, but she didn't complain, she just opened for him; taking him and every stroke he had to offer until they both felt the familiar rush of ecstasy climb their skin, releasing them from the pleasure-pain of their desire.

"Oh god, oh my god," Gabi panted with tears in her eyes at the profoundness of their almost dirty sex, the sensation of it overwhelming her ideas about love-making and desire in general.

"Are you okay?" Troy shifted to uncouple them, cuddling her close into his chest with caring arms as he stoked down her hair, kissing there, too. "Did I hurt you?"

"I've just never…" she sighed, trying to find words then gave up, hugging him around the middle. "I love you, Troy."

He felt her tears against his chest and looked down with a frown, tipping her chin up so he could wipe away the wet trails on her cheeks, kissing her mouth once to comfort her. "I love you, too, Montez."

Gabi smiled at him, with a little roll of her eyes. "Don't call me that."

"I'm sorry," he kissed her nose. "I love you, Gabi," he adjusted, wrapping her tightly into his body again.

"We really should get dressed," she sighed against his chest.

"Really?" He sighed, equally traumatised at this thought.

"It's the normal thing to do." She reasoned.

"Ah, but we're not normal. We're weird." He tightened his hold on her.

"You're weird, actually. I'm perfectly normal."

"You call jumping my bones on my doorstep normal?" He enquired, still ribbing her about that.

"That was your fault for answering the door in your boxers," she reminded him.

"Like you couldn't wait until we got inside…" He grinned, releasing her so she could look up at him with her petulant stare.

"You are infuriating," she squinted.

"And irresistible apparently…"

"Just remember, sex goes out of the window when there's a kid around. Count this as one of out very rare chances to make out uninterrupted," she warned, kissing his pec.

"Then we should make the most of it," he counter-acted, leaning down to take her mouth in another owning kiss.

"Troy, we can't," she groaned, flopping against his body.

"Are you tired, beautiful? Well you would rush things…" He teased, bending his knees to scoop her into his arms and carry her back to bed.

She nuzzled his throat and sighed. "You wore me out," she accused.

"Hey you had a nap, what more could you want?" He asked.

"To sleep all night in your arms," she offered sleepily, making his heart squeeze in pride and a sudden rush of protectiveness overcome him.

"Your wish is my command, beautiful," he dropped a kiss to her hair before he laid her on the bed, dressing himself into boxers and a vest before he laid beside her, wrapping her up in his arms. "Okay now?" He murmured, kissing her hair again.

"Perfect," she wriggled against him before she relaxed into sleep, a soft smile on her lips that matched Troy's as he let himself succumb once more to sleep.


	21. Worth Fighting For

I was so nervous about posting the last chapter but the general consensus is that you liked it ;) Thanks for the reviews, everyone!

21.

So this was how it felt to wake in his arms, Gabi mused. That is, to wake in his arms and not have the desire to run, not have the weirdness surrounding them and not to find him sneaking out or playing with her child- all of which were the previous scenarios to this particular activity.

God, it was bliss. She considered it was illegal to be this happy as she stretched and received a tightening band of arms around her. Troy was behind her, spooning her, his hard body pressed against her back, quite like last night when he had taken her against the kitchen counter; a memory she would never forget. God, that had been so erotic, she moaned sleepily in memory, her intimacy tightening at the thought. She would never have tried that with anyone else, but it had been so natural with Troy- and still so loving; she couldn't understand how hot sex and love could come hand in hand- considering their long road to get this far.

"Are you thinking dirty thoughts?" Troy's sleep-husked voice pierced her imaginings.

"Absolutely," she confirmed, surprising him with her honesty. He'd expected her to deny everything. As it was his body reacted quickly and he let out a moan at her admission.

"Could you at least try and pretend otherwise?" He begged, throwing a hand over his eyes as if this might remove the pictures he had there of her naked and writhing under him.

"Oh, sure," she twisted over in the bed to face him. "I was kidding. I wasn't really thinking about how you took me from behind…I was just thinking how I have to get home and do the washing." She lied, knowing her words would bring him to kiss her, because that's what he did, hot and hard.

"Do you want me to make love to you again?" He asked, in quiet warning. "Because you're going the right way about it…"

"We only have two hours until I have to go back to Kayla, we should make the most of it," she suggested.

"You drive me insane; do you know that, Montez?" He growled, rolling her into the bed as he kissed her again.

"It's my turn," she twinkled, rolling him back so she could straddle him, their clothes quickly discarded and their bodies joining again, in yet another way. A way in which Gabi could link her fingers through his and ride his hips at whatever pace she desired. A way in which Troy could touch soft hands down her body, over her thighs and hips and yes, he could press his thumb into her curls and bring a silent gasp from her lips as she arched and shuddered against her inevitable peak; a sight which he would never fed of seeing.

"You are amazing," he whispered, thumbing her cheeks right before he rocked his seed into her, his face creasing in ecstasy that matched hers of moments before.

"I'm a Montez," she replied knowingly. "It's in the genes."

He chuckled as he cuddled her to his chest, a sigh escaping as he knew their time was running out.

"I don't want you to leave," he admitted.

"Only because you fucked me silly and now you have to wait," she smiled knowingly.

"Please don't say 'fucked me silly' again," he begged, the resounding satisfied ache in his body threatening to revolt to need once more.

"I have to get home. I have a child to take care of," she reminded him.

He thumbed her cheek. "We can have it all, you know," he posed.

"I don't know," she turned her cheek into his palm. "It's not easy."

"I don't expect it to be. Anything worth fighting for is not easy." He replied.

"Let's just see how it goes…" She suggested.

"Paul left because he wasn't man enough to face his responsibilities, Gabi," he told her truthfully. "I'm not gonna pretend to be Kayla's dad because it's obvious you don't want that, but I want to be part of your lives. I want this and the hard stuff, too."

"You think you do," she counter-acted. "But when we're in bed, right in that moment and I get called away- how will you feel then?"

"I'll feel like I have to protect both my girls," he replied. "I wont be angry- what do you think I am?" He beseeched.

She creased her face in worry and she leaned up to kiss him, propping on her elbow. "I think you are amazing, Troy. You know that. But it's not easy putting your own needs on hold, I should know," she sighed.

"And have you?" He wondered tellingly.

"For a while there I did," she nodded.

"But not now. All it takes is time- time to adjust and time to work it out." He insisted.

"Look, this is really new," she argued. "Really, really new. A few weeks down the line, we might not even like each other let alone want to rip each other's clothes off…"

"Gabi, I love you," he repeated with a squint. "That's not going to go away."

She swallowed. "You won't get fed up, having sex with the same woman?"

"I can't believe you even asked me that," he sighed, then took a breath in and cupped her face in both his hands. "I will never get fed up of making love with you."

"And having an annoying kid around, spoiling our time together…" She posed.

"I don't care if the whole world knocks on my door while I'm trying to make love with you, Montez. I still want to be with you." He announced.

Gabi shot a look at him at his words, a warm swirling beginning in her belly.

"Well that's just weird," she accused with a warm voice, her heart pounding excitedly at his affirmation and she smiled at him inanely.

He tangled his fingers into her hair and smiled back, hoping she was warming to his suggestion. "What can I say? I _am _weird. And you love me for it."

"That I do," she conceded, kissing his nose.

"So you're not gonna freak out on me again, are you, Montez?" He checked, cupping her head in his large palm. "We're good now?"

"We're good," she nodded. "I just have no idea what we're gonna tell Garner," she added as she rolled from his body to find her clothes to return home in.

"Hey, where are you going?" He whined, reaching for her, to which she giggled.

"Home! Remember I have a child to get home to…"

"Oh man, not this again," he teased, sitting up and wiping a hand over his face. "How about I take you both out for dinner?"

Gabi looked at him from over her shoulder. "I see what you're doing," she accused softly.

"What?" He held up his hands in surrender as she stood up, facing him.

"You're trying to charm us." She accused as she folded her arms.

"Well, is it working?" He asked cutely, lifting his brow. "Cuz if it is, I know to keep doing it…"

"Fine, you can take us to dinner," she agreed. "Now help me find my clothes so I can have a shower and pretend to be a mom again."

"Can we skip back to the shower part? I like the sound of that…" He grinned and Gabi threw a pillow at him in annoyance.

_Men!_

/

"…Troy you can sit next to me and mommy can sit next to you and Fo can sit in the high chair if they let him…" Kayla was leading Troy by the hand towards the Pizza place, her small body determined as she spoke- something she hadn't stopped doing since he'd swung by to pick them up.

He looked over his shoulder at Gabi, receiving her 'I told you so' smile and lift of her brows as her daughter revealed her true nature- one that was more patience-testing than that of her 'guest' behaviour.

"I'm sure they won't mind," he told the girl, then reached back with his hand to connect with Gabi, finding her sliding up beside him to link her fingers with his.

"Fed up yet?" She enquired knowingly.

"Not one iota," he assured, tugged inside the door of the restaurant by a bossy Kayla.

"Table for three," she told the attendant, making Troy smile haplessly.

"She's the boss," he confirmed, finally taking his seat as he was flanked by the two dark haired girls in his life.

"Are you sleeping over tonight?" Kayla asked him, making him choke on his own spit. _Jeez_, the word sleepover would always brand images of his and Gabi's hot sex in his mind now. Not the innocent duvet-fun Kayla referred to.

"Honey, it's rude to ask those questions," Gabi intervened, moving to sit with Kayla on her lap. "Have you chosen what you're having yet?"

Troy smiled at her thankfully for saving him and he watched her being a parent- another guise he wasn't quite used to, but one he would learn to accept all the same.

"You two are the most beautiful girls I ever met," he announced, making Kayla giggle and causing Gabi to look up. She was dressed into some skinny jeans and boots, a long top covering her hips and printed with butterflies. Her hair was half pinned up, on the crown; her eyes sparkled with affection and were darkened with make-up. The little girl in her lap had the most distracting dimpled smile and gorgeous curls and he just wanted to hug them both in that moment.

"Thank you, Troy," Gabi said eventually then smiled to welcome their waitress as she came to take orders.

Once they had made their requests, they sat back and enjoyed their time together, a rare chance to talk and play and bond, something Gabi was hoping would happen without too much fuss.

"You have to try my pizza," Kayla was crawling from Gabi's lap towards Troy, trying to aim the slice in her hand toward his mouth.

"Hey, come here," he smile warmly, lifting her across the space and into his lap where she could feed him properly and he took a bite, feigning delight. "Mm, yum!" he teased, making her giggle.

"You don't like it!" She guessed easily.

"No, you're right I don't. I'm sorry," he blushed.

"It's okay. I like it here," she decided, twisting so that she had her back to his chest, looking out on the restaurant.

"Is she being a pain?" Gabi worried. "I can take her back…"

"No, it's fine," Troy assured, touching his fingers to Kayla's tummy to stop her falling when she leaned forward suddenly, his other hand going to tuck Gabi's hair back. "Stop worrying."

Gabi nodded with a tight smile, thinking she couldn't help but worry. One man in her life had already left because he couldn't handle having a child around and she didn't want to lose this one, too. Not when they had just enjoyed the best day of at least her life in bed, making love.

"Hey," Troy's hand splayed on her back, bringing her gaze up. "What's wrong?"

"I just…" She blinked her eyes, shutting out her emotions while she tried to find words. "I had such an amazing time yesterday. And I don't want it to end." She admitted.

"It won't," he assured with a little frown, leaning over to kiss her hair. "I'm not going anywhere."

"See- food!" Kayla piped up, twisting to show Troy her mouthful of half-eaten food.

He laughed at the little girl's great timing. "That's amazing, Kayla. Who taught you that?"

"Nana did!" She recounted proudly, causing Gabi to roll her eyes.

"My darling daughter. I'm so proud."

"Hey, let's talk, once she's in bed," Troy suggested and Gabi nodded, trying to enjoy the rest of the evening without her usual doubts creeping up on her.

/

It was much later when she was encompassed into his strong body on the sofa in her living room that she sighed out contentedly, warm hands soothing her in light strokes not searching for anything more than to comfort her. She snuggled, apparently in heaven as she let her whole body relax to the sound of his breaths and the steady thrum of his heart beat against her fingertips that lay on his chest.

"How come as soon as I get close to you, I forget about everything else?" She wondered out loud, not afraid to air her thoughts.

"It's my irresistibleness," he quoted, making up his own word.

"Mm, that maybe true," she agreed, surprising him.

"So let's talk. Tell me what I can do to make you feel better," he broached.

"You're doing it already," she assured, nuzzling his chest.

"Just this?" He checked, tightening his arms around her to give her a squeeze among his comforting strokes.

"Mm-mm," she nodded.

"I don't get it…" He frowned, though he kinda did. Sure, when they came together in those moments of brilliant passion, his skin felt like it was gonna peel off with the overwhelming pleasure she gave him. And the fire always burned deep in his belly, ready to be ignited again. But this- this simple act of holding her while she needed to be held and assuring her with just his body- just his presence and his arms alone, this meant so much more. He could tell how much it meant to her and for that reason alone, it held special place in his heart, too.

Gabi lifted her head to kiss his chin, the only part she could reach before she lay her cheek back down against his chest. "I just like being with you. Like this. Just nothing but us."

"One time you wanted to kick my ass," he derided to make her smile.

"God I miss those days," she teased right back.

"I don't," he added drily. "I prefer this."

"This is nice," she conceded, snuggling again.

"This is amazing," he agreed, holding her tight.

"Moooommmy…." The distinct call of her daughter drew a groan from Gabi's lips as her small heaven was ruined.

"I'll be here when you get back," Troy kissed the top of her head.

"Mommy can Troy read me a story?" Kayla called again and Gabi looked up, her brow arching mischievously.

"I believe it's you she wants, not me."

"Are you sure?" He checked, wondering if he were allowed to read the bedtime story- something she hadn't wanted him to do previously.

Gabi nodded against his chest, finally moving to let him out. "Knock yourself out, Bolton," she assured.

"Wish me luck," he called as he padded up the stairs, finding Kayla waiting for him with her favourite book. He managed to get half way through before she fell asleep, her small form covered by her comforter, her thumb in her mouth.

"Sweet dreams, pretty girl," he told her softly, tiptoeing out to return to his other charge- who had also apparently fallen asleep in the time since he had left. He considered how exhausted she must be- first from their all night activities and secondly from having a little girl to tend to.

He smiled softly and scooped her up; putting her in her bed and covering her over before he leaned down and kissed her forehead, tenderly stroking her curls. "Goodnight, beautiful." He husked, turning and closing her bedroom door behind him.


	22. Noone But You

Miss Romance Lover has a little story out called Absent With Love- you guys should check it out ;) Also have you all read Diary of A Nerd by Crystalbluu? It's one of my favourite stories ever!

Ps THANKS FOR REVIEWS!

22.

"Garner, we have a problem," Troy announced on his first morning back at work, leading Gabi into the older man's office and letting her sit before he did.

"You got together?" Garner replied lazily, looking over at them both with a knowing smile.

"Wait, how did you...?" Troy looked at Gabi confusedly and she shrugged, blushing as she looked back to her boss.

"Well when I came to see you in hospital and Montez was curled up on your bed, it kind of gave me an idea…" Al Garner shared, smiling at them. "It would take a blind person not to notice how you two have been carrying on."

"But…what…?" Troy stuttered, the wind taken from his sails somewhat.

"I've already assigned you new partners. As of today Troy you're working with Mitchell Grove and Gabi you're with Andrew Stone." Garner supplied.

"Wait, how come she gets Stone?" Troy asked, his protective hackles rising.

"Because they worked together before. Gabi, tell Bolton that there's no likelihood of you ever falling for the man that is Andrew Stone."

Gabi looked to Troy and silently tried to soothe him, without actually reaching out which is what she ached to do.

"Troy, come on…" She said softly.

"I don't like the guy…" He grizzled.

"Nothing is gonna happen with me and Stone, okay?" She assured.

"You say that now. You said it to me, too once," he pointed out sulkily.

"Boss, this is a conversation we need to have alone," Gabi pointed out.

Garner nodded. "Right, well save it for later. You have work to do," the man instructed and Gabi nodded, standing to leave as Troy remained seated and sulky.

"Troy, come on, we have to go," Gabi persuaded.

"In a minute," Troy replied tersely, indicating he wanted longer with the boss before he left.

"Okay fine, I'll see you later," she conceded, leaving with a worried look at him over her shoulder before she put on her cap and went to work.

"So what can I do you for?" Garner asked his male guest.

"Isn't there anyone else you could have put her with?" Troy asked.

"They've worked together before, they get along good. I can't afford to have an officer like Montez with any old gun," Garner explained.

"I know," Troy agreed.

"Tell me something, would you be happy with anyone I chose for her?" His boss asked reasonably.

"I guess not," Troy ground his teeth together.

Garner nodded. "Well then, time you were off."

"Yeah, time I was," he agreed slowly, rising and stalking out of the office, his mind elsewhere as he met his partner for their first job- a strange gap where Gabi used to fit along side him.

/

"Look, you really have nothing to worry about," Gabi assured as she walked away from the station in her uniform, her hands going around Troy's upper arm to show him she belonged to him after all.

"I just don't trust him," Troy squinted into the low evening sun, grumbling like a spoiled child.

"Well you trust me don't you?" She checked, wondering if this were true. Maybe it was his turn to feel insecure- he had his own relationship demons after all.

"Yeah," he turned and pinned her with his gaze. "Of course I do."

They reached the driver's side of Troy's plain car and Gabi ran her fingers into his hair, not caring now who saw them.

"There's no-one but you, Troy. I promise." She murmured.

His eyes flicked between hers before the tiniest devil of smile ran up the corners of his lips.

"Do you know how good that sounds?" He wondered, leaning down to kiss her, his arm snaking around her waist as she stumbled back, her spine pressing into the side of the car and making her arch at the contact, rubbing her further into Troy's body which he just took advantage of, pressing between her thighs to pin her there.

"Troy," she gasped as he let up his strong hold on her mouth, his eyes glittering with desire.

"Tell me again," he whispered into her ear, his fingers tickling merry hell up in her insides as they ran down her neck in erotic strokes, such a small action that no-one could see, but had her molten inside for him.

"Just you, Troy," she assured breathlessly, wrapping her arms around his neck as he dipped to kiss her neck, then went back to kissing her mouth, pressing her up against the side of the car with his hard body.

"I like hearing you say that," he twinkled mischievously.

"It's a guy thing," she reasoned.

"I'd quite like to claim you now," he suggested. "Make you mine."

Gabi took a sharp breath in, reading his intention quite clearly in his animated eyes.

"I have to get home to Kayla…" She worried, curling her fingers into his hair.

"Hey, love birds!" Chad's call had them both groaning in protest, Troy pushing away from the soft enticement of her body to greet his friend, even though his pants were so tight with his hard-on he wondered how his buddy didn't notice.

"Chad, dude, is it not obvious we were in the middle of something?" Troy asked with annoyance.

"Oh, I got so used to seeing you two making out, I just swing on by anyway," Chad joked, smiling at Gabi. "Hey, girl."

"Hey, Chad," she smiled back warmly, earning a glare from Troy. "What?" She complained.

"Don't encourage him." He mocked. "What could possibly be so important that you had to interrupt me from kissing my woman senseless?" He posed to his friend, crossing his arms.

Gabi fidgeted behind him, quite sure he had_ already_ kissed her senseless despite the interruption.

"I wondered if you were coming to club night Friday? I have a whole wad riding on it being your first date night," he shared.

"Chad!" Gabi protested, swiping him.

"What! I'll split it three ways; just do me proud, huh?" He asked them.

Troy smiled thinly and grasped his friend by the upper arm, propelling him away from the car and toward Chad's vehicle where he abruptly dropped him.

"What is wrong with you, man? Are you trying to ruin it for us?" Troy accused.

"Hey, what's the problem, man? I'm just making my buck." Chad defended.

"The problem is that every buck you make is from my relationship with Montez. And I thought I told you not to go there already?" Troy re-iterated.

"Ok, dude, I'm sorry. I'll cancel the bet." Chad apologised sheepishly.

"Good."

"Are you coming though?" He asked next without pause. "Cuz if you are, just make sure she wears something hot…"

"Argh!" Troy threw his hands up and stalked away from his friend before he did something he regretted and he motioned Gabi to get into the car before he slid into the driver side and drove them to her home, a sight which filled her with mixed emotions.

"Do you want to come inside?" She ventured from the passenger seat, looking at his profile- his jaw set with steely emotion.

"I want to make love with you so badly right now and I don't think that's a good idea in the circumstances." He conceded.

Gabi shrugged. "Well, if you can wait…until she's asleep…we could try…"

"I don't want to wake her," he offered, flicking her a look.

"She usually sleeps right through," Gabi assured.

"You're the one who was worried about not being able to do this with Kayla there," he reminded her with a frown.

Gabi reached out and laid her hand over his as it sat on his knee.

"I'm willing to try."

He met her eyes and nodded. "Okay, let's try."

Kayla went to bed without too much fuss. Gabi led him to her room and smiled up at him, running her fingers up his hard chest.

"We should wait at least a half hour in case she's listening," she murmured, letting her fingers unbutton his shirt, with slow relish.

"Wh-" he lifted his hands to capture her wrists, about to ask her why she was undressing him if they were meant to wait.

"But I can't wait," she told him, sliding the material off his torso, kissing there with soft, insistent lips that made him close his eyes and nearly purr at.

He watched as she slowly undressed him, inch by inch, kissing him with her beautiful, sweet mouth, kneeling in front of him as she drew down his boxers and kissed him intimately with her wet, hot mouth.

He groaned out her name, losing his hands into her mane of curls, his hips rocking with the tempo her mouth set.

He ached to wrestle her onto the bed so he could make her his once and for all but his body didn't seem capable of moving while she had him under her spell, her oral ministrations a touch beyond what his control could cope with. He grasped her hair, felt his body shiver with pre-orgasm, his belly tightening right before he finally let her mouth win him over, spurting his seed out in his release, his eyes sparkling from the force of it as he tried to stay standing.

"I've got you," she assured, her hands wrapped around the backs of his legs as he swayed.

"I can't…" He puzzled, staggering toward the bed where he flopped out onto his back, covering his eyes with his arm.

"Are you okay?" Gabi came over, still dressed in her jeans and top, something he felt had to change.

"I will be when I can get my hands on you," he gruffed, pulling her onto the bed and kissing her with slow, sweet pressure, building her sensuality bit by bit as he stripped away her layers and kissed her all over, his tongue tasting her intimacy the same way she had his.

She cried out and grasped for him, urging him closer. "Please, Troy," she begged breathily.

He smirked and kissed up her body, sinking his teeth into her tender skin, marking her as his own. "You're mine now, Montez," he told her claimingly.

"Then make me," she urged, squeezing his backside to encourage him to buck, his heat a thick shaft laying against her thigh, so close to her intimacy she felt like she might explode if she didn't have him.

"Tell me," he whispered, nipping her skin, laying more love bites over her body, each suckle creating a wanton cry from her mouth.

"I'm yours, Troy," she surrendered to him, limp and slick with her need.

"I'm gonna take you, now," He promised, thrusting into her body with a full push of his hips, her body taking his every inch as deep as he could go.

"Oh, god," she cried out in unbelievable ecstasy at their union, her breaths short and laboured from their passion.

"Shh," he whispered, reminding her they had another person to consider, someone she had to be quiet for.

She muffled her cries by biting her lip, and then he muffled them for her by kissing her as he slaught her body with his, every thrust met with her arch; every minute counted and remembered for the blistering pleasure they shared.

Gabi felt like her whole world had exploded and stars were raining down on them as he loved her, his strokes hitting her pleasure spot and bringing her orgasm closer and closer.

"No, no," she whispered as she felt it building, his own tempo quickening to meet her release.

"Just let go, Montez." He husked in her ear. "Come with me…"

"No, no, I'm not rea-" She gripped the sheet under her with tight fists, leaving Troy to grasp her hips and finish her as she finally shattered in his arms, her intimacy convulsing beyond her control, her orgasm long and lasting. She awed at how that had happened despite them making love so many times in this same position, with this same love they felt and yet she had never come like that before.

"Oh god, you're so beautiful, so beautiful," he was kissing her all over- her face, her chest, his hands stroking and soothing her sensitive skin.

"Again," she whispered, arching for more.

"Hey," he chuckled. "You are a sinful sex-monster you know that?" He asked.

Her eyes told him she didn't care, she just wanted more. "Again," she repeated.

"Give a guy a minute to recover," he teased, kissing her mouth, finding her rubbing against him, panting with her heightened need. He didn't know what had got into her, but she was vixen-like in her desire, something he had never expected- especially not with the little girl across the hall that she had told him so much about. So much for worrying about her hearing, he mused as she writhed beneath him for friction.

"Is it too soon?" She wondered, looking right into his eyes.

"What about Kayla?" He whispered, revealing his worry.

"She's asleep," she assured.

"God, I think you've short-circuited my brain," he teased, waiting for his body to respond to the naked beauty in his arms.

Gabi smiled softly, realising Troy's worries about Kayla were over-riding his body and she sighed, conceding she was being selfish in her demands, something she was not used to.

"Cuddle?" She suggested and Troy rolled over, cursing his body for giving up on him.

"Some job I did of showing you how much I want you," he mused, pulling her close.

"I think I got the idea earlier when you went crazy over Andy being my partner." She shared.

"Mm," he squeezed her and kissed her hair. "Sorry about that."

"You know what?" She smiled. "I actually kinda liked it."

"Really?" He nuzzled her hair, making her shiver and giggle.

"Yeah, really," she confirmed

"I never thought you'd be the kind of woman who would," he smiled down.

"It's kinda nice how you get jealous…" she ventured, rubbing her cheek against his chest. "It makes me feel safe."

"You _are_ safe," he reminded her with another squeeze of his strong arms.

"Mm, I know," she sighed in bliss.

Troy held her until she fell asleep and then he let his own body relax into unconsciousness; another night in Gabi's bed that he hadn't expected but he was getting way too addicted to.

He held her tight and wondered if he'd be ever be able to let her go. Right now it didn't seem likely.

/

Kayla made Troy his very own packed lunch. She asked him what his favourite sandwich fillings were; cut the crusts off with elaborate care and boxed up his treat in a 'Power Rangers' lunchbox anyone would be proud of.

"Make sure you eat properly," she told him as she handed over her craft.

"Thank you, I will," he accepted it with grace, smiling at the small girl before him as she paused and looked shy. "What is it?" He asked knowingly.

"Well Mommy said you could sleep over in my room if you wanted to…" Kayla broached.

"Kayla, honey, I told you to wait," Gabi sighed in the distance, preparing Kayla's breakfast and lunch while she let Troy entertain her daughter.

"No, it's okay," Troy assured them both. "We talked about this before." He added.

"So can you, one night?" She asked hopefully and Troy looked up to Gabi to garner her reaction. She shrugged at him diplomatically, letting him decide.

"I'd really like that." He confirmed. "But let's let Mommy pick a good day huh?" He suggested.

"Right," Gabi lay Kayla's cereal on the table and packed her schoolbag; all tasks Troy wasn't used to seeing her do and it made him feel strangely out of the loop somehow- like right now he wasn't needed or wanted but he knew he wasn't ignored, either. He just wished he could help. "Breakfast young lady," she told Kayla and the girl sat obediently to eat while Troy flicked his gaze between the matching pair.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Troy asked furtively, gaining a long stare from Gabi.

She didn't think she had been asked that in a good long time; even though her friends and family often babysat for her, it wasn't often they offered to help her with other things.

"Can you sit here for a moment while I shower?" She ventured, looking frazzled and harassed before her real day even started.

"Of course," he assured.

"Sharpay will be here soon to take over I'm just running all behind…"

"Whose fault is that?" He smarted with a treacled voice, his eyes smiling at her and she relaxed and smiled back, brushing her fingers into his fringe affectionately.

"Yours," she placed the blame squarely with him, remembering their extended roll in bed that very morning.

He shrugged amiably, grasping her wrist lightly and massaging there. "I'll take it," he decided. "But be quick in the shower, I want to take you for breakfast yet."

Gabi was already off, shouting over her shoulder, "I don't have time for breakfast!" as she went.

As it turned out, she did have time for breakfast because Troy determinedly stopped at SubWay for subs and coffee and they ate during morning meeting- a regular occurrence in their job.

As Garner gave out their separate cases for the day and the meeting came to a close, Gabi stood slowly and linked up with Troy before they went their separate ways.

"This still feels weird," he grumbled, missing having her around on duty.

"I'll catch you tonight?" She checked and he nodded, a happy smile as he watched her walk away.

"Troy Bolton. Ladies Man extraordinaire…tied to a ball and chain- never thought I'd see the day…" Mitchell, his new partner teased.

He smirked and blinked his eyes down, his eyes full of humour as he looked up again. "Well it had to happen some day," he bounced back lightly.

"Honest to god, I never thought it would." Mitchell replied.

"Well, it did." Troy repeated, not wanting to share his relationship with anyone else.

"I remember the days we used to see you take three girls home in the same night- at the same time!" The man boasted. "You used to love free pussy and you know it."

"What's the deal, man?" Troy turned, frowning to his partner. "Fine, you have ribbing rights but what's this got to do with you?"

"I'm looking out for Montez, that's all," Mitchell told him. "All the guys on this squad love her like a sister and we'd all protect her like one, too."

"And I wouldn't?" Troy argued.

"Like I said, all you ever wanted was free pussy. I'm just making sure you understand the importance of that lady right there," Mitchell gestured toward Gabi as she paused to speak with another of her friends in the corridor before she made her way out.

"She's important to me, too." Troy squinted.

"Then let me lay down an interesting wager for you," Mitchell posed.

"No way." Troy folded his arms and vehemently declined. "I already told Chad that no-one makes money out of our relationship."

"Then do it for free. Just prove me wrong and don't bed her for at least a week and show me you're about more than the pussy you're tapping." Mitchell challenged.

"And if she wants it?" Troy arched his brow with a sadistic side-smile.

"You can be creative. Tell her you got poison oak, I don't know, just don't fuck her, okay?"

"How is that gonna prove anything?" Troy scoffed.

"Because you can't go a whole week without it, I know it for a fact." Mitchell stated and Troy scowled, knowing actually he'd gone _months_ without it before he and Gabi got together. But it would be harder now that he had _had _her. Because all his body wanted was more of the same. And so did she if her reactions to him were anything to go by. Just how was he meant to put off sex?

"If it's not an issue to her it shouldn't be to you." He bargained for time.

"You know the trouble with Gabi is that as beautiful and intelligent as she is- she's a real sucker for a cute smile. She doesn't know you like I do, Bolton. Consider me her big brother…"

"Look, whatever man," Troy sighed, seeing no way out of his confrontation with the man. "Let's just go, shall we?"

"Are you in or not?" Mitchell folded his arms, too.

Troy met the man's steady hazel gaze and licked his lips. He didn't have much choice, he guessed he _had _to be or he could face repercussions from the whole squad- the ones he secretly applauded for being Gabi's protectors but that he also hated for interfering. How would she react knowing he'd taken this wager? Was it a test in itself that would get reported back to her?

He didn't know and he didn't have a way to find out so he sighed in surrender and ground his teeth.

"Fine, I'm in. But there's no money." Troy re-iterated.

"Deal," Mitchell held out his hand and the men shook on it, leaving their perch to start their day.


	23. Biggest Wish

Here's the next one people. I'm still home ill :(

23

"Are we going to club night tomorrow?" Troy looked over to Gabi in his passenger seat and she smirked at him.

"What's all this 'we'?"

"Well, 'we' are an item now. What do you want me to refer to us as?" He teased.

"It sounds weird," she complained, then, "I don't know. Sharpay said she could cover for me but do you think it's a good idea?"

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"It's just so soon," she worried.

"Are you thinking we're gonna go in there all smug and in two weeks if we break up, everyone's gonna laugh?" He wondered.

"Kinda," she admitted with a sheepish shrug.

"Well, you know, they won't. And we won't." He assured with a soft voice.

"I feel…embarrassed somehow," she considered.

"Of me? That's kinda understandable," he grinned over at her.

"Troy!" She swiped him for his bad humour. "I mean just people knowing we…you know?"

"Oh," he pursed his lips, pulling up outside her apartment and turning to face her.

"Do you feel like they're all x-raying us or something? Looking for signs of our amazing sex-life?" He enquired.

"Looking for signs of us failing- looking for reasons, too." She amended.

"Do _you _think we're gonna fail?" He asked, flicking his eyes between hers.

Gabi swallowed, wanting her answer to be no.

"Gabi, I promise you, we're not gonna fail. I'm going to prove it to you." He insisted.

"How?" She wondered, bemused by his grand claim.

"I'm not gonna make love with you for a whole week," he announced, smirking at his uncanny ability to get himself out of a tight hole.

"A whole week?" She echoed.

"Yep. Scouts honour."

"No…nothing?" She checked again and he thought for a moment she looked distraught.

"Well, maybe cuddling is allowed…" He adjusted.

"Kissing?" She bargained.

"Sure, why not…"

"Anything else?"

"Anything else is unfair." He ruled.

"Kissing is unfair," she muttered to herself, then smiled wanly. "Ok, whatever you want."

"Hey, I just want you to know that what we have goes beyond our chemistry- it's much deeper than that." He defended.

"Troy, I like being with you. I _really _like being with you. I don't expect you to be celibate to prove some point…"

"Well I'm doing it anyway," he assured.

"Right. Can you start tomorrow so we have one more night together?" She checked, pursing her lips felinely as her eyes slanted up to him.

"Well I-"

"Please," she curled her hand around his knee and he smiled.

"That's a pretty good idea, Montez," he sparkled.

/

Kayla told him all about her day at school. She showed him her painting of he and Gabi getting married- and his name tag after the ceremony 'daddy' which made him smile. She really did want him as her daddy and he didn't know why but it made him warm all over.

"I know you're not my real daddy, and you're not my pretend daddy," she explained to him as he cuddled her a little while she sat beside him. "But we had to paint our biggest wish we wanted to come true."

"Well that's an awesome painting you did there, you should be proud." He commended.

"Are you sleeping in my room tonight?" She looked up to him.

"Ah, not tonight." He answered carefully and she sighed with disappointment.

"I'm going to get my toys," she decided and ran off to her room, leaving him feeling like an evil human being for having said no.

"Hey, cheer up, bunny," Gabi called from the doorway with a bright smile, her eyes alive with mischief.

Troy put a hand to his head as he remembered his additional headwear.

"I just told her no to sleeping over in her room tonight," he explained.

"Was she upset?" Gabi wondered, looking up the stairs in silent worry.

"She looked kinda sad," he admitted.

"Ah, she'll get over it," Gabi came over and straddled him on the sofa, wrapping her arms around his middle. "You're all mine tonight."

He trailed his thumb down her cheek as his smile matched hers. "I like the sound of that."

"Mommy there's a spider in my room!" Kayla called, breaking them from their moment, Gabi reluctantly leaving his lap to tend to her child.

/

It was later, when Kayla was asleep against Troy's thigh, slowly edging her way toward his lap Gabi noted with a smile, that she turned to him and pressed her lips together apologetically.

"So much for our last night of passion, huh?" She joked, reaching out to stroke Kayla's back.

Troy lifted his hand and sank it into her curls with his own tired but happy smile.

"I don't mind." He assured.

"She must be sick, she's not normally this clingy and fidgety," Gabi commented.

"Hey, I like having a limpet on my leg," he grinned, placing his hand over hers then. "It makes me feel kinda special you know?" He flicked his blue eyes back to her.

"She certainly does seem to have taken to you," Gabi conceded and he reached over the edge of the sofa to show her the painting Kayla had done before, of them getting married.

Gabi's mouth o'd and her eyes widened in shock, darting to his. "Why didn't you tell me?" She gasped, grasping the painting to stare at it.

He shrugged. "Because you have this weird idea that I'm gonna run screaming from the house every time Kayla mentions about wanting me to be her dad."

"Well I wouldn't blame you," she mused, looking up to him with vulnerability clear in her eyes.

"Let's put her to bed, huh?" He suggested of the floppy little girl beside him and he carefully scooped her up, resting her against his chest as he walked up the stairs and then equally carefully laid her down, frowning with sudden bemusement at what he was doing. He was babysitting! Here he was, taking care of a child, accepting this addition in Gabi's life, accepting her circumstances and the little girl he already loved and he was actually _being responsible._ God, is this what it felt like? Being committed to someone? Being 'tied down'? The buzz of warmth and sense of satisfaction beat out every short moment of orgasm he'd ever shared with those nameless, faceless girls. This was what it was all about. _This _was worth so much more.

"Sleepover?" Kayla murmured as she blinked sleepily, woken by her descent to the bed.

Troy touched her curls. "Do you have room for me in your little bed?" He wondered.

Gabi watched them both and spoke softly from behind them, making a suggestion she wasn't sure would work, but ventured just the same. "We can all sleep in my bed."

Troy turned and smiled devilishly at her, carrying Kayla through to the big bed and curling up with the girl between himself and Gabi, smiling across at his lover.

"This is getting to be habit," he teased.

"Well tonight was meant to turn out different than this," she conceded.

"I love seeing you like this," he confessed. "All mommy-like and efficient."

"Mmm, really sexy I bet," she teased.

He reached across the bed to cup her arm. "You don't need to be sexy for me to love you," he promised sweetly, making her blush.

"You're being adorable again," she warned, snuggling toward him so that the three of them were in a cuddled circle.

"I told you I wanted to be part of this and I meant it," he murmured softly, propping onto his elbow to kiss her forehead.

"I know. I must sound like a broken record. It's just all so sudden and new and I don't know where I'm at," she admitted.

"Look, we kinda did this whole staying over thing a lot lately. Maybe you just want some breathing space to get used to the idea," he suggested.

"We have club night tomorrow," she ventured with a smile.

"You mean you're going?" He smiled mischievously back.

"Yeah, why not? It's about time we came out of the closet." She conceded.

"I can't wait to dance with you again, Montez," he gleaned.

"Don't start, Bolton," she chided back.

He poked his tongue out at her, drawing a sleepy giggle from her lips before her eyes fluttered shut, signalling her sleep.

"Night, Montez," he whispered, hugging around the two females in his arms before he let himself sleep.

/

"Yayayayayaya.." Kayla's crows of happiness were punctuated by her jumps against Troy's side, her small body barely registering but her loud cries impossible to ignore.

Somehow he'd come to be facing away from the pair and he looked up with a squint to see what Kayla was doing.

"Kayla, don't do that, honey," Gabi chided gently with her sleep-rough voice, then noticing Troy was awake she extended her words to him. "I'm sorry Troy."

He rolled over once Kayla had been captured by Gabi and sat up sleepily, smiling into the morning light. "Morning ladies," he turned and greeted them, seeing Kayla wriggling to be free of Gabi's imprisoning arm.

"Kayla, sit still," Gabi told her with her soft but firm voice.

"Troy stayed over!" She cheered. "He stayed over with me an' you and…" She paused for words, and then beamed. "Yayayayaya!"

Troy chuckled at her and crossed his legs; giving Gabi a long look to assure her was fine with her little girl's apparent hyperactivity.

"No-one's ever been that happy to see me before," he offered and Kayla was let free as Gabi let up her arm, deciding to allow her the freedom to annoy Troy.

"Best day ever," Kayla announced, encompassing his neck with her arms, causing him to smile widely and hug her back.

"You're amazing, you know that?" He asked her as she pulled away and then climbed into his lap without any awkwardness or pause.

"Can we play Indians today?" She asked, tucking her legs in like his with her hands so that she was cross legged facing out.

"Me and your mommy have to work today, Kayla," he told her, cupping her small shoulders with gentle hands. "Maybe another day?"

"Mm, okay," she nodded, transfixed with plaiting her hair.

Troy looked over to Gabi and grinned, finding her soft stare on him and feeling her emotions swirl into his belly as she watched them.

"You're so good with her," she commented softly, her eyes sheened with happy tears.

"I don't know how, I've never done this before." He blushed.

Gabi watched Kayla play 'incy wincy spider' along Troy's calf, her whispery voice low while the adults talked and she flicked a look to Troy, too, seeing his perfect ease at being played on, crawled on and jumped on and he was even shadowing Kayla's small body somewhat protectively- a sight that struck her deep inside- something she had always wanted for her daughter- a man who could be there for her just like her dad should have been.

"Well you're doing really well," she commended.

"Must be Kayla's perfect behaviour," he announced, cupping his hand to her head to ruffle her hair, making her giggle.

"Hair-mess!" She called, scrabbling up to ruffle his hair in return, leaving him ruined and delighted at her attack.

"Hey, I have to go to work like this!" He laughed.

"Kayla, honey, you should start getting ready for Nana," Gabi intervened sadly, not wanting to break their moment.

"Okay," she obeyed reluctantly, hugging Troy before he helped her down off the bed.

"Wow, she is just-" Troy flipped his head round to Gabi after watching Kayla go and was met with Gabi's warm, firm lips pressing into his, her arms replacing Kayla's around his neck.

"Hey, beautiful," he smiled sexily at her, close range, his fingers training her hair back as he unfolded his legs and let her straddle his thighs.

"Hey, officer," she smiled back felinely, settling comfortably in his lap.

Troy curled his hands around her thighs and brushed his thumbs against her smooth skin, resisting his urge to cup her backside to keep his promise of celibacy.

"Please don't test me," he begged softly, still smiling at the fortunate turn of events that now led Gabi into his lap as a wonderful wake-up.

"Why, would you fail?" She ran her hands into his hair before she kissed him, on the mouth, their lips coming together to create a deep, slow, excruciatingly blissful kiss.

"I think I already failed," he commented breathlessly, his arousal hard between them.

She groaned with a smile, arching back but knowing deep down that they had made a pact to behave. Something she never thought she would struggle with but that was before she met Troy Bolton.

"We have work," she reminded herself, throwing her arms back around his neck to press into his chest limply.

"I know," he curled his arms around her small form and held tight. "It's not a nice thought right now."

She leaned back to stroke her hands down his face. "I used to look forward to seeing your face every day."

"You still get to see my face every day," he teased. "What's changed?"

"I mean in the same car…getting chilli-dogs…"

"This is a whole lot better," he smirked, running his hands gently up and down her thighs.

"I know…I just wish it didn't have to be one or the other." She conceded.

He kissed her mouth briefly. "The pay off is worth it."

She sighed and extricated herself from his lap, her body thrumming warmly with a needy pulse, her skin aching to be touched again. She looked over her shoulder at him.

"Do we have to do this sex-ban thing?"

Troy gritted his teeth and sternly told his groin to _calm the fuck down_ before he answered. He wasn't sure he'd ever had this scenario before where a woman wanted him so; where he wanted a woman so and he found her words a heavy aphrodisiac.

"Six more days," he gravelled as he swallowed against his need.

She nodded slowly, then perked up, swiping his backside playfully. "Shower time, Bolton!"

_Shower time?_ He repeated silently in his head. _God, she really knew how to turn him on_, he mused.


	24. Wager

Firstly I forgot to say Thank you in my last chapter- I wrote in and didn't save the document before I uploaded it. So yeah. Thank you lol.

Secondly, I want to assure everyone that updating is in no way hindering my health- the stories are already written and I just upload the chapters so I promise you I do not need to stop posting to get better. I have some problems which are being investigated but I am needing time off due to the symptoms. I actually look forward to posting & reviews!

Thirdly special thanks to Stars Walk Backward and Miss Romance Lover who made me feel kinda needed this week, it really means a lot to know I am helping someone hopefully x

Nikki, good to have you back :)

Completely Alluring- I did wonder if anyone would notice lol. Was hoping no-one would/ or if they did they liked it anyway. I read the story through and thought jeez it turns into sex/mush lol.

Any story suggestions please let me know-even your own!

24

"So you and Bolton, huh?" Josie posed to Gabi as she slid onto a high stool next to her squad friend while she waited for Troy to order their drinks at the bar.

"Yeah, what of it?" Gabi arched her brow defensively.

"Since when?" Josie enquired.

Gabi shrugged shyly. "It's kinda new."

"I guessed as much," Josie smiled. "You have that 'in love' glow about you."

"Are you annoyed or something?" Gabi wondered.

"No, I'm just saying be careful with that one. He's known around here and not for the right reasons."

Gabi sighed. "I know. But does that mean everyone is right? Does that mean I can't give him a chance?" Gabi begged of her friend.

"Round of cocktails ladies…" Troy swooped in with his tray of beverages.

"Thanks," Josie looked up with an unimpressed stare.

"Ah...did I interrupt girl talk or something?" Troy blushed. "I'll come back," he turned to go and Gabi frowned at her friend.

"What was that for?"

"Look, I think you're making a mistake, that's all. I don't have any love for that man and I don't like that you do," Josie admitted honestly.

"Surely it's _my _mistake to make." Gabi stated.

"Look at you, girl. You look hot tonight. You could have any guy in this bar with a snap of your fingers. Any one of these sweet, loyal, _trustworthy _guys," Josie spelled out.

"What if the guy I want is right there?" Gabi nodded toward the pillar where Troy was leaning, talking animatedly with his buddies.

"You deserve better," Josie decided.

"So does he," Gabi defended, shocked at having to justify her reasons for being with Troy with her friend of all people.

"Just don't say I didn't tell you so," Josie sighed as she slipped from her stool and walked off, leaving Gabi flabbergasted at her reaction.

"Way to go, Montez," she sighed to herself, standing from her own stool to survey the room, turning to look up at the dance floor, considering if she should go and dance.

"Hey, who let you out alone?" Troy's deep husky voice penetrated her ear as his arms slipped around her waist and she grasped his wrists in surprise.

"Where did you come from?" She twisted and asked, receiving the tight band of his arms around her waist again, pulling her into his firm body.

"Sneak attack," he tilted his head with one eye closed cutely.

"You're telling me," she replied drily.

His eyes rolled down her face, onto her chest. "Did I tell you how amazing you look tonight?"

She smirked, knowing the semi-sheer bodysuit and fitted jeans she had chosen suited her curves. "Not really," she lied, knowing he had told her how amazing she looked the moment she had opened her door- and then again on the way inside the club.

"Not really?" His brows rose in surprise. "Then may I tell you how incredible you look tonight, Montez? It's a good job we're in a public place…" he led.

Gabi felt her intimacy throb alive at his words and a shiver of desire skimmed her deliciously. "Stop talking, Bolton," she told him, pressing her finger to his lips, then tilting her face up toward his for a kiss, receiving a long and thorough example of his mind-blowing kissing.

"Get a room!" Chad's friendly jaunt broke them apart, leaving them both self conscious at getting caught up while with work friends.

"Hi Chad," Troy greeted flatly, letting Gabi loose from the cage of his body.

"Hey, Montez." Chad greeted Gabi. "Is he behaving himself?" he nodded toward Troy who gave him a hooded look of warning.

"He is," Gabi smiled. "Thanks for asking."

"Well now that I got you together I have to watch my little love birds," Chad clapped Troy on the shoulder.

"Thanks buddy," Troy said drily.

"So what's up?" He asked them both.

"Nothing. I was just going to dance…" Gabi shared.

"You goin'?" Chad pointed toward the dance floor, asking Troy.

"Yeah, give me a second…" He nodded distractedly, heading into the crowd and leaving Chad to escort Gabi to the dance floor.

"So, tell me Montez, what's he really been like?" Chad asked his petite friend.

Gabi smiled back. "He's been Troy, what more would you expect?" She answered mysteriously.

"I'm just keeping him in check. A lot of the guys round here are waiting for him to trip up. You're held in high regard Montez."

"Really?" Gabi frowned. "What are the guys worrying about?"

"About Bolton walking on you…" Chad confided and Gabi nodded, realising this might be where Troy's insecurity came from- everyone was expecting him to mess up.

"Are they giving him grief?" She asked knowingly.

Chad shrugged. "A little big-brotherly protection."

"Is that it?"

"Look, there's a wager going. I didn't start it I promise you, but he's involved. You should know so you don't think he's doing it for the wrong reasons…" Chad broached.

"What kind of wager?"

"That he won't have sex with you for a whole week. It's the guys' idea to test if he's genuine," Chad shared easily.

"I see," Gabi commented, licking her lips, now knowing where Troy's random suggestion came from. "And why did the guys think that would prove anything?"

"Because they think all he's good for is a quick shag," Chad twisted his lips. "He's my buddy, I know him better, but all these guys see is what Troy wants them to see. He's guarding this thing he has with you pretty close."

Gabi nodded instantly worrying about what kind of pressure their peers were putting on Troy to be the guy _they _wanted him to be.

"Ok thanks for telling me. I won't give him a hard time if he's 'not up to it'!" she joked back.

"You know, you're pretty cool about all this Montez," Chad observed with an impressed smile. "Not many women would be."

"Well I already had Josie telling me I'm making the worst mistake of my life- some little bet to protect me from getting hurt seems like nothing." She commented.

"She did what?" Chad marvelled.

"Hey!" Troy called across the crowded dance floor, cutting their conversation.

"Hey, tell me another time, okay?" Chad begged of Gabi.

"Okay," she nodded assuringly, smiling wanly at Troy as he joined them.

"Why all the serious faces?" He wondered.

"I trod on her toe," Chad lied, biting his lower lip.

"Oh man, you didn't," Troy picked up the lie easily and cuddled Gabi. "Are you okay?" He asked her, mock concerned.

"I'm fine," she assured over the loud beat of the music.

"So do I get a dance with my lady?" Troy asked both his buddy and Gabi at the same time.

"Go for it," Chad assured. "I've got your back, man."

"Mm, thank you," Troy puzzled over his statement for a few seconds, then was distracted by the petite brunette in the see-through top. "Hey there." He smiled warmly at her.

"You already said hey," she chided, automatically looping her arms around his neck as his went around her waist.

"I wanted to say it again. I felt like I had been away a long time," he teased.

"You _were _gone a long time," she agreed. "Where did you go anyway?"

"Oh just to talk to someone," he smiled.

"About the bet?" She asked directly, knowingly and he darted his eyes to hers.

"Does Chad tell you everything?"

She shrugged. "Pretty much."

He sighed. "Look before you-"

She kissed his mouth before he got to finish- a bad habit of hers he was beginning to love.

"I'm not angry." She quickly stated.

"You're not?"

"No. I know what the guys are like, okay? I just hope that…I just hope that you feel you don't have to give in to their demands. _I'm _not asking you to be celibate for me Troy," she reminded him.

"How else can I prove to you that I love you?" He begged, scooting down to look her in the eye.

"I already told you that you don't need to."

"You had your doubts," he argued.

"Yeah- had. I don't have them anymore." She promised.

He licked his lips and thought for a moment, trying to find words.

"I don't know what to do here. Mitchell set me a challenge. I have to see it through," he stated.

"Mitchell's not the one who's aching to have you," she reached up and murmured into his ear, curling her fingers there as she threaded them into his hair.

He groaned and rubbed against her small body, "But he's the one who's going to kick my ass if I break the bet."

"How about I kick Mitchell's ass for ever depriving me of my man?"

He rubbed his lightly stubbled cheek against hers, letting his hands drop to cup her backside, bringing their hips flush, their dance sexier than before.

"I like that idea…" he agreed. "Does that mean our ban is officially over?"

Gabi smiled felinely, winding her body against him. "I hope so…"

"You know what, the idea was crazy to begin with," he conceded, his body alighting with familiar passion in reaction to her moves.

"I'm glad you think so," she smiled, placing her palms against his chest.

He swallowed and licked his lips. "How long do we have to stay here?"

"Why _are_ we still here?"

"Good question, Montez_" _Troy muttered as he grabbed Gabi's hand and led her through the crowd. _Really good damn question._


	25. Second Chances

Sorry for the short chapter, I am updating again to make up for it and apologise to anyone who is left with 2 chapters to catch up on!

I just wanted to say thank you for following this story through the ups and downs and I'm glad you're enjoying it! Thanks also for the notes of well wishes :)

25.

"Hello?" Gabi answered her ringing phone and looked at Troy.

Kayla was balanced on her hip and all three were about ready to go out- their first 'family' day trip together.

"Mom, are you okay? Slow down," she said into the receiver as she let down Kayla to the ground and watched her run to Troy where he instantly put his hand to her head to comfort her.

"Hey," he called softly so Kayla looked up. "Don't worry okay?"

The girl nodded but remained clamped to his leg-seemingly something she had grown attached to doing.

"Okay," Gabi was saying into the phone. "I'll get there as soon as I can."

She ended the call and looked to them both, her heart twisting at the sight of her child and her lover bonding.

"Mom's had a fall," she explained to her expectant audience. "It's nothing major but I have to go pick her up from the hospital."

"Is she okay?" Troy checked.

"Yeah, she's fine…I'll let you know later when I know more," she added.

"Are _you _okay?" He asked next, surprising her. She darted her eyes up and softened.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I'm just sorry today is going to be ruined…" She admitted, and then held her hand out to Kayla. "Come on honey, we have to go to the hospital."

Kayla stayed where she was and pouted. "Do we _have _to go?" She whined. "I don't like the hospital."

Gabi came over and crouched. "I know, but I can't get a babysitter now so you have to go with me, okay?" She brushed the pad of her thumb across her daughter's tiny arched brow.

"What about me?" Troy suggested, an idea that popped into his mind spontaneously.

Gabi looked up. "What do you mean?"

"I mean- why don't I take Kayla to the park like we planned while you pick up your mom?" he posed.

Gabi swallowed. "I don't know…"

"Come on," he cajoled, bending to pick Kayla up and smiling at her when she touched a finger tip to his nose- to which he crossed his eyes to make her giggle. "We get on fine, I'm learning the ropes and I'm sure I can manage to get around the park without a major catastrophe happening."

Gabi hesitated, looking to Kayla. "What do you think Kay'?"

"Troy day." She decided contentedly.

Gabi flicked her eyes over the pair of them, wishing she could step right into his arms and wrap herself around his neck much like Kayla was now. She wanted nothing more than to see them both bonding but she felt a little twang of concern at leaving Troy with Kayla so soon.

"Are you sure you can manage alone?" She checked.

"I'm sure," he held out his other arm to gesture her into a hug.

She stepped into the three way cuddle with a reticent smile followed by a satisfied sigh.

"Remind me why I can't come with you?" She begged softly.

"Your mom," he murmured, kissing her hair and running his hand down its length.

"Oh, darn," she teased, smiling up into his face.

"We'll miss you," he announced, bending to kiss her lips softly, and then supporting Kayla as she decided to reach over for a hug from her mom also. She wriggled in his arms for release then.

"Bunny ears!" She explained as he dropped her down and she ran to get them, leaving him bemused.

"Why now?" He wondered cutely to Gabi.

"Apparently they're your and her 'thing'," Gabi explained with an amused smile.

"They are?" He marvelled with awe.

"If you really don't want to put them on in public, just tell her, she'll understand." Gabi assured.

"I'd be honoured to wear bunny ears with Kayla," he began a low, sexy smile that preceded him pulling her back into his strong arms and irresistible body.

"Are you only saying that to get me into bed?" She wondered, flattening her palms to his chest.

He tilted his head. "Maybe."

Gabi stayed silent for two seconds then tiptoed to kiss him, slowly, her fingers venturing into his hair.

"Bad timing, partner," she breathed as they broke apart; Kayla's thundering down the stairs signalling their moment of privacy was over.

He kissed her one more time. "I hope your mom is okay. Call me later."

"I will. Have fun today." She broke from his body to hug her girl. "See you later honey."

/

"Troy Bolton, is that you?"

The voice was familiar but it wasn't until he rose from his crouched position in front of Kayla to greet the owner, that he recognised who it was.

"Eva." Troy lifted his brows and swifted a look over the dark haired model that he shared his bed with once.

She shook her head lightly, dropping her gaze first to Kayla, then back up to Troy. "Well I never thought I'd see the day you became a daddy."

Troy grasped Kayla's hand protectively and felt the punch of Eva's words in his gut. He pressed his lips together a little before he answered.

"Well now you have," he gleaned, and then looked down on the shy Latina hiding behind his leg. "Eva, this is Kayla, my partner's daughter." He introduced. "Kayla this is Eva, a friend of mine."

"Hi," Kayla said shyly, bringing a soft smile to Troy's lips.

"Nice ears." Eva said simply, reminding Troy that he still had Kayla's bunny ears on his head.

"Thanks," he answered equally simply, noting how Eva had bypassed Kayla.

"So how's things?" Eva enquired.

He shrugged. "Pretty good."

"You seem settled now…" She arched a brow and Troy smirked as he felt a consistent _tug, tug, tug _on his arm where Kayla was getting bored and was using his arm as some kind of elastic rope.

"I'm trying to be," he admitted softly.

Eva pursed her lips. "No second chances?" She broached, flicking a feline look down his body that might have got him going once but now only felt cold.

"I fell in love. I'm happy now." He explained, trying not to use certain language in front of Gabi's daughter.

"Cross…cross…cross…" Kayla was trying to pull him to the edge of the curb to cross the road to reach the park.

"One minute, beautiful," he called, then to Eva, "I have to go."

"Of course," she blinked her eyes down. "Call me if you ever…fall out of love," she described and at that second, Kayla broke free of his fingers; giving way to allow the little girl to dash for the road.

"Kayla! No!" Troy turned instantly toward the fleeing girl and sprinted after her, flying down the curb and into the road to snatch her up before she faced the danger of the traffic.

"Oh jeez!" He panted out, his palm protectively against the back of her head as he wildly looked around, trying to calm his rapidly beating heart.

A loud, piercing cry began at his ear, Kayla having just reacted to the flurry of events, something Troy had never had to face before.

The second she'd broken free, his mind had been completely focused on her safety and nothing else and it brought a tight pain to his chest knowing how much this little girl meant to him. He didn't want anything to happen to her- ever. He didn't want to hear her cry like she did now and although he'd never had to console a crying child before; he somehow instinctively cuddled her closer to his chest to comfort her.

"Shh, Kayla, it's okay," he soothed, carrying her back to the pavement to settle her.

Her cries continued while he carefully tried to replace her mother's no doubt much more successful methods of reassurance, but eventually she calmed into sniffles.

"You mustn't run off like that," he told her gently as she fidgeted and he looked down.

"I'm sorry," her big brown eyes were sorrowful and her face wet with tears. He pulled out a tissue to blow her nose and smiled softly at her.

"You're safe now, okay?" he checked.

She nodded and put her thumb in her mouth.

"Do you still want to go to the park?" He asked and she looked at him with those eyes but she didn't answer so he licked his lips nervously and walked anyway, hoping she might brighten up once they got inside the green space.

/

Much later after they'd fed the ducks, played on the swings, the slide and every other available surface; he carried her home.

She was asleep on his shoulder with her thumb in her mouth as they came up the path to Gabi's door. When Gabi opened the door to him, he smiled haplessly and shrugged a little.

"I wore her out." He announced to her, and then he stepped forward into the doorway as she stepped back and he bent to kiss her. "How are you?"

Gabi followed him inside, brushing a gentle hand down Kayla's back as he carried her still.

"I'm okay. But you should know-"

"Oh, hello Troy," Mrs Montez greeted him as she came through from the kitchen, Gabi's news announced for her.

"Oh…erm…hi," he blushed awkwardly, not realising Gabi's mother knew his name.

"Nice to meet you at last," Janet smiled warmly, reaching out her hand which he went to shake, still supporting the tired weight of Kayla against his body.

"You, too," he returned, and then smiled slowly. "I'm sorry to hear you were hurt, is everything ok?"

"Oh, yes I'm perfectly fine." She assured, brushing off her hospital visit, her dark eyes twinkling as she watched Kayla fidget in her sleep. "Well, she certainly likes you, doesn't she?"

Troy licked his lips, feeling not for the first time; proud of winning Kayla's affections. By all standards it seemed this was not an easy task.

"Yeah, it's the ears," he teased quickly, touching his headwear to show what he meant.

Janet smiled at him. "She's non-stop talking about you, they both are, it's nice to finally put a face to a name." She revealed.

Troy turned to Gabi with a lift of his brows. "Is that so?"

"Mom, I do not talk about him non-stop," Gabi rolled her eyes as a tell-tale red blush stained her cheeks.

"Erm, Gabi, I need to speak to you about something before I go…" Troy ventured and Gabi nodded.

"Okay, let's put Kayla to bed and we'll talk upstairs." She agreed, making sure her mother was seated in her living room before she went up with him.

"I'm so sorry about that, I was hoping to get the chance to warn you…" Gabi whispered furiously as they came into Kayla's room.

"It's fine," Troy assured, frowning at her stressed tone.

"She wanted to meet you. She wouldn't leave until she had," she added and he squinted, reading between the lines in her words. Maybe her mom had wondered what kind of guardian he would be, too.

"Honestly, it's cool." He smiled softly, brushing her cheek with his thumb. "Are you okay?"

"I just feel like she's being nosey," Gabi admitted. "I'm fed up of people prying and telling me what we have is no good…"

"Who's telling you that?" He wondered with keen interest, causing Gabi to close her eyes in regret.

"I didn't mean to say that. I just meant that…" She paused, not knowing how to escape her lie.

"Has somebody said something to you about us?" He guessed quickly.

She ventured a look to his eyes with her timid brown ones. "Kinda."

He nodded, laying Kayla into the bed as her sleep-soft body crumpled comfortably allowing him to turn his full attention to Gabi.

"What did they say?" He demanded softly, bracing her shoulders.

"It doesn't matter because I don't care what other people say," she insisted.

"It matters if you're standing there worrying about what people think about us- what your mom might think," he counteracted.

She fidgeted, frowning until digs appeared above her brows and then placed her palms to his chest.

"Josie told me she wasn't happy about 'us'," she used her fingers to draw apostrophes. "She was kinda off with me on Friday night."

"Why?" He asked next.

Gabi twisted her lips. "She thought I was wasting my time with you. She thought I might get hurt."

Troy nodded, a sorrowful twist of pain flittering across his face. "I'm sorry she thinks that."

"I defended you, Troy. I told her you were the man I wanted to be with." She assured.

"Thank you," he smiled with a flicker of his lips. "But maybe you should listen to your friends."

"I would if they were justified…" She argued.

"You need your friends around you Gabi," he commented. "It seems like every damn member of that squad has something to hold against me and I'd like to stand here and say it isn't so, but it is- you know it, too."

"I know," she looked right into his blue eyes and tiptoed to kiss his chin. "And I'm still here."

"Maybe you shouldn't be."

"What are you saying?" She asked, hurt.

"I'm saying maybe you should think about it, that's all. I'm just saying maybe you want some time…"

"I don't _need_ time," she hugged him around the middle and pressed her cheek to his chest. "I love you. I can't change that."

Troy wrapped his arms around the small woman before him and let out a resounding sigh.

"I have to tell you something about Kayla," he broached and she looked up, cocking her head as if to prompt him on. "She ran into the road today while I stopped and talked with someone I knew," he began.

Gabi gasped. "Oh my god, is she okay?"

"Yeah, yeah she's fine," he assured quickly. "I caught her before she even came near to the cars but she got frightened and got upset, you should know that."

"She's so fragile, sometimes," Gabi moved over to sit on the bed. "I just want to wrap her up and never let go."

"That's weird, cos that's kinda how I feel about you," he complimented softly, coming over toward her and pausing by the bed.

"Are you staying a while?" She looked up to him.

"Won't your mom mind?" He replied teasingly.

"Mom is going home, that I will make sure of." Gabi smiled back.

"If you want me to, then I will," he replied to her question.

"I want you to." She affirmed, standing.

"Then I will," he repeated, watching her vanish to rid her mom.


	26. Monsters

Okay people, it's coming to an end :'( I'm sad because I never had more than 500 reviews before and I love the way everyone gets attached to these characters :D Just the Epilogue after this one but please review!

26.

"Is this weird?" Troy wondered belatedly as Gabi walked into her room to find him there, stretched across her bed. "I mean, suddenly everything got so serious…"

"I know," she sighed with agreement, quickly adapting to his line of conversation. "I didn't want that to happen."

Troy lifted his head from the mattress to look at her. "Come here already," he commanded gently, his sexy-soft smile tempting her to give in to him again and she crawled across the bed to snuggle into his side, quickly encompassed into his strong arms.

"Why can't it just be like this all the time?" She wondered. "Just me and you and…_this_," she smiled as she closed her eyes blissfully and wriggled against him.

He squeezed her a little and kissed her hair. "What fun would that be?"

She looked up to him with a wry smile. "We are so lucky that you can make a joke of everything."

"Not everything," he assured with a twinkle. "But some things need to be joked about."

"You think it's funny that people want to split us up?" She wondered drily.

"No," he shrugged. "But you're a big girl and you can make up your own mind about whether or not you want to date me. If you think Josie has a point then you know, we'll re-think this," he suggested.

She clung to him in a vain attempt to re-assure him that this was what she wanted. "I think Josie is assuming I'm another one in your long list of conquests," she allowed with a knowing smile. "But you know _I _don't think that."

"You know what today made me realise?" He asked rhetorically, not waiting for an answer. "When Kayla ran into that road, man, I felt like my whole heart exploded inside my chest- I felt nothing but fear for her safety. It hit me, you know? It just hit me then how much you two mean to me- how much I _want _to be there for her. And you. And just you know…stop screwing up and be a man for once."

"Having Kayla made me feel that way too- like nothing else matters but her," she agreed. "But I don't want us to be some kind of crusade for you to prove a point."

Troy propped up to his elbow and looked into Gabi's face, wondering what words he could use to tell her he was committed. And then he wondered if words were needed at all. Because she looked so serious laid there frowning with worry and her eyes were so big and brown that he couldn't help himself by staring into them. He leaned down; testing her reaction, then kissed her sweetly on the lips when she didn't stop him.

"There's no point for me to prove other than to you, to prove that I love you. To prove that I want this." He promised.

Gabi let her smile envelope her face at his words and reached up to kiss him back, the press of her lips conveying every emotion she felt in that moment- hope, fear and most of all, love.

They loved like lovers, fighting for control, rolling in the bed to press against each other for more skin-on-skin contact; their bodies writhing together and clothes vanishing between every break of their lips.

Soon, Gabi was stripped to her panties, Troy naked above her, the heavy throb of need pounding through her sensitised body; every cell calling out for joining with his body.

"Troy," she called for him softly, aware of their young charge across the hall but so badly needing his fix that she had no choice but to beg for him, the way her body begged for his to fill her.

"I know," he murmured into her ear, ridding their last barrier and sinking into her already waiting body, something they had indulged in so many times but that still shimmered his body with unbridled pleasure.

Her excited pant drove him on, his chest was tight with his breaths and as he consumed her, kiss by kiss, thrust by thrust. he knew deep down that these moments of carnal pleasure were just the tip of a very big iceberg he was just beginning to discover.

He loved Gabriella Montez, that was no secret. But he also wanted _more. _He wanted to be part of her little world- her world of acceptance and support and love- things he had been craving and he didn't even really know it.

"Troy," she sighed his name again as her fingers brushed his hair and he dropped a kiss to her mouth, closing his eyes and wincing in pleasure-pain at the sound of his name on her lips; _god _but that got him every time.

"_Mommy!" _Kayla's cry was loud and near and they both took a shocked breath in before pausing, their breathing short and tight and their moment of passion ruined.

"Oh, god," Troy dipped his head to her shoulder with a raw voice before he withdrew from her body, rolling over onto his back to fling his arm over his eyes.

"Mommy I have monsters in my room!" Kayla called again outside.

"Okay honey just give me one moment, I'm just finding my slippers," Gabi lied, quickly rolling up on the bed to sit on the edge; taking deep breaths to calm her shaking body that was still at the height of desire.

"I'll go" Troy stated beside her, pulling on his boxers already.

"You really don't need to," Gabi assured. "I just need a moment."

"I'm on it," Troy insisted, coming around the bed to palm her cheek. "You stay there."

"I-" She didn't get to finish because he had already slung on a tee-shirt and tugged on his jeans, heading out of the door to tend to Kayla.

"Where's these monsters, then, beautiful?" She heard him ask her daughter through the nearly closed door.

"Oh god, Bolton," she groaned to herself and rolled back into bed. "You are _way _too adorable…"

/

Troy crept back into Gabi's room, first slitting the door open to check for activity, then coming inside when he noticed her bedside lamp on- bathing the room in a low, warm glow.

He tiptoed across the room, retrieving his other clothes to put them together while he re-buckled his belt as quietly as he could manage, Gabi's form still on the bed, showing only her hair- a sign she was fast asleep.

"Hey, where you going, partner?" She called sleepily, surprising him with her alertness.

"I…uh…I just thought maybe I should go home…" He suggested, guessing their night was pretty much over and assuming that Gabi would want some time alone after their liaison.

"Did something happen?" She sat up with a squint, intrigued.

"No, no of course not…"

"Then why are you leaving?"

"I just thought…maybe, since you know…" He swallowed. "Ah, this feels weird, you know? Like, do you just want to sleep now and I'll go?"

"Troy…" She looked and him with a bemused press of her lips.

"I'm just asking," he quickly added, putting out his hands in surrender to her. "I just…"

"Troy," she said his name again and he stopped flicking his eyes around the room and finally met hers.

"Yeah?" He asked back, feeling sheepish.

"Get in the bed," She demanded softly.

"Huh?" He flicked his eyes up in surprise.

Gabi flipped down her large duvet to make room for him. "Just get in here."

He frowned and headed over, rubbing his neck nervously. "Really?"

"How many times do I have to say it?" She wondered feistily.

"No more," he assured quickly, unbuttoning his jeans again to rid them and slide in beside her. "I get the message."

"Good," she smiled slowly at him. "I was beginning to miss you in here."

"I'm sorry we had to uh, you know, before," he apologised even though it wasn't his fault. Gabi smiled at his gesture.

"Is Kayla okay?"

"Yeah, I got rid of the monsters."

"I think this might be her way of testing the boundaries…" Gabi shared.

"Yeah, she's sounding me out, I get it," he assured easily.

"You know, it's really quite sexy seeing you being all dad-like with her…" Gabi led suggestively, to which he popped up an eyebrow.

"Really? Sexy huh?"

"Oh yeah," she wriggled against him. "The way you just went out there so selflessly and let me rest…that was pretty adorable."

"Adorable now?" he checked.

"Uh huh," she wound her arms around his neck and kissed his chin.

"Well you did kinda warn me we might get…interrupted," he dismissed.

"I'm sorry that we did, but you were perfect- with me and her." She commended.

"Well, I try," he smiled his sexy smile at her then, sharing her longer kiss.

"So, are we…?" She asked, wondering if they could finish what they started.

Troy kissed her on the forehead. "We're tempting fate if we do."

"You're right," she sighed and snuggled into his chest. "Worse luck."

"We have the rest of our lives to make love," he promised with a sexy husk.

"We do." She agreed softly.

"If you'll have me, that is." He added a little unsurely.

Gabi looked up to him and smiled. "I think I can handle having you around."

"And Kayla of course…" He fished.

"She always wanted a daddy," Gabi admitted. "Is that what you really want though?"

He kissed her nose. "More than anything."

"Well I guess we're stuck with you then," she teased, grasping his backside in her hand and giving it a squeeze, the action bringing her closer into his chest.

"I guess you are…" He agreed with his lazy grin, leaning across to kiss her again.

"Is this it then?" She ventured her eyes up. "We're really doing this?"

"We're really doing this," he grinned at their pact, his eyes crinkling with the pleasure of that idea. "I love you, Montez."

"I love you too, Troy Bolton. I must be crazy…"


	27. Epilogue

Kaybaby- you know me too well, lol. 'Bunny' does feature a lot huh? x

Thanks for reviews, everybody, you make me smile :D

I am going to post either Slave or Tomboy next :)

EPILOGUE

"There we go," Troy signed along the line. "It's done."

His smile was nervous and happy at the same time, just like the feeling in the pit of his belly. He'd just signed the adoption papers to make it official that he was now Kayla's father- not by birth but by love.

"Really?" Kayla's big brown eyes looked up at him in awe. "You're my daddy now?"

"Really," he grinned at her, kneeling to her height. "I'm officially your daddy."

"Yayayaya!" She crowed, running for him and hugging around his neck as he lifted her easily into his arms- now practiced at doing so.

"I love you, beautiful." He told the little girl. "I'm so grateful to have you."

"What are you two whispering about?" Gabi asked, coming into the registry office after running back to the car for Fo. Kayla immediately held her small arms out for him, causing Troy to support her from falling.

"Whoa, easy," he teased. "You're getting big now."

Kayla nodded. "I'm four now."

Gabi smiled at them both and came in toward them to cuddle with them both, leaning up to kiss Troy. "How does it feel being a daddy?"

"It feels amazing," he glowed with his love for them both. "It makes me want to make more miniature versions of you."

"Oh really?" She questioned with interest. "I wonder why that is…"

"Stop with the coded language, Montez," he grinned. "At least till we get home…"

"I'm just saying you enjoy _practising _an awful lot, that's all." She replied innocently, leading the way out of the building with a feline smile back at him; Kayla still in his arms and sleepy on his shoulder.

"So do you," he accused, palming her butt while he had the advantage of Kayla being half-asleep.

"Hands off, Bolton," she warned with a squint. "We can't get a babysitter until tonight, remember?"

"I remember," he nodded knowingly with his mischievous glint.

"Oh stop right now," she turned and pressed a hand to his shoulder on the side Kayla didn't monopolise. "Just stop."

"Stop what?" his smile fidgeted on his lips, wanting to break loose.

"I see that look. You know _exactly _what I mean…"

"I really don't," he lifted his brows, his lips curving higher innocently.

"That look, Bolton." She repeated.

"Hey, can't I even look forward to an uninterrupted evening once in a while?" He asked back mockingly.

"Just don't look at me," she turned back to the car, busying herself.

"Hey," he laid Kayla into the car seat and strapped her in, her floppy body signalling her sleep, giving him freedom when he sat beside Gabi. "Are you missing 'us' time?" he wondered.

She smiled tightly as she put the car into drive and pulled away. "No, of course not. We share a bed don't we?" She asked back, reasoning with herself more than him.

"Well we do, but it's been pretty difficult lately…" he conceded.

"That's life with children," she told him again.

"I know. But you know I want you," he husked across to her with a long intense look. "That's not changed."

"I know. And your looks aren't helping," she explained.

Troy's grin went curly and wide. "Are you hot for me, Montez?"

Gabi flicked a look into the rear-view mirror to check on Kayla before she answered. "I told you to stop."

"Wow, you _are_," he smirked. "I don't believe I've ever seen you like this. Are you okay?" He enquired with raised brows.

"Three weeks of sickness, bed changing, night shifts with Kayla. We barely get to say hi some days; we barely get to spend a whole night together…" She sighed, wishing she could give into his humour.

"Hey," he reached across and wrapped his hand around her thigh. "We have the whole night to relax. Do you want me to get Kayla ready for your mom when we get in?"

She flickered him a look. "Would you?" She asked vulnerably.

"Consider it done." He promised and he went about organising the youngster at the same time he ran a hot, scented bath for Gabi, coming down the stairs with Kayla and her overnight bag, his smile still present.

"Are you off now sweetie?" Gabi asked her daughter from her lain position on the sofa.

"Bye mommy," Kayla hugged her as she rose to see her off.

"Bye, honey. Be good for Nana."

Troy smiled at her warmly. "There's a hot bath waiting for you upstairs. I want you to go and relax in it until that frown is wiped off your face and while you're doing that, I'll be making dinner, okay?" He promised softly.

Gabi's tired brown eyes met his. "Are you a saint?"

"Not that I know of…"

"Then you're just amazing," she reached up and hugged around his neck briefly.

"I try," he teased, watching her slowly trail up the stairs, her exhaustion evident. "Right, you," he said to Kayla. "Nana's just pulled up, let's go out and meet her…"

/

She was curled up asleep on the bed, wrapped into her soft pink towelling robe, her face serene and relaxed and her body soft and rested. He smiled at the sight, glad to see Gabi was resting for once when she didn't always- even if he tried to insist.

He unbelted his jeans and slipped into the bed with her, his dinner forgotten as he pined to be close to her, even to sleep like she was now.

"I love you," he whispered as he spooned her and kissed her hair.

It was twilight when he woke, feeling disorientated for a moment; not sure where he was. Then he remembered the awkward body-clock sensation was because he had fallen asleep in bed with Gabi at dinner time and was now waking at near midnight- a strange sensation at best.

He cracked open one eye and rubbed the other, looking around for his missing partner- her absence obviously being the reason he stirred. He frowned as he heard soft sobs from the bathroom so he rose to investigate, not sure what he might find there.

"Gabi?" He called, pushing open the ajar door to find her sitting on the floor by the toilet; her arms wrapped around her knees as she cried.

"Oh god," she complained in a raw voice, hiding her face in her hands. "I so didn't want you to see this…"

"Hey, what's up?" He quickly sat beside her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his chest.

"Nothing, god…I'm being so stupid…" She berated, wiping her wet cheeks with the backs of her hands.

"Is it because of what you said earlier?" He wondered with a squint as she looked up to him.

"Kinda. I just wish sometimes…" she sighed. "Sometimes I wish it was just you and me you know? And then I feel awful because I love Kayla more than anything in the world…"

"Hey, everyone knows how much you love Kayla. But these last couple of weeks have been hard on all of us…don't feel bad for admitting your needs, too," he encouraged.

"You know what I need?" She mused.

"Another bubble bath?" He offered cutely and she shook her head.

"More cuddles," he decided, kissing her hair as he tightened his arms.

"What about you, Troy?" she wondered. "What about your needs?"

"I'm a pro at this now," he twinkled. "I'm happy if you're happy."

"But what if…" she winced, not wanting to say the words out loud.

"What if what?" he prompted.

"If we don't have sex…would you…" She felt more hot tears roll down her face as she realised she was accusing him of being tempted to cheat on her, but the emotions of the last few stressful weeks had addled her brain and she wasn't thinking straight.

"No," he pressed his lips to her hair again. "No, I wouldn't ever do that," he assured, not even flinching at her unspoken accusation, knowing she needed his reassurance right now and not more conflict.

She didn't speak again so Troy shifted a little. "Let's go back to bed, huh?"

Gabi nodded and he helped her up before carrying her to the bed, her vulnerable body across his and he lay her down, pulling her close to comfort her.

"Everything's gonna be okay," he told her confidently, feeling her burrow into him. "I'm not going anywhere."

/

It was strange to Gabi how old, buried insecurities came winging back when she least expected it. She thought she was past Paul's abandonment, she thought she'd worked through all those fears and come out the other side; with Troy's support and her own confidence returning.

But she considered that she _was _still affected by him leaving. Especially at times like this, when the strain of having a child got to _her _let alone Troy, who wasn't even a parent.

Only he was, now. She had to remember that. She had to give him equal billing and trust him to keep his word, he was doing it anyway and it was only her exhaustion and fear that threatened to rock the boat.

Maybe if they didn't share such incredible passion at the times they _did _have the chance to, then she wouldn't be so worried about what might happen when passion came secondary to everything else. She felt the loss so she guessed he must too, only she was so used to putting her needs on the back burner and she didn't know how Troy might cope with having to do the same.

Only he seemed to be coping fine, she sighed thankfully as she grasped his t-shirt in her fist and fidgeted against his body. He was coping fine and the world hadn't ended. Yet.

"Morning," Troy tightened his arms in a semi-hug, semi-stretch, kissing her hair affectionately.

"Hey, partner," she murmured back softly, looking up to him as he stroked her hair back.

"Mmm, I love these mornings," he admitted with a soft groan.

"What you mean you don't love being jumped on at six a.m and forced out of bed?" She derided.

"I love that, too," he assured. "But I love this more."

"Mm, me too," she smiled and kissed him.

He grinned widely and jerked up a brow. "And I especially love _that,_" He teased.

"I know," she smiled back, indulging him a little more.

"Mm," he pulled away as he felt his body react to their intimacy. "We should go back to sleep or something," he suggested.

"Sleep?" She frowned, wriggling against his body. "That's not exactly what I had in mind…"

"Hey are you trying to seduce me?" He wondered with a sleepy grin.

"I was kinda hoping I wouldn't have to," she smiled felinely at him and rubbed her breasts against his chest.

"Ahh, man," he wrapped his arms around her waist. "And here's me just trying to play it cool, be nice…"

"Well, stop." She instructed.

He cupped her face with his hands as her hair rained down. "I don't want you to feel like this has to happen just because we have the chance to…"

She shifted, straddling him and in doing so, lifted off her nightie to reveal her naked form to him, her eyes dark and her hair messy leaving an irresistible picture for Troy to enjoy.

"Jeez, Montez," he sighed right before reaching for a kiss; the soft and tender mating of their mouths a different level of desire that neither could quite understand.

"What happened to ripping each other's clothes off?" She wondered as she slowly rode his tee top up his torso and layered kisses on his skin as she went, in no hurry to end the sweetness building between her thighs.

"I don't know and I don't care because you are beautiful," he kissed her again and arched his hips, pressing his growing need against her; his boxers still a barrier.

"Troy!" She gasped as he flipped her down to the bed to pull off his shorts and reveal his arousal, his devilish smile drawing an answering grin from her lips. "You-"

She didn't get to tell him what he was because he silenced her with his deep, sensual kisses and with the stroke of his hands. Soon he was helping her back across his lap, allowing both his hands the freedom to roam, and his mouth when he curled up to taste or lick where he pleased.

Gabi could feel the slow, unhurried erotic foreplay build inside her minute by minute and soon the symphony of his touches and hers had them raw with wanting again, only she felt it deeper this time; she felt it more intensely than ever before.

"Troy, protection," she reminded him, knowing she hadn't taken her birth control pills while things had been so hectic.

Troy linked his fingers with hers and let his blue eyes hold hers while he spoke. "Let's make a Kayla of our own," he suggested breathily.

"What?" she whispered back, her mind fogged with desire.

He kissed the inside of her palm, feeling her thighs squeeze his as she sat restlessly in his lap, wanting to connect with him. "Let's try for a baby," he repeated, cupping her face when she stared at him in puzzlement.

"Wh…" She trailed off, arching back as his finger slid inside her damp warmth, reminding her what she needed more than anything, a groan escaping her lips.

"Okay, protection it is," he complied with her hesitancy and withdrew his touch to reach for his drawer, desperate to sink into her waiting body.

"Wait," she reached for his hand and brought it back, both of his then resting on her hips as she lifted herself, ready to take him. "I'd love to make a Kayla with you," she agreed, finally ending their leisurely foreplay by joining them.

Troy smiled slowly, closing his eyes and gasping silently at the feeling of being within her again, a feeling he'd had to wait so long for but he didn't care, he would wait his life over again just to be with her, like this.

"Oh, Troy," she sighed as she rocked, her hands spreading up his torso to enjoy his body; her thighs grasping his hips as the muscles there pleased her fingertips.

He touched gentle hands up her ribs, teased her tips with his thumbs and ran his hands down her arms to take hers from his chest and twine their fingers. She smiled felinely as she co-operated, using the push-pull of their grasp for friction, her pleasure-spot receiving attention as a result.

She cried out, stretched her body and leaned back, arching for more, taking him deeper and drawing his own carnal cries in doing so. She didn't care right now if she had to spend another three weeks clearing up puke, this was all worth it- every moment with Troy was worth it.

She could feel it coming- it was evident in his touch, in his kiss and in the quiver of their bodies as they rose and rose as slowly as their foreplay and then hit an impossible high, shattering together with exquisite, drawn out pleasure. She panted in desired surprise, only opening her eyes to look at him when her lungs allowed air enough to breathe.

"Wow," she managed breathily, blinking a few times as she acclimatised, looking into Troy's equally stunned face.

"What just happened?" he wondered.

"We made love," she shared. "Uninterupted, amazingly amazing love…"

"Surely not…" He grinned, unlinking their fingers to cup her waist.

"It's true." She nodded, manoeuvring to lay against his body, his hands instantly stroking down her back tenderly.

"Wow, that's incredible," he kept up the premise, tightening his arms around her as she rubbed her cheek into his throat.

"Like you," she smiled softly, her body lain against his inch for inch, their heartbeats mingling and throbbing together.

"Well…"

"So modest," she accused softly.

"I love you, Montez, you know that right?" He checked.

"I do," she confirmed, kissing his chest briefly.

"Good, because I could stay like this for a real long time," he smiled.

"But then we can't play anymore," she whined softly, lifting her head to look at him.

His devilish grin back made her groan inwardly, her body throbbing alive with renewed passion.

"You wanna play, Montez?" He invited, rolling her over to kiss her strongly.

"Only with you," she assured as she took a gasp of air when they broke from kissing.

He nuzzled her nose and smiled proudly. "I'm all yours Montez."

"Good. I love you, Bolton, don't you forget it," she instructed, leaning up to kiss him again and sealing their words, their love assured once again, their emotions shared and in sync.

As they loved again, stronger, harder than before, the light rose on them, the day really began and their responsibilities returned, but with it came that strengthened feeling of love- an inner knowing they would face everything together. Wrapped together, tender and loving, they accepted their daughter back home and started their new life for real; a new chance to make good.

And that's all they both had ever wanted.


End file.
